Saranghae
by Meitokita
Summary: "maafkan aku yang selalu menyakitimu, tapi percayalah aku mencintaimu" - Park Chanyeol "Aku mencintaimu hyung" - Oh Sehun Pair : Chanhun, chanyeol x sehun , EXO
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _Musim Dingin, November 2016_

 _7 pm KST_

Seseorang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, dia berjalan menuju ke balkon kamarnya dan duduk di ayunan, seseorang itu adalah Oh Sehun si bontot member boyband yang namanya sedang melejit EXO. Dia sedang tidak dalam mood yang bagus setelah pertengkarannya tadi siang dengan para hyungnya, ah tidak lebih tepatnya dia bertengkar dengan salah satu hyungnya dia si tiang Park Chanyeol.

Pertengkarannya dengan hyungnya itu karena Chanyeol menuduhnya tidak menolong Baekhyun ketika ada sassaeng fans yang mendorong Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol tidak mau mendengarkan kronologi kejadian yang sebenarnya. Sehun benar-benar kesal dengan hyungnya yang satu itu, kalau Sehun mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menjelaskan dia ingin sekali menjelaskan bahwa dia menolong Baekhyun dan akhirnya dia yang menjadi korban sassaeng fans di airport tadi.

Tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menjelaskan itu semua, Chanyeol benar-benar tidak ingin mendengarkan penjelasannya, menurut Chanyeol dia salah dia tidak menolong Baekhyun dan hanya mendiamkan Baekhyun ketika Baekhyun mulai terdorong oleh sassaeng fans.

Sehun memandangi sebentar kaki kirinya yang membengkak akibat sassaeng fans tadi dan kembali menatap lurus ke pemandangan kota Seoul pikirannya melayang memikirkan dia bertengkar dengan Chanyeol dan memikirkan apa yang dia lihat tadi. Melihat bagaimana kekhawatiran Chanyeol saat Baekhyun mulai terdorong oleh sassaeng fans, Melihat betapa protectifnya Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun tadi berhasil membuat dadanya terasa sesak, rasa cemburu menguasai hatinya dan berhasil menambah rusak suasana hatinya. Sehun mencintai hyungnya – Chanyeol hyung-.

 _Tok tok tok_

Suara ketukan pintu berhasil membuyarkan lamunanku, aku berjalan dengan tertatih ke arah pintu _ah kakiku benar-benar sakit_. Ku buka pintu dan kulihat Jongdae hyung didepanku.

"oh hyung, ada apa?"

"makan malam sudah siap huniee, ayo turun kebawah"

"ne hyung, aku akan turun sebentar lagi"

"jangan lama-lama sehuniee"

" ne hyung"

aku kembali menutup pintu kamarku setelah Jongdae hyung turun, bersandar di balik pintu dan memikirkan apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi ketika aku bertemu dengan Chanyeol hyung. Aku mengambil handphoneku dan melangkahkan kakiku turun menuju ruang makan dengan menahan sakit agar para hyung tidak mengetahui kalau aku cedera.

 _Ruang Makan_

Aku mengamati meja makan, tinggal satu kursi yang masih kosong diantara Suho hyung dan Kyungsoo hyung, aku duduk mengamati orang yang ada dihadapanku, ya dia Chanyeol hyung aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke sebelah kirinya dan ku dapati Baekhyun hyung berada disebelahnya _biasanya aku yang menempati sebelahnya_.

Tidak biasanya keheningan terjadi ketika kita semua sedang makan, tapi ini benar-benar hening tidak ada yang memulai percakapan hanya suara sumpit, aku merasa seseorang sedang mangamatiku dengan berani kuangkat kepalaku dan yak benar sekali Chanyeol hyung sedang memandangku dengan tatapan tajam. Kita saling memandang cukup lama dia dengan tatapan tajam dan aku hanya bisa memberikan tatapan kecewa untuknya.

"Kalian mau makan atau mau beradu tatap sebenarnya? Huh?" suara Xiumin hyung berhasil memutuskan kontak mata antara aku dan Chanyeol hyung

"Aku merasa sudah kenyang hyung, aku akan naik ke atas dan kalian silahkan lanjutkan makan malamnya" aku melangkahkan kakiku menaiki tangga

"Yak! Oh Sehun kau baru memakan 5 suap dan kau bilang sudah kenyang?" Suara Suho hyung berhasil menghentikan langkahku untuk naik tangga

"5 suap saja aku sudah kenyang hyung, aku naik duluan hyung"

Aku kembali ke balkon kamar dan duduk di ayunan _ah sakit sekali,_ mengamati kakiku yang sedikit membengkak lagi menahan nyeri saat dipaksa jalan. Aku menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul dan merasakan angin malam musim dingin, memejamkan mataku dan bayangan tentang di airport dan di ruang makan tadi berhasil terlintas diotakku.

 _Tes tes tes tes_

Merasakan air mataku yang mulai turun membasahi pipiku, katakanlah aku _cengeng_ tapi aku sekarang merasa benar-benar tidak bisa memendamnya menahan sesak seharian, aku tidak peduli jika orang lain akan melihat dan merasa bahwa aku kehilangan kesan dingin dan cuek seperti diatas panggung yang aku butuhkan sekarang adalah aku bisa melampiaskan segalanya dengan tangisan tanpa para hyungku tau.

Aku membuka mataku ingin mengamati pemandangan kota Seoul, tapi sekarang dihadapanku sudah ada Suho hyung dan Kyungsoo hyung. Ah jangan bilang mereka tau aku menangis. Ah sebenarnya aku tidak peduli juga kalau mereka mengetahui aku menangis, aku hanya ingin melegakan apa yang mengganjal didalam perasaanku saja.

"Kau tak apa sehuniee?" Kyungsoo hyung memulai percakapan setelah memberikan tatapan khawatir

"aku tak apa hyung" aku menundukkan kepalaku tidak ingin mereka tau bahwa aku berbohong

"kalau tak apa kenapa kau menangis _pabbo_ " Suho hyung mengangkat kepalaku untuk menatap mereka

"ceritakan pada kami hun, kau ada masalah? Apa karena masalahmu dengan Chanyeol?" kali ini suara Jongdae hyung terdengar di belakangku

"ah tidak hyung aku hanya merasa merindukan Luhan hyung jadi aku menangis"

"kau pikir kita bodoh sehuniee?" Kyungsoo hyung tau aku berbohong

"ash pabbo! Ceritakan yang sebenarnya hun" Suho hyung sedikit mendekat dan kakinya berhasil menginjak kakiku yang bengkak

"aghh.. appo" aku meringis merasakan sakit yang mulai terasa lagi

"ahh sorry hun, kau tak apa?"

"ah tidak apa hyung"

aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan kesakitanku, walau aku sudah memasang ekspresi tidak kesakitan tapi Kyungsoo hyung curiga dan mulai melihat kakiku yang membengkak. Dan berhasil membuat ketiga hyungku kaget.

"katakan pada kami sehunie, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Jongdae hyung menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir

"aku hanya terpleset dikamar mandi hyung, jadi sedikit membengkak" aku berbohong _lagi_

"akan aku ambilkan kompres sebentar hun" Kyungsoo hyung melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamarku

"Kau anggap kita apa hun?" Ucapan Suho hyung berhasil mengalihkan pandanganku ke arahnya

"Aku anggap kalian hyungku memangnya apa lagi?"

"Kalau kau anggap kita hyungmu, kau seharusnya berkata jujur pada kami" aku menatap Jongdae hyung

"Ceritakan sebenarnya, kita tidak akan marah hun"

 _Sret_

Kyungsoo hyung kembali dengan membawa baskom yang kuyakini berisi air dingin dan sebuah kompres, penyelamatku ketika aku sedang ditatap tajam oleh kedua hyungku. Aku merasa mereka seperti detektif dan aku seperti tersangkanya. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari mereka berdua yang memasang tatapan tajam dan memilih untuk melihat kyungsoo hyung yang sedang bersiap mengkompres kakiku.

"Aku kompres kakimu sini" Intrupsi Kyungsoo hyung

aku menaikkan kakiku ke bangku ayunan dan Kyungsoo hyung mulai mengompresnya

"kau pikir dengan kau sedang dikompres, kau terbebas untuk menjelaskan yang sebenarnya hun?" Suara Suho hyung mengingatkan bahwa aku harus menjelaskan semuanya

Mereka bertiga menatapku dengan tatahya yang terjadi di airport sampai pertengkaranku dengan Chanyeol hyung.

"sebenarnya yang jadi korban di airport sebenarnya kau? Maksudku setelah kau menolong Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo hyung berhenti mengompres kakiku setelah dia memahami ceritaku.

Aku hanya mengangguk

"kenapa kau tidak menjelaskan pada kami daritadi hun? Kalau begini kami bisa-bisa berpikir kolot juga seperti Chanyeol"

"Aku tak apa Kyungsoo hyung"

"Tapi kenapa Baekhyun tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya?" Suho hyung mulai curiga ada sesuatu dengan Baekhyun hyung

"Entahlah hyung, mungkin dia menunggu waktu yang pas"

"Kenapa kau tidak menjelaskan pada Chanyeol hun? Biar dia tidak berpikir kau tidak menolong Baekhyun"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menjelaskan pada Chanyeol hyung, tapi dia tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Ah tidak tadi sebenarnya sudah ada kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya ke dia, tetapi aku mengurungkan niatku hyung setelah aku melihat betapa khawatirnya dia ketika Baekhyun hyung tangannya berdarah karena sassaeng fans tadi"

"Kenapa kau tidak melanjutkan penjelasanmu lagi hun?" Jongdae hyung mulai penasaran dengan penjelasanku. Sangat penasaran lebih tepatnya

"Hyung, kau tak melihat tatapannya saat di meja makan tadi? Seolah-olah aku adalah makhluk yang paling jahat. Dan kau lihat tadi biasanya aku duduk sebelahnya tapi tadi aku harus duduk depannya dan menerima tatapan tajamnya dan aku merasa bukan waktu yang pas untuk menjelaskan semuanya"

"hanya perasaanmu saja hun" Kyungsoo hyung kembali mengompres kakiku

 _hening_

 _1 menit_

 _2 menit_

 _3 menit_

"katakan hun, aku tau masih ada yang kau pendam." Suara Suho hyung memecahkan keheningan

Jongdae dan Kyungsoo hyung menatapku dan Suho hyung secara bergantian bingung dengan ucapan Suho hyung

"tidak ada hyung"

"kau berbohong Oh Sehun"

"tapi aku tidak berbohong hyung"

"kau berbohong Oh Sehun, ada sesuatu yang masih kau sembunyikan"

"katakan saja hun, daripada leader kita ini jadi emosi sendiri" Jongdae hyung mengintrupsiku untuk berkata jujur

"Cepat katakan Oh Sehun, jangan seperti ini" dia Suho hyung benar-benar tidak sabaran sekali

Aku memandang ketiga hyungku dan menghembuskan nafasku

"aku takut jika aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, kalian akan jijik denganku"

 _hening_

"sebenarnya aku.."

"kau kenapa hun?" Jongdae hyung selangkah mendekatiku dengan penasaran

"Yak! Katakan secara utuh jangan kau potong-potong hun" Kyungsoo hyung juga penasaran rupanya

aku memandang Suho hyung yang hanya diam tapi memberikan tatapan _cepat katakan._

"aku merasakan dadaku sesak ketika Chanyeol hyung mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun hyung, aku.. aku tidak suka tatapannya ke Baekhyun hyung yang lembut tapi dia menatapku sangat tajam seolah-olah aku telah melakukan hal jahat. Aku cemburu dia sebegitu perhatiannya ke Baekhyun hyung tapi dalam kondisiku yang cidera seperti ini dia tidak perhatian seperti biasanya" air mataku menetes

"kau menyukai Chanyeol hun?" aku menatap Kyungsoo hyung yang memberikanku tatapan tidak percaya

aku menatap kedua hyungku yang lain dan sama seperti Kyungsoo hyung mereka menatapku dengan tidak percaya

"lebih tepatnya aku mencintainya hyung. Ah kalian pasti merasa jijik denganku kan? Aku tak apa hyung kalau setelah ini kalian menjauh dariku, tapi aku mohon jangan sampai Chanyeol hyung tau"

"hei, kami tidak jijik hun, kami hanya tidak percaya jadi selama ini tebakan kami benar hahaha" ucapan Suho hyung berhasil membuat kedua hyungku juga tertawa

aku menatap mereka bingung dan meminta penjelasan mereka darimana mereka mengetahui itu

"kita tidak buta hun, kau selalu memberikan tatapan lain ketika kau memandang kami dan saat kau memandang Chanyeol"

menebak? Sudah lama?

 _blush_

Kau bodoh Oh Sehun, sekarang tanggung malumu karena para hyungmu sudah bisa menebaknya dari lama. Seharusnya kau lebih bisa menahan tatapan memujamu untuk si tiang. Aku mencaci maki diriku sendiri setelah apa yang mereka katakan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Seoul, November 2016_

 _8 am kst_

Sehun terbangun karena suara gaduh dibawah, samar-samar dia mendengar ada orang yang sedang bertengkar. Dia ingin sekali ke bawah untuk mengetahui siapa yang sedang bertengkar tetapi dia mengurungkan niatnya setelah mendengar siapa yang sedang bertengkar. Park Chanyeol dan Suho.

" _yak! hyung kau membela Sehun setelah dia tidak menolong Baekhyun?"_

" _dia menolong Baekhyun asal kau tau Park Chanyeol!"_

" _hahaha aku melihatnya hyung dia tidak menolong Baekhyun"_

" _kau hanya melihat Baekhyu Chan, tapi tidak melihat Sehun"_

Sehun merasa bersalah karena menyebabkan kedua hyungnya bertengkar, menahan tangis dan mulai memberanikan diri turun ke ruang tamu untuk berkumpul dengan mereka. Mulai berakting memasang wajah datarnya menahan sakit yang masih terasa di kakinya.

 _Ruang tamu_

"kau sudah bangun hun?" suara Lay mengalihkan pandangan mereka semua ke arah Sehun yang baru saja turun, menghentikan pertengkaran antara sang leader dan si tiang.

"sudah hyung, aku terbangun karena lapar" dia menutupi jika dia mendengar pertengkaran hyungnya

"makanlah hun,aku sudah menyisakan makanan untukmu tinggal kau panaskan saja" Kyungsoo mengintrupsi Sehun

"baiklah hyung"

"mm sehun, kakimu sudah tidak apa-apa?" sehun menatap kyungsoo untuk tidak mengkhawatirkannya didepan yang lain, tapi tetrlambat sekarang yang lain sedang menatapnya ah tidak lebih tepatnya ke arah kakinya yang masih membengkak.

"ah sudah tidak apa hyung" sehun kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur untuk memanaskan makanannya.

 _Hening_

 _5 menit_

 _10 menit_

 _15 menit_

Sehun membalikkan badan karena ruangan terasa sepi, ah benar semua hyungnya tidak ada di ruang tamu pantas saja terasa sepi. Dia kembali melihat masakannya dan menuangkan ke piring, melangkahkan kaki menuju meja makan.

Sehun menikmati makanannya dalam diam.

 _Sret_

Dia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang menarik kursi dihadapannya, dia tidak jadi menyuapkan makanannya setelah tau siapa yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"chan hyung"

"makanlah hun, ku _temani_ "

"tidak usah hyung"

"aku mengenalmu sehun, kau kan tidak bisa makan kalau tidak ditemani hun"

"baiklah gomawo" kata sehun dengan hati yang sedikit lebih baik karena ucapan chanyeol

 _hening_

"mm hyung.."

"hm?"

"kau masih marah padaku?"

 _tidak ada jawaban_

"hyung kau masih marah padaku?"

 _tidak ada jawaban_

"aku selesai makan" sehun kesal karena tidak dijawab dan memilih untuk mengakhiri acara makannya

ah lebih tepatnya sehun marah karena merasa hubungannya dengan chanyeol seperti digantung antara berbaikan atau tidak.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Sehun untuk duduk dan melanjutkan makannya

"kau baru makan sesuap hun, kemarin kau hanya makan 5 suap dan sekarang hanya 3 suap kau tak lapar?"

"aku sudah kenyang hyung"

"kenyang apanya? Kau hanya makan sedikit dari biasanya"

"aku sedang tidak mood makan banyak"

"aku tau kau lapar hun, cepat habis kan makananmu dan kita bicara di taman belakang"

sehun melanjutkan acara makannya

 _10 menit kemudian_

"aku sudah selesai makan hyung" sehun berjalan menaruh piringnya ke tempat cucian

"aku tunggu di taman belakang" Chanyeol berjalan menuju ke taman belakang duduk di ayunan

 _taman belakang_

sehun mengamati chanyeol dari jauh, dia melihat chanyeol melihat kearah langit kemudian menatap lurus taman. Mengamati chanyeol dari kejauhan membuat dia merasa penasaran karena subjek yang diamatinya mengerutkan keningnya dan menghela nafas seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Sehun melangkahkan kaki mendekati chanyeol.

"hyung.." suara sehun menyadarkan chanyeol dari lamunannya

"duduk sini" chanyeol menepuk tempat disebelahnya mengintrupsi sehun untuk duduk disampingnya

"ada apa?"

"tadi kau tanya aku masih marah padamu apa tidak?"

"hmm" sehun mengangguk, kepalanya dia tundukkan takut-takut kalau chanyeol masih marah dengannya

"sebelumnya, apa kakimu masih sakit hun?"

"ani hyung"

"kau tak apa? Ada yang sakit lagi hun?"

"tidak hyung"

"kau yakin? Tidak ada "yang terluka lagi?"

 _ada, hatiku terluka karena kau hyung - batin sehun_

"naikkan kakimu hun"

"hah? Untuk apa hyung?"

"ani, aku hanya ingin melihat kakimu"

"tidak usah hyung, kakiku sudah tidak apa-apa"

"coba sini kuperiksa"

"tidak usah hyung"

"cepat naikkan kakimu hun!"

sehun menatap chanyeol yang sudah memasang tatapan tajam, dengan ragu sehun menaikkan kakinya ke pangkuan chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap kaki sehun dan mengelusnya ada rasa bersalah terbesit dihati chanyeol tapi sebenarnya rasa khawatir chanyeol lebih dominan melihat kaki orang yang sebenarnya dia cintai terluka.

"bisa kau ceritakan yang sebenarnya oh sehun?"

sehun memandang chanyeol ragu untuk menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, ah tidak dia sebenarnya merasa takut karena akan merusak hubungan chanyeol dan baekhyun.

"aku hanya terpleset hyung, aku tak apa"

"sudah aku katakan oh sehun, kita ini sudah mengenal lama aku tau saat kau berbohong atau tidak"

sehun terdiam, dia kalut dengan pikirannya sendiri

"bisa ceritakan yang sebenarnya hun? Aku bertengkar dengan suho hyung karena dia membelamu dan aku sempat membaca berita bahwa kau terjatuh saat di airport dan para fans sempat mengatakan di SNS bahwa kau terjatuh karena menolong baekhyun. Apa yang mereka katakan benar hun?"

sehun terdiam lagi, dia tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi

"katakan yang sebenarnya hun aku mohon"

tidak ada jawaban dari sehun. Chanyeol memandang sehun dengan tatapan tajam menahan amarahnya karena sedari tadi sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaannya padahal dia sudah kalut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Oh Sehun!"

sehun kaget mendengar bentakan dari chanyeol, sehun menahan tangisnya dia juga kalut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tetap tidak ada jawaban dari sehun dan hanya suara isakan tangis sehun yang terdengar. Chanyeol memberikan waktu agar sehun kembali tenang, ingin rasanya dia memeluk sehun sekarang tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya, dia tidak mau kalau harus sakit hati karena sehun menolak pelukannya.

Anggaplah chanyeol tidak gantle karena tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya lewat kata-kata dan perlakuan. Sehun sudah tenang dan dia memberanikan diri untuk bercerita.

"aku.. aku.."

"kau kenapa?" chanyeol mulai berjongkok depan sehun menggenggam tangannya.

"aku.. aku"

"tak apa kalau kau tidak bisa mengatakan sekarang hun, lain waktu saja. Dan anggaplah kita sudah berbaikan" chanyeol berdiri dan mulai meninggalkan sehun

"aku tidak berani aku takut aku akan merusak hubunganmu dengan baekhyun hyung" ssehun kemballi terisak

chanyeol terdiam dan dia membalikkan badan melihat sehun yang menangis kembali. Sehun menunduk tidak mengetahui bahwa chanyeol berjalan kembali ke arahnya. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya ke arah sehun, dia tidak tega harus melihat sehun menangis demi menjaga hubungannya dengan baekhyun.

 _Grep_

chanyeol tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluk sehun, tadi dia sudah mempertahankan egonya untuk tidak melihat sehun menangis tapi sekarang dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan egonya dan langsung menarik sehun kedekapannya. Sehun merasa kaget tapi dia tetap tidak bisa menghentikan tangisannya, dia sudah capek dan kalut dengan perasaan dan pikirannya sendiri. Chanyeol semakin erat memeluk sehun, telinganya merasa ngilu setiap mendengar suara tangis sehun dan hatinya serasa ditusuk setiap kali melihat sehun menangis.

" _gwenchana_ hun" chanyeol berusa menenangkan sehun dengan mengelus punggung sehun yang masih bergetar

"maafkan aku hyung"

"tak apa, lain kali saja kau ceritakan padaku"

"maafkan aku.. maafkan aku"

"hei, sudahlah kau tidak salah hun, kalau kau belum siap lain kali saja"

sehun hanya terus menangis dalam pelukan chanyeol, membalas pelukan chanyeol dengan erat. Chanyeol sendiri sudah kalut dengan pikirannya sendiri mengenai Baekhyun.

 _kenapa baekhyun tidak menceritakan yang sebenarnya? kenapa dia cuma diam ketika semua member berusaha menenangkan aku dan suho hyung tadi ketika kita bertengkar masalah ini? kenapa dia cuma diam ketika aku terang-terangan memojokkan sehun di depan yang lain? - pikir chanyeol._


	3. Chapter 3 : Chanyeol POV

Chapter 3

Setelah makan malam, aku memilih untuk kekamarku daripada berkumpul dengan yang lain, ah bukan aku tidak mau tapi sekarang aku membutuhkan waktu untuk berfikir. Aku menyandarkan pungguku ke sofa kamar, memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana nanti dihadapan baekhyun. Sehun memintaku untuk tidak marah pada baekhyun, tapi aku tidak bisa tidak marah dengan baekhyun.

 _Ingat janjimu pada sehun, chanyeol. Ingat janjimu. Ingat janjimu – batin chanyeol_

 **Flashback**

chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya kepada sehun setelah dia tersadar dari pikirannya, mengelus punggung sehun memberikan ketenangan untuk namja cantik yang dicintainya. Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya setelah tangis sehun mereda, menghapus air mata sehun.

"jangan nangis lagi, aku tidak memaksamu untuk bercerita sekarang hun. Tak apa"

"aku hanya tidak ingin merusak hubunganmu dengan baekhyun hyung"

"jangan pikirkan itu hun, pikirkan kebenarannya"

sehun menghela nafasnya berifikir untuk mengatakan sejujurnya atau tidak.

"jangan paksa dirimu untuk menceritakannya hun kalau kau memang belum siap"

"mmm.. aniya hyung"

"lain kali saja hun"

"aku akan menceritakan yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi kumohon kau jangan marah dengan baekhyun hyung"

"aku tidak janji"

"aku mohon hyung" sehun memandang chanyeol dengan muka melas berharap chanyeol akan mengabulkan

"aku tidak janji oh sehun"

"aku mohon hyung, kalau kau tidak janji aku tidak akan pernah menceritakan yang sebenarnya"

"aish jinjja, arraseo aku tidak akan marah dengannya"

sehun menceritakan semuanya, tanpa ada yang terlewat dan tanpa ada yang ditambahi. Chanyeol hanya memasang wajah datar tapi tidak dengan hatinya, dia merasa sangat bersalah sekarang. Dalam diam chanyeol merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

"hyung, jangan marah dengan baekhyun hyung oke?"

"demi kau, aku janji"

"gumawo hyung"

 **Flashback off**

 _ceklek_

aku mengalihkan pandanganku untuk melihat siapa yang membuka pintu. _Suho hyung_. Berjalan kearahku dan ikut duduk disampingku, aku menatapnya sebentar dan memandang kedepan lagi berperang dengan pikiranku sendiri.

 _hening_

"apa yang kau pikirkan chan?" suho hyung membuka suaranya setelah beberapa menit keheningan terjadi diantara kita

"tak ada hyung"

"jangan ikut-ikutan sehun untuk berbohong chan"

aku menunduk tidak berniat membalas ucapan suho hyung. Aku berperang lagi dengan pikiranku, sebenarnya bisa saja aku menceritakan apa yang kupikirkan kepada suho hyung. Tapi mengingat aku tadi belum berbaikan dengannya aku mengurungkan niatku.

"ceritakan saja chan, anggap kita sudah berbaikan dan kau bisa menceritakan semuanya."

aku memandanginya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

 _Apa hyungku yang satu ini seorang cenayang? Dia tau apa yang ada dipikiranku._ _Daebak! Seharusnya dia bekerja sebagai cenayang saja. Mengerikan sekali dia ini.- batin chanyeol_

"jangan menatapku seperti itu park chanyeol"

aku masih menatapnya tidak peduli dengan omongannya untuk berhenti menatapnya.

Lagian salahnya sendiri yang menyebabkan aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku darinya setelah dia berlagak seperti cenayang yang mengerikan.

"Pak Chanyeol! Hentikan tatapanmu itu"

aku memutuskan tatapanku ke arahnya dan sedikit terkekeh melihat ekspresinya. Hahaha lucu sekali wajah uri leader ini, ah tidak masih lucu wajah sehunku jika memasang ekspresi itu. Tapi untuk saat ini okelah dia cukup lucu dengan ekspresi itu cukup memberikan hiburan untukku.

"aku hanya berfikir hyung"

"tentang sehun?"

"tidak"

"lalu?"

"aku sedang berfikir, kau ini seorang cenayang atau apa? Kau sangat mengerikan bisa membaca pikiran sesorang"

"park chanyeol! Aku sedang serius"

"aku juga sedang serius hyung"

"ya kalau kau serius, tidak menjawab seperti itu"

"tapi aku memang sedang memikirkan itu hyung"

 _pletak_

"Aghh.. appo hyung" aku memegang kepalaku yang dijitak oleh suho hyung

 _keras juga jitakannya – batin chanyeol_

"ya makanya serius dikit"

"hahaha oke baiklah, kita serius"

"cepat katakan apa yang kau pikirkan"

"kau kan cenayang, kau seharusnya sudah tau apa yang kupikirkan"

"jangan mulai lagi chan, atau kau mau kujitak lagi?"

"hahaha, baiklah baiklah"

"tentang sehun?"

"ya, itu kau tau"

"kau sudah tanya yang sebenarnya?"

"sudah, dia membenarkan apa yang kau katakan dan SNS katakan serta cerita dari para fans"

"lalu?"

"aku sudah berbaikan dengannya, tapi dia memintaku untuk tidak marah dengan baekhyun"

"kenapa?"

"dia akan menceritakan semuanya kalau aku berjanji tidak akan marah dengan baekhyun, dia tidak ingin hubunganku dengan baekhyun rusak karena ini hyung"

"aku sebenarnya curiga chan, kenapa baekhyun tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya"

"aku juga memikirkan itu hyung, kenapa dia tidak mengatakan sebenarnya. Lagian kalau dia menceritakan semuanya, kita juga tidak akan marah dengannya. Kita tidak ada yang bertengkar"

"ada sesuatu yang mungkin di sembunyikan baekhyun, chan"

"kira-kira apa ya hyung? Aku jadi penasaran"

"kalau tebakanku benar, berarti itu alasan kenapa dia tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya"

"kau tau? Apa hyung, kasih tau aku"

"tidak mau" suho hyung beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan aku

dia meninggalkanku dengan rasa penasaran, dasar hyung tidak tanggung jawab. Menyebalkan sekali dia ini.

Aku memikirkan kembali apa yang suho hyung katakan. _Kalau tebakanku benar, berarti itu alasan kenapa dia tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya._ Hah terbuktikan kalau dia ini seorang cenayang, tidak diragukan lagi kan.

aku melihat jam tanganku sudah jam 10 malam ternyata, tapi aku tidak merasakan ngantuk sama sekali. Aku melangkahkan kaki untuk mengambil minum, tapi pandanganku menangkap sosok yang sedang berdiri di balkon. _Byun Baekhyun._ Aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk menghampirinya, tapi belum sempat aku menghampirinya aku mendengar monolog yang dia lakukan.

"bagaimana kalau chanyeol mengetahui semuanya? bagaimana kalau chanyeol marah denganku? bagaimana kalau chanyeol menjauhiku? bagaimana dengan yang lain apa mereka juga akan menjauhiku kalau seandainya mereka mengetahui apa yang terjadi? Aku takut kalau nanti chanyeol mengetahui yang sebenarnya, dia akan perhatian lagi dengan sehun, protektif lagi dengan sehun. Seandainya chanyeol mengetahui bahwa aku mencintainya, dan ah mungkin dia juga mencintaiku dan kita menjadi sepasang kekasih. Melihat betapa perhatian dan khawatirnya dia kemarin sampai dia menuduh sehun sudah membuktikkan kalau dia mencintaiku"

aku terdiam mendengar monolog baekhyun, mencerna setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut baekhyun. Aku belum bisa mencerna dengan baik apa yang dia katakan, aku memutuskan untuk turun mengambil minum. Tapi selama aku turun mengambil minum lalu aku minum dan kembali ke kamar aku masih belum bisa mencernanya dengan baik. Aku memutuskan untuk ke kamar suho hyung untuk menceritakan dan sekalian melihat kondisi sehun.

 _tok tok tok_

"suho hyung.."

 _tidak ada jawaban_

sudah 3 kali aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban, _ah mungkin sudah tidur._ Saat aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk kembali ke kamar.

 _ceklek_

suho hyung membukakan pintu dengan rambut yang masih basah.

"ada apa chan?"

"boleh aku masuk?"

"masuk lah"

aku masuk ke kamar suho hyung dan sehun, saat masuk pemandangan yang menyejukkan hati langsung terlihat. Sehun tertidur dengan lucunya membuatku ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"biarkan dia tidur, jangan kau pandangi terus" suara suho hyung membuyarkan lamunanku

"hehehe, dia lucu hyung saat tertidur"

"karena dia dongsaengku jadi lucu"

"ewwh"

"jadi apa tujuanmu kesini chan?"

"oh ya, aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu."

"tentang baekhyun?"

"yaa"

"oke baiklah ceritakan"

aku menceritakan pada suho hyung tentang semua yang aku dengar tentang monolog yang dilakukan baekhyun tadi. Aku mengamati suho hyung yang sama sekali tidak berekspresi, memasang wajah datar dan seolah-olah dia mengetahui segalanya.

" _gotcha!_ tebakanku benar park chanyeol"

"huh?"

"ya tadi saat aku mengatakan kalau tebakanku benar, mungkin itu alasan dia tidak mau berkata jujur chan"

"tentang dia menyukaiku?"

"hmm tentu saja, dia menutupi kebenarannya karena dia ingin kau selalu dekat dengannya dan tidak berdekatan dengan sehun, mungkin selama ini dia cemburu dengan sehun karena sehun selalu mendapat perhatian lebih darimu daripada kau memberi perhatian ke baekhyun"

"tapi tidak dengan cara begini hyung seharusnya, tidak dengan cara menyakiti sehun" aku menatap sehun yang masih terlelap

"mungkin dia tidak tau harus mencari perhatianmu bagaimana lagi chan, dan mungkin ini menjadi salah satu cara dia untuk menarik perhatianmu walaupun cara yang diberikan salah dengan menyakiti sehun secara tidak langsung"

"aku tidak mau hyung kalau baekhyun semakin berharap padaku" aku berjalan mendekati sehun dan duduk disamping ranjangnya mengelus kepala sehun

"kenapa?"

"aku tidak ingin dia mensalah artikan perhatianku kepadanya dan aku takut kalau tidak sesuai ekspektasinya dia bisa menyakiti seseorang hyung"

"mm maksudmu seperti sekarang dia menyakiti sehun begitu?"

"mungkin hyung, dengan tidak mengatakan sejujurnya dan beberapa dari kita sempat memojokkan sehun"

"kau khawatir jika baekhyun melakukan hal lebih parah yang akan melukai perasaan sehun?"

"tentu saja hyung"

"kau menyukai sehun, park chanyeol?" aku menatap suho hyung yang sudah memasang senyum jailnya

"aku mohon jangan sampai sehun tau tentang perasaanku hyung"

"hahaha, baiklah aku akan menjaga rahasiamu"

"terima kasih hyung"

"mm park chanyeo"

"kenapa?"

"kau hanya menyukai? tidak mencintai?"

"yak hyung! jelas saja aku mencintainya"

"tapi kau bilang kau menyukainya bukan mencintainya"

"sama saja hyung"

"beda makna park chanyeol"

"terserah apa katamu saja hyung"

aku sudah lelah berdebat dengan suho hyung, aku lebih memilih mengelus kepala sehun dan memandang wajah sehun yang polos. _ah lucu sekali dia._

"chan, aku tau kau harus apa"

"huh? soal?"

"hubunganmu dengan sehun dan baekhyun, maksudku kau tidak ingin seperti ini kan?"

"tentu saja hyung"

"kalau begitu kau dan sehun harus berjaga jarak dan begitu pula kau dengan baekhyun, mm kau tidak boleh memberikan perhatian lebih kepada sehun biar baekhyun tidak cemburu, tapi kau juga jangan memberikan perhatian lebih pada baekhyun. Dan kalau kau mau memberikan perhatian lebih pada sehun lebih baik kau lakukan melalui chat atau secara diam-diam yang baekhyun tidak lihat"

aku memikirkan perkataan suho hyung, sebenarnya ada benarnya juga dari ucapannya. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengontrol perhatianku kalau sudah menyangkut sehun, aku pasti akan berlebihan memberikan perhatian. Aku tidak ingin dia kenapa-kenapa dan aku harus menjaga dia agar tidak terjadi sesuatu padanya.

cukup lama aku memikirkan perkataan suho hyung, dan akhirnya aku mensetujui itu demi kebaikan sehun, aku dan juga baekhyun. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak memberikan perhatian ekstra ke sehun secara gamblang didepan yang lain.

"terima kasih hyung"

"okaay, sekarang kembalilah ke kamarmu aku ingin istirahat"

"bye hyung" aku berjalan keluar kamar tapi sesuatu menghentikan langkahku untuk keluar

"apa lagi chan?" suho hyung tidak jadi berbaring ketika melihat aku tidak jadi keluar

"aku melupakan sesuatu hyung"

"apa?"

aku tidak menjawab, aku melangkahkan kakiku ke arah sehun dan menundukkan kepalaku

 _cup_

aku mengecup kening sehun dan beralih ke telinga sehun untuk membisikkan sesuatu

 _goodnight sayang, aku mencintaimu_

dan ku akhiri dengan mengecup lagi kening sehun sebelum akhirnya aku keluar dari kamar mereka.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _November, 2016_

 _3am kst_

 _"yak hyung! jelas saja aku mencintainya"_

 _"tapi kau bilang kau menyukainya bukan mencintainya"_

 _"sama saja hyung"_

 _"beda makna park chanyeol"_

 _"terserah apa katamu saja hyung"_

Seorang namja yang tak kalah cantik mengintip percakapan antara si tiang dan si leader tanpa sengaja. Keberuntungan baginya untuk mendengar sekaligus mengintip kedua orang itu karena pintu kamar Suho tidak tertutup rapat. Ia mendengar semua percakapan dan perlakuan chanyeol kepada sehun, bagaimana cara chanyeol memperlakukan sehun tadi sangatlah lembut. Ia iri karena orang yang dicintainya itu tidak pernah bersikap selembut itu padanya. Dan itu sukses membuat hati dan pikirannya kacau. Yeahh, namja itu adalah Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera menyingkir dari situ dan bergegas menuju ke kamar dengan krystal yang hampir tumpah dari mata indahnya.

"Aku harus bisa merebut perhatian chanyeol dari sehun dengan cara apapun, aku ga boleh kalah dari si albino itu. Aku juga membutuhkan perhatian dari Chanyeol, aku mencintainya sudah sangat lama dan aku takut kehilangannya. Tuhan aku harus bagaimana? Ini rumit, aku sendiri tidak ingin EXO pecah hanya karenaku. Aku juga sudah mencintai pekerjaan ini" ucap Baekhyun frustasi

Malam berganti pagi, semua member bersiap – siap untuk melakukan serangkain konser mereka. Mereka akan melakukan konser di Tokyo Dome.

"Pagi, Kyungsoo hyung!" sapa si tiang

"Wah, tak biasanya kau menyapaku tanpa menjahiliku dulu" sindir Kyungsoo

"Oh Sehun" kali ini Jongin memanggil Sehun

"Ada apa Jong?" Sehun menghampiri Jongin yang sedang duduk

"Bagaimana keadaan kakimu, hun?" tanya Jongin dengan nada yang terdengar khawatir di telinga Sehun

"Aku tak apa Jong, ini lebih baik dari yang kemarin"

Tanpa sehun sadari, chanyeol memperhatikannya dengan tatapan tak kalah khawatir. Dan kejadian itu tertangkap di sudut mata Baekhyun dan itu membuat Baekhyun badmood. Tanpa ba bi bu Baekhyun duduk disamping chanyeol. Chanyeol terlihat kaget.

"Chan, bagaimmm….." ucapan Baekhyun terpotong

"Baiklah, sudah waktunya kita untuk berangkat ke bandara. Chanyeol duduklah disebelah Jongdae dan Xiumin hyung" ucap Suho dengan nada yang tegas dan tidak bisa dibantah.

Perjalanan yang melelahkan tapi EXO tidak pernah mengeluh lelah karena mereka harus menyenangkan fans mereka. Karena hal itulah EXO dicintai banyak orang dan orang yang mencintai EXO adalah orang – orang yang loyal.

"Oke, sekarang pembagian kamar. Untuk kali ini kamar akan aku bagi" Suho mengintruksi member lain saat sudah sampai hotel

"Suho hyungg….." panggil Baekhyun dengan nada yang manja

"Ada apa Baek? Merayuku ha?" sindir Suho

"Lanjutkan hyung, badanku sudah pegal ini" rengek Jongin

"Hyungg….. boleh ya aku sekamar dengan Chanyeol. Aku sudah lama tidak sekamar dengan Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun to the point

"Maafkan aku Baek, tapi susunan kamar sudah aku atur saat dipesawat. Jongdae, tolong bacakan"

"Kamar 420 diisi oleh Kyungsoo dan Jongin, kamar 421 diisi oleh Chanyeol dan Suho, maaf kali ini kau harus tidur sendiri Hun kamar 422 diisi olehmu. Kamar 423 diisi oleh Lay hyung dan Baekhyun, kamar 424 diisi oleh aku dan Xiumin hyung"

"Hyungggg…." rengek Baekhyun kepada Suho

"Maafkan Baek, untuk kali ini tidak ada penolakan" ucap Suho tegas dengan tatapan tajam.

Semua member sudah masuk ke kamar mereka, saat Baekhyun akan pergi ke kamarnya Suho mencekal pergelangan tangannya

"Aku tau kau mencintai Chanyeol jangan buat hal ini menjadi perpecahan bagi grup ini, Baekkie" bisik Suho kepada Baekhyun

"Bb..bbagaimana kau bis..bisa ta..au" ucap baekhyun tergagap

"Aku tidak bodoh Baekhyun, aku tau Sehun menolongmu saat kau diserang ssasaeng saat itu. Kau tidak memberitahu Chanyeol yang sebenarnya kan? Itu pun kau lakukan agar tidak kehilangan perhatian chanyeol. Aku tidak buta Baek, aku tau apa yang terjadi saat ini. Itu semua sudah cukup menjelaskan bahwa kau mencintainya"

"Maafkan aku hyunggg, aku tidak bisa jauh dari Chanyeol. Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi" ucap Baekhyun dengan tegas dan berlalu meninggalkan Suho.

Suho mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar menghadapi kelakuan anggotanya. Ia harus sabar menghadapi apabila menghadapi mereka.

Sore harinya mereka melakukan gladi bersih dan sedikit pengarahan di venue yang akan mereka gunakan untuk konser nanti malam.

"Cukup gladi bersih. Kita kembali ke hotel sekarang dan latihan lagi besok siang" ucap pelatih mengakhiri gladi bersih

"Jong, sepertinya kita harus berlatih sekali lagi. Aku sedikit kesusahan dibeberapa bagian" ucap Sehun kepada Jongin

"Baiklah Hun, kita berlatih sekali lagi ya"

"Hyung, kalian duluan saja. Aku masih harus berlatih bersama Jongin untuk dance kami nanti" lapor Sehun kepada para hyungnya.

"Apa kau sedang menghindari Chan hyung hm?" bisik Baekhyun saat ia berjalan melewati Sehun. Setelah itu Baekhyun berlari mensejajari langkah chanyeol dan berjalan beriringan dengan chanyeol membuat Sehun menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar.

sehun dan jongin baru saja menyelesaikan latihan mereka, sehun harus beberapa kali meringis sakit saat latihan mereka karena kondisi kakinya yang belum sembuh total. Sebenernya dokter sempat menyarankan dia untuk tidak menari untuk beberapa bulan kedepan sampai kakinya benar-benar sembuh. Tapi demi para fansnya sehun rela melanggar aturan dokter dan tidak mengkhawatirkan fansnya, menurutnya kekhawatiran fans membuatnya hatinya sakit.

sehun dan jongin memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke hotel untuk beristirahat, tapi karena kelelahan dan kakinya masih sakit sehun terjatuh dari tangga saat turun panggung. Dan berhasil membuat jongin yang sedang menelfon sang kekasih _nona Jung_ meneriakkan nama sehun serta para staff yang berada disekitar mereka langsung berlari menolong sehun dan membawa ke ruang kesehatan yang mereka sediakan.

Jongin langsung menghubungi managernya untuk memberitahukan apa yang terjadi dengan sehun, sehun yang mengetahui jongin menghubungi managernya langsung memanggil jongin dan mengatakan untuk tidak memberitahukan kepada chanyeol. Jongin yang tadi sempat memutuskan telfon dengan kekasihnya langsung menghubungi lagi kekasihnya agar kekasihnya tidak khawatir dan memberitahukan tentang kondisi sehun.

disisi lain sang manager ingin memberitahukan kondisi sehun kepada para member tapi dia harus mencari waktu yang pas mengingat chanyeol masih ada disekitar mereka dan sehun tidak menginginkan chanyeol mengetahui itu. Setelah sampai dihotel chanyeol langsung naik menuju kamarnya, dan manager mereka udah saat yang tepat untuk memberitahukan kondisi sehun kepada member lain.

"suho.." panggil manager hyung

"ya hyung?"suho menghentikan langkahnya menghampiri managernya

"bisa kau ajak mereka semua berkumpul dikamarku? kecuali chanyeol"

"untuk apa? dan kenapa chanyeol engga hyung?"

"ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan"

"tapi jongin dan sehun belum kembali"

"mereka yang ingin kita bicarakan ho, ajak member lain kekamarku sekarang"

"baiklah hyung"

suho menelfon xiumin yang ternyata masih bersama member lainnya, dan memberitahukan untuk segera berkumpul ke kamar manger mereka. Suho bersama managernya melangkahkan kaki untuk ke kamar managernya, didepan kamar managernya sudah ada para member yang menunggu dengan raut wajar bertanya-tanya untuk apa mereka berkumpul di kamar managernya.

"ada yang inginku bicarakan dengan kalian tapi jangan kalian beritahukan ke chanyeol"

baekhyun yang mendengar itupun langsung bertanya-tanya mengapa chanyeol tidak diberitahu. Mereka semua masuk ke kamar managernya dan menempatkan posisi yang nyaman, dan menunggu managernya mengatakan sesuatu yang penting. Mereka semua yakin ada sesuatu yang penting jika sampai harus berkumpul secara mendadak dan apalagi chanyeol tidak boleh diberitahu.

"jadi apa yang terjadi hyung?" xiumin membuka suara karena penasaran

"sehun cidera dan kakinya mengalami pembekakan lagi" manager hyung ngusap kasar wajahnya

"MWO?!" mereka semua kaget dan mulai merasa cemas dengan kondisi sehun

"jongin tadi menelfonku memberi kabar tentang sehun, dan aku belum tau kabar terbaru jongin belum memberiku kabar lagi"

"kenapa kau tidak telfon lagi saja hyung?" ucap baekhyun kesal karena managernya tidak menghubungi jongin lagi dan dia khawatir dengan kondisi sehun

"ini sedang kucoba baek, sabar sedikit" manager mereka langsung menelfon jongin lagi

 _tut tut tut_

"halo?"

"halo, jong"

"ya hyung?"

"bagaimana kondisi sehun?"

"yak hyung, loudspeaker lah" ucapan chen menyadarkan sang manager dan menloudspeaker

"Jongin kondisi sehun bagaimana?" tanya suho khawatir

"ah ini yang sebenernya ingin kuberi tahu"

"bagaimana jong?" tanya xiumin penasaran

"kalian dimana?"

"kita dihotel, dikamar manager hyung jong" balas chen

"aku sudah dilobby dengan sehun kita akan kesana sekarang oke"

jongin memutuskan telfon mereka dan segera memampah sehun menuju kamar sehun agar sehun bisa istirahat terlebih dahulu sebelum ke kamar managernya. Setelah membawa sehun kekamarnya, jongin langsung menuju kamar managernya dan menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Semuanya merasa khawatir dengan kondisi sehun dan bingung harus bagaimana nanti ketika konser, jongin memberi tahu mereka bahwa dokter mengatkan sehun tidak boleh menari terlebih dahulu karena kondisi kakinya yang tambah parah, sehun tidak mengikuti saran dokter sebelumnya.

Setelah mereka berkumpul suho menatap chen dan kyungsoo memberikan isyarat _ada sesuatu yang inginku sampaikan_. Chen dan kyungsoo yang mengetahui tatapan sang leader langsung mengikuti sang leader untuk menuju restoran yang ada di lobby hotel. Setelah mereka menempatkan posisi yang sedikit aman agar tidak terlihat oleh orang-orang, akhirnya suho mulai menatap mereka bergantian dan yang ditatap mengetahui kemana arah pembicaraan mereka kali ini.

Ah bukan suho yang memberi tahu kedua member ini tentang perasaan chanyeol ke sehun, tapi kedua member ini sudah mengetahui lebih awal tentang perasaan chanyeol kepada sehun melalui gerak-gerik chanyeol, ah lebih tepatnya hanya mereka yang peka terhadap perasaan chanyeol dibandingkan yang lain, jaid tidak heran kalau mereka mengetahui itu.

bagaimana suho mengetahui kalau mereka juga mengetahui tentang itu? itu semua karena mereka berdua mendadak mengatakan bahwa mereka berdua melihat betapa khawatirnya chanyeol dan pelukan yang chanyeol berikan ke sehun waktu ditaman belakang. Suho yang tidak bisa berbohong kepada mereka berdua akhirnya meng-iyakan perkataan mereka tentang itu.

"jadi bagaimana hyung?" kyungsoo membuka percakapan mereka

"aku tidak tau soo, aku ingin memberitahukan ke chanyeol sebenarnya"

"kau yakin akan memberi tahu itu hyung?" chen menatap suho ragu

"aku ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya chen, mengingat dulu kita sempat menyembunyikan tentang kondisi sehun saat tangannya terluka dan kita tidak memberitahu dia dan akhirnya dia marah dan mendiamkan kita semua selama seminggu"

"itu yang kita takutkan hyung" chen menunduk bingung harus bagaimana

"tapi sehun tidak ingin kita memberi tahu chanyeol" kyungsoo lesu

 _hening_

mereka terdiam memikirkan apa yang seharusnya mereka lakukan, memberi tau chanyeol tentang kondisi sehun tapi nanti sehun marah atau tidak memberi tau chanyeol tentang kondisi sehun tapi kalau dia mengetahui dia akan marah. Mereka benar-benar kalut sekarang tidak tau harus apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang.

"apa kita tetap memberi tau chanyeol tapi meminta dia untuk pura-pura tidak mengetahuinya? maksudku agar tidak ada yang marah" kyungsoo memberi ide

mereka berdua menatap kyungsoo menimbang-nimbang ide kyungsoo tersebut.

"oke setuju" suho mensetujui ide kyungsoo setelah menimbang-nimbang cukup lama

chen hanya mengangguk mensetujui ide kyungso, walau sebenarnya dia sedikit tidak yakin dengan ide tersebut.

Mereka naik ke atas dan menemani suho untuk berbicara dengan chanyeol. Dengan perasaan resah mereka membuka kamar suho-chanyeol dan mendapati chanyeol duduk dikasur dengan memainkan laptonya.

"oh hyung.." chanyeol menyapa para hyungnya

"hai chan.." sapa kyungsoo dan chen bebarengan

mereka memilih tempat yang nyaman dan memulai lagi dengan hanya saling tatap tidak ada yang mulai percakapan untuk memberi tahu chanyeol. Chanyeol memandang ketiga hyungnya hanya bingung seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin mereka bicarakan padanya tapi tidak ada yang mengatakan sama sekali.

"ada apa hyung? kalian hanya saling bertatapan seperti itu" ucapan chanyeol berhasil mengalihkan tatapan mereka ke arah chanyeol, memandang ragu chanyeol.

"mm.. chan kita ingin mengatakan sesuatu" ucap suho hyung yang diangguki kedua hyungnya

"biar suho hyung yang mengatakan saja chan" tambah kyungsoo yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam suho

"hahaha oke, jadi suho hyung apa yang ingin kau katakan?" chanyeol menatap suho

"tapi setelah kuberitau kau jangan panik, jangan khawatir berlebihan maksudku jangan secara gamblang kau mengkhawatirkannya ingat perjanjian kita oke?"

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hyung?" chanyeol menatap suho datar, perasaannya mulai resah

"berjanjilah terlebih dahulu chan, dan berjanjilah juga untuk pura-pura tidak mengetahui ini"

"katakan saja apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hyung"

"berjanjilah terlebih dahulu dan aku akan memberitahumu"

"arraseo, jadi apa yang terjadi?" chanyeol mengalah

"mm.. tentang sehun" ucap suho ragu

"sehun kenapa? dia sakit? dia hilang? dia belum kembali?" chanyeol benar-benar khawatir sekarang, mengingatkan lagi jika sudah menyangkut sehun dia akan berubah menjadi seorang polisi yang menginvestigasi pelaku dengan pertanyaan runtut

"tenang sedikit chan, kalau kau begini bagaimana bisa suuho hyung menjelaskan padamu" ucap chen menyadarkan chanyeol untuk tidak panik

"sehun cidera chan, kakinya tambah membengkak dan dokter mengatakan dia tidak boleh menari untuk beberapa bulan kedepan dan sebenarnya sehun tidak ingin memberitahukan kondisinya kepadamu tapi karena kita tau kau akan marah kalau kita tidak memberitahu kondisinya jadi kita putuskan untuk memberi taumu diam-diam jadi kita mohon kau pura-pura tidak tau apa-apa dan jangan mengkhawatirkan sehun secara gamblang"

ucapan suho membuat chanyeol terdiam dan mulai mengingat perasaannya yang sedari tadi resah tanpa suatu alasan dan akhirnya dia menemukan jawaban dari keresahannya adalah sehun mengalami cidera serius. Dan apa tadi katanya? sehun tidak ingin dia mengetahuinya? tapi member lain mengetahui kondisinya. Chanyeol menatap ketiga hyungnya secara bergantian.

"terima kasih hyung atas informasinya" chanyeol berdiri dan menutup laptopnya meninggalkan kamar hotelnya tanpa mengatakan dia akan pergi kemana kepada para hyungnya.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ramai riuh terdengar dimalam yang cerah di Tokyo, sorak sorai dari para EXO-L meneriaki idola mereka dan menunjukkan betapa bangganya mereka kepada grup yang sedang melejit itu. Bahkan para EXO-L merelakan uang, tenaga, dan waktunya untuk melihat idolanya berdiri diatas panggung dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Para member sudah siap dengan penampilan pertamanya

"Kita harus fokus dulu menghibur para fans kita, aku harap jangan ada insiden apapun yang bisa berakibat fatal. Lupakan dulu apapun yang mengganggu pikiran kalian. Goodluck guys!" pesan Suho kepada para member.

chanyeol sedari tadi mengamati sehun dan berjaga-jaga dekat sehun, karena takut sehun terjadi sesuatu yang lebih fatal lagi. Baekhyun yang mengetahui gerak-gerik chanyeol dari hotel sampai sekarang pun merasa kesal, dia merasa terabaikan. Bukan baekhyun tidak mengkhawatirkan sehun juga, tapi dia kesal karena tidak bisa diperhatikkan chanyeol.

para member dan para staff sebenarnya sudah meminta sehun untuk duduk dikursi roda saja selama konser nanti, tapi sehun menolak karena dengan adanya dia duduk di kursi roda sama saja melihat para exo-l khawatir dan nangis, sehun tidak mau kalau fans sampai menangis karena khawatir dengan kondisinya. Menurut sehun air mata para exo-l sangatlah berharga, jadi dia tidak ingin air mata itu jatuh karena dia.

sehun tetap nekat untuk menari dengan para member sampai pertengahan konser sekarang, saat membawakan exo membawakan lagu unfair sehun melihat baekhyun mendekati chanyeol dan menggoda chanyeol dan para fans langsung berteriak chanbaek. Sehun merasakan dadanya mulai sesak, ingin rasanya dia menangis sekarang melihat banyak orang lebih mendukung chanyeol dengan baekhyun dibandingkan dengannya. Beberapa kali selama konser sehun menangkap basah momen romantis baekhyun dan chanyeol, hingga chanyeol bisa tertawa lepas dengan baekhyun. Sehun meredam rasa cemburunya dengan menyapa para fans, suho yang mengetahui itu langsung menghampiri sehun bergabung untuk menyapa fans.

"gwenchana hun" sehun menatap suho dan tersenyum

sehun melewati seorang fans yang membawa banner bertuliskan _chanbaek forever_ , dia tersenyum tipis dan mendapati salah satu fans mengangkat banner bertuliskan _hunhan shipper,_ dia tersenyum dan meminta banner tersebut. Ah dia merindukan luhan hyung, sehun menatap banner tersebut dan membawa banner tersebut ke tengah panggung dan mengangkat banner tersebut sambil tersenyum. Member yang lain membaca banner yang dibawa sehun dan tersenyum langsung merangkul sehun, mereka tahu bahwa dongsaeng mereka ini sedang merindukan hyungnya itu, begitu pun juga mereka yang juga merindukannya. Chanyeol yang mengetahui sehun membawa banner _hunhan_ pun moodnya langsung berubah.

chanyeol berfikir bahwa sehun menyukai luhan bukan dirinya, baekhyun yang mengetahui chanyeol sedang dalam mood jelek langsung mengajaknya bercanda sebenarnya ini salah satu cara dia untuk menarik perhatian chanyeol, chanyeol yang sempat berfikir bahwa ini masih dalam posisi konser akhirnya menanggapi baehyun dan bercanda dengan baekhyun. Salah satu fans melempar bunga ke chanyeol dan para fans berteriak untuk diberikan kepada baekhyun, chanyeol berfikir dia aan memberikan fan service dengan melakukan apa yang diminta oleh fans. Dengan membawa bunga dia berjalan ke arah baekhyun dan berlutut didepan baekhyun sambil menyodorkan bunga itu, dan berhasil membuat sorak riuh terdengar dari para fans. Sehun menengok ke arah mereka diikuti dengan member yang lain, hancur sudah hati sehun sekarang.

Mood sehun langsung memburuk seketika ditambah lagi dengan kakinya yang semakin nyeri. Pada saat mereka menyanyikan angel sebagai lagu penutup konser mereka, exo bermain air dengan saling menyiram air satu sama lain yang berakhir dengan panggung basah, karena kondisi kakinya sedang sakit, panggung basah dan dia berlari menyebabkan dia harus terpleset. Chanyeol dan chen yang berada didekat sehun saat terjatuh langsung berlari kearah sehun dan mengulurkan tangan mereka untuk membantu sehun berdiri, karena moodnya masih buruk dan semua karena chanyeol, akhirnya sehun menerima uluran tangan chen dan meninggalkan chanyeol.

chanyeol yang ditolak uluran tangannya hanya melihat sehun yang mulai dipampah chen menuju ke backstage, beberapa member juga khawatir dengan sehun. Kyungsoo yang mengetahui bahwa uluran tangan chanyeol tadi ditolak oleh sehun langsung menghampiri chanyeol. Menepuk pundak chanyeol dan merangkul chanyeol untuk berkumpul dengan yang lain melakukan penutupan konser mereka.

Setelah penutupan mereka semua langsung menuju ke backstage dan menuju ruang kesehatan. Sehun masih ditemani manager serta petugas kesehatan yang memeriksa kondisi kaki sehun, setelah selesai diperiksa petugas kesehatan keluar dan mempersilahkan para member untuk melihat sehun. Saat mereka mendekati sehun, mereka mendengar isak tangis sehun dan mereka menatap sang manager untuk menjelaskan. Sang manager hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"nanti kuberi tahu kondisinya setelah kita sampai hotel dan berkumpul di kamarku. Sekarang biarkan dia tenang dulu" ucap sang manager lalu meninggalkan mereka

mereka langsung mendekati sehun dan memeluk sehun, mereka tidak tega dengan kondisi sehun seperti ini terlihat dari wajahnya dia benar-benar merasa terbebani oleh banyak hal. Chanyeol yang tidak tega melihat sehun menangis langsung memeluk sehun saat itu juga, melupakan perjanjiannya dengan suho dan membuat para member terkejut melihat aksi spontan chanyeol. Baekhyun yang melihat itu merasa jengkel dan mengepalkan tangannya.

Ketika semua member keluar untuk membereskan barang-barang mereka dan sehun untuk kembali ke hotel, baekhyun yang terakhir keluar mendekatkan dirinya kepada sehun dan duduk disisi sehun, dan memberikan tatapan yang sulit dibaca oleh sehun. Sehun tau ini bukan sesuatu yang baik mengingat aksi spontan chanyeol tadi.

"bisa kau turuti apa kata dokter hun? biar kau cepat sembuh dan chanyeol tidak mengkhawatirkanmu terus, tidak memberikan perhatian khusus padamu terus. Kau tau dengan kau seperti ini sama saja kau mengambil kembali perhatian yang sempat chanyeol berikan kepadaku saat dia memojokkanmu hun. Kau tau rasanya itu sakit hun? Ah jelas saja kau tidak tau, kau kan selalu mendapat perhatian lebih dari chanyeol. Hun aku tidak bodoh, aku tau kau menyukai chanyeol dan kau pasti merasa senangkan bisa mendapat perhatian ekstra terus dari chanyeol? sakit atau tidak kau selalu mendapat perhatian itu. Aku kadang merasa iri denganmu karena kau selalu diperhatikan dia, selalu dipedulikan dia. Tapi sayangnya banyak orang yang menginginkan aku dengan chanyeol hun, kau tau itukan? maksudku kau tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka dengan kau bersama chanyeol bukan?" ucapan baekhyun menusuk hati sehun.

Sehun terdiam. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi yang dikatakan baekhyun benar, dia tidak ingin mengecewakan para fansnya dengan adanya dia bersama chanyeol.

Tanpa mereka duga suho dan xiumin mendengar percakapan mereka, dan mereka merasa kaget dengan ucapan baekhyun. Yang benar saja seorang byun baekhyun bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang menohok hati orang. Suho sudah tidak sabar menghadapi tingkah baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun!" teriak suho berhasil mengalihkan tatapan kedua orang dihadapannya

"hyuu...hyu.. hyung" ucap baekhyun terbata-bata

"jaga ucapanmu baekhyun!" suho yang sudah emosi pun langsung ditenangkan oleh member lain yang mendengar teriakan suho

"hyung..hyung sabar" lay dan jongin menarik suho dan mengelus pundak suho menyalurkan energi sabar untuknya

"ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya chanyeol mulai menaikkan nada bicaranya

"tanya saja pada temanmu ini" suho menunjuk baekhyun

semua member menatap baekhyun untuk menjelaskan semuanya, tapi belum sempat baekhyun berbicara sehun sudah memotongnya.

"sudahlah, tak ada apa-apa kalian tenang saja, dan apa yang dikatakan baekhyun hyung memang benar hyung jadi kau tak perlu marah dengannya" sehun beranjak dengan langkah tertatih meninggalkan semua member

setelah tersadar beberapa saat chanyeol langsung menyusul sehun keluar, tapi dia tidak menemukan sehun sama sekali.

"kau mencari sehun, chan?" tanya seorang staff

"ah ne, hyung. Apa kau melihatnya?"

"ah tadi kulihat dia sedang berjalan ke arah sana sepertinya dia menuju ketaman dekat sini"

"oh ne, gomawo hyung"

chanyeol langsung berlari menuju taman yang dimaksud oleh staffnya tadi. Dan benar saja sehun sedang berada disana dengan perlahan dia mendekat kearah sehun, dari jarak dia berdiri sekarang dia dapat mendengar isakan sehun. Chanyeol merasakan hatinya teriris mendengar itu, dia berjongkok didepan sehun dan menghapus air mata sehun. Sehun kaget dan membuka matanya, dia kaget chanyeol ada dihadapannya sekarang. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan sehun.

"jangan menangis" ucap chanyeol sambil menghapus air mata sehun yang masih menetes

"a..ani"

"ceritakan padaku hun"

"tidak ada yang harus aku ceritakan, hyung"

"kalau tidak ada, kenapa kau menangis?"

"mm.. aniya aku cuma merindukan luhan hyung"

"kau yakin? kalau begitu bisa kau ceritakan apa yang dikatakan baekhyun samapi-sampai suho hyung marah?"

"mm.." sehun menundukkan kepala tidak berani mengatakan yang sebenarnya

"jangan beralasan karena tidak ingin merusak hubunganku dengan baekhyun,kau jadi tidak menceritakan padaku"

"tidak ada apa-apa hyung, percayalah"

chanyeol menatap sehun dengan sendu

"hun"

"hmm.."

"bisakah kau kali ini saja, mengatakan jujur kepadaku? maksudku langsung menceritakan padaku tanpa embel-embel perjanjian atau alasan merusak hubungan? aku mohon kali ini saja hun"

sehun menatap chanyeol dengan air mata yang sudah menggenang. Dalam hitungan detik sehun langsung menghambur kepelukan chanyeol, chanyeol dengan sigap menerima serangan pelukan dari sehun. Chanyeol mengelus rambut sehun memberikan ketenangan untuk namja manis tercintanya.

"jangan.. jangan tinggalin aku hyung"

"hei, gak ada yang mau ninggalin kamu hun"

"jangan hyung, aku mohon"

"hei, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu hun"

sehun melepaskan pelukan mereka, dan chanyeol berpindah kesebelah sehun karena dia sudah pegal harus berjongkok terus

"ayo kembali ke hotel hun, mereka sudah menunggu kita"

"tapi aku masih ingin disini hyung"

"nanti mereka khawatir hun"

"tapi aku benar-benar masih ingin disini chan hyung"

"ash, baiklah aku akan memberi kabar mereka, aku akan menemanimu disini"

sehun tersenyum, tanpa meminta untuk ditemani, namja dihadapannya ini sudah peka. Setelah chanyeol memberikan kabar kepada managernya, dia manatap sehun yang sedang melamun.

"hun.."

"hm?"

"ceritakan padaku, jangan kau pendam sendiri"

sehun menatap chanyeol nanar

"hyung.."

"weo?"

"aku ingin bertanya padamu"

"tanyalah"

"kalau seandainya kau memiliki seseorang yang kau cintai tetapi banyak orang yang tidak menyukai hubungan kalian, apa kau akan memutuskan hubunganmu?"

chanyeol terdiam dan menatap sehun

"aku tidak akan peduli dengan perkataan banyak orang, biar saja mereka tidak menyukai hubunganku dengannya. Aku yang memiliki kehidupan ini, aku tau dimana kebahagiaanku. Aku tetap mempertahankannya karena yang tau aku bahagia atau tidak bersama kekasihku hanya aku sendiri, mereka tidak mengetahui didalam kehidupanku mereka hanya tau luar kehidupanku."

sehun menatap chanyeol, berharap chanyeol benar-benar membuktikkan omongannya jika mereka bersama

"kalau mereka yang tidak menyukai seseorang itu, dan mereka selalu mencoba menjauhkanmu dari orang itu?"

"aku akan bertahan demi orang itu, walaupun aku harus merelakan nyawaku untuknya akan kuberikan, walaupun nanti aku dihujat pun aku tak apa"

"apa ada seseorang yang kau sukai hyung?"

"mm.. lebih tepatnya aku mencintai dia hun"

"ohh okaay"

"kau tidak ingin tau dia siapa hun?"

"mm biar aku tebak.. baekhyun hyung?"

"yak! mana mungkin aku mencintainya"

"mungkin saja hyung, dia kan berbakat"

"lalu, kalo dia berbakataku harus mencintainya begitu?"

"mm.. ani"

"kau tidak ingin menebaknya lagi?"

"aku tidak tau, harus menebak dengan siapa, lagian kau kan jarang sekali benar-benar dekat dengan seseorang"

"kau ingin tau?"

 _apa aku harus mengetahuinya? aku takut jawabannya akan menyakitkan, tapi aku penasaran dengan orang itu - batin sehun_

"mm.. tidak sebenarnya, tapi kalau kau ingin memberi tau juga aku tak masalah"

"aku ingin mengatakan siapa orang itu, tapi aku takut dia akan menjauh dariku"

"kau ini gak gantle hyung, belum berperang sudah mengibarkan bendera putih"

"apa aku harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada orang itu?"

"kenapa tidak? siapa tau dia membalas perasaanmu hyung"

"ah kau benar. kalau begitu aku pergi sebentar, kau tunggu disini ne"

 _ah kan benar, kau jangan berharap itu kau oh sehun! dia mencintai orang lain sadarlah itu, jangan terlalu berharap bodoh! - batin sehun_

perlahan air matanya kembali menetes, tidak seharusnya dia menanyai tentang hal itu. Dia benar-benar merasa lemah sekarang, merasa bodoh karena makin membuka luka lebar dihatinya. Tangisannya semakin kencang memikirkan chanyeol akan mengatakan perasaannya kepada orang lain. Chanyeol yang melihat sehun menangis pun merasa bingung, dengan cepat chanyeol mendekati sehun dan membuka tangan sehun yang menutupi wajahnya.

"hei, kau kenapa hun?" tanya chanyeol khawatir

"a..aniya hyung"

"hei ada apa? katakan hun"

"tak apa hyung" sehun melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman chanyeol

tangis sehun mulai mereda dan chanyeol kembali memposisikan dirinya disebelah sehun

"apa tadi kau pergi itu menemui orang kau cintai hyung?"

 _sehun bodoh! pabbo! pabbo! jelas saja dia pergi untuk menemui orang itu pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu oh sehun! - batin sehun_

"ani, aku tadi ke supermarket membelikanmu susu kaleng, dan membeli beberapa makanan siapa tau kau lapar hun"

"jadi kau tidak menemui orang yang kau cinta?"

 _pabbo oh sehun! - batin sehun_

"jadi kau berharap aku menemui orang yang kucinta begitu?"

"mm.. tidak tapi siapa tau kau ingin menemuinya"

"kau ingin tau siapa orangnya hun?"

"kalo boleh tau"

"dia anaknya baik, aku sangat menyayanginya, kau tau mendengar dia menangis rasanya telinga dan hatiku sakit, dia manis, dia sabar, dia lucu, dia segalanya untukku hun"

sehun terdiam menundukkan kepalanya menahan air matanya yang ingin jatuh lagi.

"kau baik-baik saja hun?"

"ah..aku baik-baik saja hyung, lanjutkan saja"

 _Tuhan, kuatkan hati hamba-Mu ini - batin sehun_

"apa aku boleh tau orangnya hyung?"

"jadi kau penasaran?"

sehun mengangguk

"kau yakin?"

"yakin"

chanyeol menatap sehun dan dengan berani chanyeol memajukan wajahnya ke sehun

 _cup_

chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir sehun, karena tidak ada penolakan dari sehun chanyeol mulai memberanikan diri untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sehun hanya terkejut dengan tindakan dadakan dari chanyeol, lambat laun dia mulai menerima ciuman chanyeol dan membalas.

 _1 menit_

 _5 menit_

 _10 menit_

setelah 10 menit mereka berciuman, chanyeol dan sehun hanya saling menatap tidak ada pembicaraan. Suasana berganti menjadi canggung, hanya saling malu dan merutuki kelakuan mereka barusan.

"mm.. hun ma.. maaf"

"hmm.. tak apa hyung"

"mm.. kau marah?"

"aniya hyung.."

"jadi kau sekarang tau kan?"

"tentang?"

"siapa orang yang aku cintai?"

"hmm.. siapa?" sehun merasa bodoh sekarang

"apa aku harus mengulangi lagi hun? sampai kau tau siapa orangnya?"

"tapi kau belum meng..hmmpp"

ucapan sehun terpotong karena chanyeol sudah mencium bibir sehun lagi, berharap kali ini sehun bisa peka. setelah 2 menit chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"kau sudah tau sekarang?"

"hm.." wajah sehun memerah

"mm hun"

"hm?"

"jadi.. jadi... kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

"ha?"

"ah, kkalau kau tidak bisa menjawab sekarang juga tidak apa aku tidak memaksa"

sehun tersenyum melihat wajah chanyeol yang mulai tegang

 _cup_

dengan berani sehun mengecup pipi chanyeol dan berhasil membuat chanyeol semakin tegang

"aku mau jadi kekasihmu hyung"

chanyeol menatap sehun dengan tatapan tidak percaya, dalam hitungan detik sehun sudah berada didekapan chanyeol. Perasaan senang menyelimuti mereka berdua malam itu. Ah benar-benar malam yang membahagiakan bagi kedua namja itu.

tbc

mengingat 2 hari aku gak update ini ff, banyak yang minta lanjut

dan karena otakku lagi berjalan dan untuk menebus rasa

penasaran kalian aku buat 2 chapter ^-^

typo bertebaran gaess.. sabar yaa ):

Gomawo :*


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

sehun menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu chanyeol, chanyeol mengelus kepala sehun dengan sayang. Chanyeol beberapa kali mengecup kening sehun membuat sehun merona. Sehun kembali mengingat tentang ucapan baekhyun tadi, membuat matanya memanas lagi.

"chagi.. kamu kenapa?" chanyeol menyadari sedaritadi sehun hanya diam

"aniya hyung"

"kamu yakin? Hei aku ini sudah menjadi kekasihmu jadi katakan saja apa yang ada dipikiranmu sayang"

"mm.. hyung, apa fans tidak kecewa dengan status kita maksudku banyak fans yang menginginkan hyung dengan baekhyun hyung" sehun menunduk

"sehun-na liat hyung"

sehun mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap chanyeol, sekarang mereka saling berhadapan saling memandang satu sama lain

"dengerin hyung baik-baik ne"

sehun mengangguk

"fans yang baik itu selalu mendukung apapun yang sudah menjadi keputusan idolanya, baik itu urusan pekerjaan atau urusan asmara sayang. Kalau mereka marah karena tdolanya pacaran dengan bukan orang yang mereka mau itu namanya bukan fans yang baik. Lagi pula gak baik juga fans mengurusi kehidupan pribadi idolanya, dalam artian itu tadi memaksa idolanya untuk berpacaran dengan pasangan yang mereka tentukan, idola juga punya pilihan sendiri untuk menentukan mana yang baik mana yang gak baik untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan menurutku mereka bisa menerima keputusanku untuk memilihmu daripada baekhyun, walaupun tidak semuanya. Yang penting sekarang kita jalanin dulu hubungan ini, suka tidak sukanya orang lain kita pikirkan nanti. Lihat jongin dan krystal hubungan mereka sempat ditentang oleh fans dan mereka menerima banyak hujatan tapi mereka saling mempertahankan satu sama lain tidak memikirkan orang lain akan suka atau tidak. Sekarang kau mengerti?"

sehun mencerna kata-kata chanyeol dan mengangguk

"tapi aku seperti menyakiti baekhyun hyung" sehun meneteskan air matanya

"hei, seiring berjalannya waktu dia akan menerima semua ini sayang, jadi kau jangan khawatir dan jangan menangis lagi oke?"

sehun mengangguk dan memeluk chanyeol.

suara dering handphone chanyeol berhasil melepaskan pelukan mereka, melihat siapa yang menelfon sudah membuat chanyeol tegang. Dia melupakan perjanjiannya dengan manager bahwa dia akan kembali ke hotel sebelum jam 2 tapi sekarang sudah jam setengah 3 pagi. Chanyeol menggeser tombol hijau dilayarnya dengan ragu dan menempelkan smartphonenya ke telinganya.

"yeobseo hyung.."

...

"ah ne, mian hyung, kita akan pulang sekarang"

...

"ne hyung"

chanyeol menatap sehun, yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"manager hyung, memarahiku karena melanggar perjanjiannya"

"perjanjian?"

"iya, aku berjanji akan kembali bersamamu sebelum jam 2 tapi ini sudah jam setengah 3 pagi" chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya sambil meringis

"baiklah, ayo sekarang kita pulang"

"tapi tidak ada kendaraan umum hun, dan kondisi kakimu juga sedang sakit"

"tak apa aku masih bisa jalan hyung"

"tidak, aku tidak mengijinkanmu jalan. Lebih baik ku gendong kamu sampai hotel"

"tidak hyung, kamu kan capek"

"tak apa, demi sayangku ini aku rela" chanyeol berjongkok didepan sehun siap untuk menggendong sehun

"tidak usah hyung"

"cepat naik sehun-na"

sehun dengan ragu naik ke punggung chanyeol dan mereka mulai jalan sampai ke hotel, untung saja hotel yang mereka pakai dekat jadi chanyeol tidak perlu jalan jauh sambil menggendong sehun. Selama perjalanan mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk mengobrol hingga tertawa bersama, mungkin kalau orang yang melihat ini akan merasa iri karena mereka sangat romantis.

chanyeol dan sehun sampai dihotel, mereka melihat para member dan manager mereka yang berdiri didepan kamar sehun. Bukan tanpa alasan mereka berkumpul didepan kamar sehun, mereka harus berkumpul bersama membahas tentang apa kata dokter tadi mengenai kaki sehun, tapi karena kedua makhluk yang sedang dimabuk asmara ini tidak pulang-pulang jadi mereka menunda cukup lama sampai mereka pulang. Baekhyun yang melihat sehun digendong chanyeol pun menatap sehun sinis. Sehun tau kalau baekhyun tidak suka dan memilih untuk menunduk menempelkan keningnya di pundak chanyeol.

Setelah mereka masuk ke kamar sehun, chanyeol meletakkan sehun dikasur dekat sandaran kasur agar sehun bisa bersandar dan duduk disebelah sehun. Baekhyun yang melihat itu langsung murung dan dengan cepat langsung duduk didepan chanyeol, lebih tepatnya dia sedikit mepet kearah chanyeol. Sehun yang melihat itu langsung menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, chanyeol mengetahui kalau kekasihnya ini tidak suka dengan perlakuan baekhyun akhirnya menggenggam tangan sehun yang ada dibalik selimut, menyalurkan bukti bahwa dia tidak akan berpaling dari sehun.

Akhirnya manager membicarakan apa kata dokter yang mengatakan, kaki sehun semakin memburuk dan akan terus memburuk jika sehun memaksakan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang memberatkan kaki dan karena itu sehun tidak bisa menari selama beberapa bulan kedepan jika dipaksakan sehun bisa-bisa tidak bisa menari selamanya. Semua member yang mengetahui itu hanya menatap sehun yang mulai menangis lagi, dia tidak bisa jika tidak menari dia tidak mungkin hanya diam saja melihat yang lain menari tetapi dia hanya diam. Dengan sigap chanyeol memeluk sehun memberikan ketenangan untuk sehun begitu pun member lain, kecuali baekhyun walaupun dia juga sedih mengenai kondisi sehun, tapi disisi lain dia merasa cemburu karena chanyeol memeluk sehun.

Tangis sehun mulai mereda, chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan dia menggenggam lagi tangan sehun yang ada dibalik selimut menyalurkan kekuatan untuk kekasihnya itu. Diputuskan untuk beberapa bulan kedepan sehun harus menggunakan kursi roda dalam segala aktifitasnya, keputusan itu membuat sehun menjadi murung mengingat dia merupakan anak yang hyperaktif. Disisi lain suho menangkap sesuatu yang mengganjal diantara chanyeol dan sehun, suho yakin chanyeol tidak melupakan perjanjian mereka sebelum berangkat kesini, tapi sekarang seolah-olah dia melupakan perjanjian itu. Jongdae yang berada disebelah suho juga menangkap sesuatu yang mengganjal diantara mereka berdua.

"hyung, kau meresakan sesuatu yang mengganjal?" tanya jongdae sambil berbisik

"hmm, aku merasa ada sesuatu diantara mereka, kau tau aura dari mereka berdua sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya"

"itu yang kurasakan juga hyung"

kyungsoo yang berada didekat chanyeol pun langsung menatap suho dan jongdae yang tengah berbisik sambil menatap chanyeol dan sehun. Kyungsoo tau mereka sedang membicarakan kedua sejoli dihadapannya dengan cepat kyungsoo mengambil smartphonenya dan mengirim pesan ke suho.

 **to : suho hyung**

 **kalian sedang membicarakan chanyeol dan sehun?**

suho mengecek handphonenya karena ada notif, dilihatnya notif tersebut dan menatap kyungsoo dengan cepat dia langsung membalas pesan kyungsoo. Suho langsung memperlihatkan pesannya kepada jongdae.

 _to : uri kyungsoo_

 _hahaha, kau mengetahuinya? kau merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal juga?_

 **to : suho hyung**

 **tentu saja aku merasakannya, aku tidak bodoh. Aku sedari tadi berada didekat mereka tidak mungkin aku tidak merasakan ada yang mengganjal**

 _to : uri kyungsoo_

 _aku penasaran tentang apa yang mengganjal diantara mereka, apa kita harus menanyakannya?"_

 **to : suho hyung**

 **besok pagi-pagi kita tanyakan saja dia, kalau sekarang aku lelah. Ah kau kan sekamar dengannya jadi nanti saat dikamar tanyakan saja**

 _to : uri kyungsoo_

 _ah benar, tapi aku merasa malam ini aku akan tidur sendiri, akan kupastikan chanyeol akan meminta ijin untuk tidur disini_

 **to : suho hyung**

 **ya sudah kalau begitu tanyakan saja besok**

kyungsoo menatap suho dan jongdae yang sedang menatapnya juga dan mereka bertiga mengangguk bersama, merencanakan untuk mengintograsi chanyeol besok pagi. Akhirnya semua keluar dari kamar sehun, tapi saat semua sudah keluar chanyeol memanggil suho dan meminta ijin untuk tidur dikamar sehun malam ini. Ah benarkan tebakan suho, dia memang cenayang tidak diragukan lagi. Suho memberikan ijin kepada chanyeol karena dirasa baekhyun tidak akan mengetahui itu.

Dikamar chanyeol dan sehun saling bercanda dan berbagi cerita satu sama lain, dimana posisi mereka sekarang adalah sehun tidur didekapan chanyeol dan dengan senang hati chanyeol mendengarkan cerita sehun sambil mengecup kening sehun berkali-kali. Dan akhirnya mereka tertidur dengan posisi berpelukan sampai matahari menyapa mereka.

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sehun membuka matanya ketika matahari telah menyapa, memandang seseorang yang ada disebelahnya. Mengelus perlahan wajah tampan kekasihnya, merasakan setiap inci wajah kekasihnya mengakhiri sentuhan terakhir di bibir. Perlahan sehun mendekatkan wajahnya mengecup pelan bibir kekasihnya, tapi chanyeol langsung menahan sehun ketika sehun akan melepaskan ciumannya.

Sehun memukul chanyeol untuk melepaskan ciuman mereka, chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka dan tersenyum melihat wajah merah sehun.

"morning kiss sayang"

"lepaskan hyung, aku ingin mandi"

sehun melepaskan pelukan mereka dan ingin melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi, tapi dia ragu untuk melangkah menatap kakinya yang membengkak. Chanyeol yang mengetahui kaki kekasihnya masih sakit pun dengan sigap langsung menggendong sehun menuju kamar mandi.

"mau mandi bareng sekalian sayang?" tanya chanyeol dengan memasang wajah jailnya

"yak! park chanyeol mesum!" sehun memukul dada chanyeol pelan dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di lekukan leher chanyeol karena malu

chanyeol hanya tertawa melihat kekasihnya salah tingkah.

jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi, mereka harus siap-siap ke bandara untuk kembali ke seoul. Dan sekarang mereka sedang berkumpul di lobby untuk segera ke bandara, suho yang kebetulan berada didekat chanyeol langsung menepuk chanyeol dan mengajaknya menyingkir dari yang lain diikuti dengan jongdae dan kyungsoo. Chanyeol mengetahui bahwa ketiga orang ini akan mengintrogasinya, dia hanya menghembuskan nafasnya berpasrah jika nanti ditanya-tanya banyak hal.

"ada apa hyung?" tanya chanyeol ketika mereka telah menyingkir dari rombongan.

"jadi sudah ada hubungan lebih antara kau dengan sehun, park chanyeol?"

chanyeol terdiam mengamati ketiga membernya dan menyengir

"hehehe, kau kan cenayang hyung seharusnya kau sudah tau"

"kau jadian dengannya?" jongdae to the point

"yaps"

 _pletak_

"yak! hyung, kau ini apa-apaan?" chanyeol mengusap kepalanya yang dijitak suho

"kau ini bodoh atau gimana sih chan, aku memintamu untuk menjaga jarak dengan sehun tapi sekarang kau malah jadian dengannya"

"tapi kita saling mencintai hyung"

"kau tidak memikirkan dampaknya chan?" kyungsoo mengusap kasar wajahnya

"sudah kupikirkan"

"semua dampaknya?" tanya kyungsoo lagi

chanyeol terdiam, ya benar dia belum memikirkan semua dampaknya dia hanya memikirkan setengah atau mungkin seperempat dari dampak yang bakal terjadi dengan adanya dia dengan sehun menjadi kekasih.

"kau tidak memikirkan semuanya?" chen memandang chanyeol dengan kesal

"belum"

"Yak! Park Chanyeol!" teriak mereka bertiga yang berhasil mengundang pandangan member lain serta para staff.

Suho mengucapkan maaf kepada member lain dan para staff karena telah mengganggu ketenangan

"Kau harus diberi sedikit hukuman Park Chanyeol" ucap Suho dengan seringai tipis

"Ne?" mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna

"Aaaa, aku ada hukuman yang tepat hyung" Kyunsoo mengeluarkan pendapatnya

Kyungsoo menatap Suho sebentar dan dibalas anggukan oleh Suho

"Kau harus menjauh dari Sehun untuk sementara waktu"

"Ha? A..aniya, aniya"

"Aku setuju denganmu Kyungsoo hyung" sahut Chen

"Untuk kali ini saja Chan, ini semua kami lakukan untuk mencegah dampak yang akan terjadi nantinya. Kami menjaga mental kalian, berita dan gosip yang tersebar nantinya akan mempengaruhi karir dan mentalmu. Mentalmu dan tentu mental Sehun. Demi keutuhan grup ini dan demi EXO-L" ucap Suho layaknya ibu yang menasihati anaknya

"Hanya ditempat umum saja ya hyung aku harus menghindari Sehun ya, Hyungg…" rengek Chanyeol

"No! aku tidak mentoleransi permintaanmu itu" setelah mengatakan itu Suho berlalu dari hadapannya

"Aku harap kau dapat mengerti hyung.." ucap Chen dan mengikuti Suho begitupun Chen

Chanyeol benar – benar shock dengan hukuman yang diberikan hyung dan para dongsaeng kepada dirinya. Dirinya harus kembali menjaga jarak dengan kekasihnya itu. Ia dengan berat hati menjaga jarak dengan Sehun.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita harus segera ke bandara dan kembali ke Seoul" teriak managernya

Semua member segera memasuki mobil yang akan mereka gunakan ke bandara. Chanyeol berjalan dengan muka murung dan ia melihat Sehun yang berjalan dengan dibantu oleh Jongin

"Huh, baiklah aku akan menjaga jarak. Melindungi namja cantikku dari serangan media" gumam Chanyeol

Kali ini Chanyeol mecoba berjalan dengan senyuman di wajahnya meskipun hatinya tidak bisa ikut tersenyum

"Hyungg, Lay hyungg tidak ikut kita kembali ke seoul ya?" tanya chanyeol kepada member tertua

"Lay hyung harus kembali ke China karena ia harus syuting drama dan tidak bisa ikut bersama kita" ucap Xiumin

Perjalanan yang cukup panjang, akhirnya mereka sampai di dorm. Suho, Xiumin, Chen sudah lebih dahulu masuk ke dorm. Mereka terkapar di sofa karena kelelahan. Baekhyun berjalan dengan pelan – pelan karena ia baru saja bangun dari mimpi indahnya. Tiba – tiba

BRUKK…!

Kyungsoo yang sedang berlari menghindari pukulan dari chanyeol dan tidak sengaja menabrak bahu Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun yang setengah sadar sedikit oleng. Baekhyun yang tau sebentar lagi badannya menyentuh lantai reflek memejamkan matanya,

namun ia merasa badannya tidak sakit. Perlahan ia membuka mata dan terkejut siapa yang menolongnya. Yak, pria yang selalu ia cintai. Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Sehun dan Jongin yang baru saja masuk langsung terkejut melihat kejadian itu.

Sehun merasa hatinya sakit, lebih sakit hatinya daripada kakinya yang bengkak. Suho yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas

"Jong, bisakah kita ke kamar? Aku lelah" rengek Sehun kepada Jongin

"Ne, sehun"

Sehun melewati mereka, dan seketika membuat Chanyeol tersadar segera membantu Baekhyun berdiri

"Ehmm, Baek kau tak apakan?" tanya Chanyeol membantu Baek berdiri

"Ne, aku tak apa Chan. Gomawo"

 _Mian Hun, ini ketidaksengajaan. Tapi ini cukup membantuku menjaga jarak denganmu walaupun kita sama – sama terluka - batin chanyeol sedih_

Di kamar Sehun

"Istirahatlah Hun, kau sangat lelah. Kalau perlu bantuan panggil hyungmu ini tak apa" ucap Jongin lembut kepada adik tersayangnya

"Ne, Kaitem. Hehe" ledek Sehun

"Yak! Kau mengatai aku apa"

"bbuingg..bbuingg"

"Aishh, jangan tunjukan aegyomu padaku, Oh Sehun"

"Gomawoo, Kai"

"Ne, istirahatlah Hun. Aku kembali ke kamar"

Chanyeol mengintip kamar Sehun dan melihat Sehun tertawa membuatnya sedih, karena orang yang membuatnya tertawa bukanlah dirinya melainkan orang lain

"Sudah Chan, jangan dipikirkan" ucap Chen sambil menepuk bahunya dan berlalu

Chanyeol pun segera berlalu dari kamar Sehun dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Didalam kamar seorang namja masih tidak bisa memejamkan mata untuk istirahat. Kejadian hari ini terus menerus terulang diotaknya.

"Arrghh.." teriak namja itu sambil mengacak – acak surainya

Ia bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan tertatih menuju balkon kamarnya. Mungkin ia butuh udara untuk meringankan beban duduk dan memandangi langit malam kota seoul.

Dan otaknya terus memutar kejadian dimana kekasihnya berpelukan dengan orang lain didepan matanya sendiri. Baru saja dia merasakan kebahagiaan, namun tiba – tiba kebahagiaan itu sirna seketika.

"belum tidur, hm?" si leader menepuk pundak Sehun

"Belum ngantuk, hyung"

"Perkembangan hubungan yang bagus dengan chanyeol, hm?

"A…anii hyungg, tak ada hubungan apapun" bantah Sehun

"Sehun, Sehun kau seperti tak mengenalku saja. Kalian telah menjadi sepasang kekasih bukan"

"M..mwo? Dari mana hyung tau? Padahal aku tak mengatakan kepada siapapun"

"Suho pasti tau" ucap Suho percaya diri

"Hyung, cenayang! Ucap Sehun kesal

"Hyungg bukan cenayang. Hyung hanya mengamati"

"Ne hyung, kau sudah tau. Tapi hyungg, aku merasa kalau chanyeol menghindariku"

"Sudahlah hun, tak usah dipikirkan. Fokus saja dengan kesehatanmu, jangan pikirkan yang lain. Istirahatlah"

"Ne hyung" ucap Sehun lemah

Keesokan harinya mereka berkumpul untuk sarapan. Chanyeol dan Sehun tak saling menyapa, bertatap pun tidak. Chanyeol asik bercanda dengan Jongdae dan Kyungsoo sedangkan Sehun sedang mengobrol dengan Jongin.

 _Ddrrtt… drrtt_

Ponsel Suho berbunyi dan itu dari manager mereka

"Yeobseo, Hyung" sapa Suho

"…."

"Mwo!" mata Suho melirik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian

"….."

"Ne, hyung. Akan aku sampaikan"

"Chanyeol bisa kita bicara berdua saja?"

"Baik hyung" mengikuti Suho menjauh dari para member lain

"Manager baru saja menelpon dan ia memberitahu project SM yang akan diberikan kepada member kita. Kau dan Baekhyun akan mendapat project dari agensi kita. Dan besok kalian harus menjalani syuting itu. Kalian harus memasak untuk para siswa di sebuah sekolah menengah atas"

"M… mwo?" chanyeol terkejut atas project itu.

Chanyeol tidak berniat untuk bercerita kepada Sehun karena ia sedang menjaga jarak dengan Sehun. Jadi ia berniat untuk memberitahu baekhyun via sms.

Saat chanyeol kembali bergabung dengan member lain tidak sengaja Chanyeol dan Sehun bertatap mata cukup lama, namun Sehun memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan kembali mengobrol dengan Jongin.

"Hun, cepatlah sembuh agar kita bisa berlatih menari bersama" ucap Jongin

"Iya Jong, semoga cepat sembuh. Tubuhku terus memintaku untuk menari sedangkan keadaan kakiku seperti ini"

"Tak apa, jangan bersedih"

Keakraban Jongin dan Sehun semakin dekat saja, sehun melakukan ini karena ia kesepian. Ia merasa chanyeol hanya mengambangkan hubungan mereka. Sehun lelah.

Chanyeol melihat betapa perhatiannya jongin terhadap sehun membuta dadanya menjadi panas, dia memalingkan wajahnya ketika jongin mengelus kepala sehun. Ingin rasanya dia menarik sehun dan menjauh dari jongin, tapi apa daya dia dihukum oleh hyung dan dongsaengnya untuk tidak berdekatan dengan sehun. Chanyeol mengusap kasar wajahnya dan beridiri meninggalkan ruang tamu.

Sehun melihat chanyeol berdiri pun hanya diam, memandang ekspresi kekasihnya yang terlihat kesal. Chanyeol memasuki kamar dan membanting pintu yang berhasil menarik perhatian semua member. Suho, chen dan kyungsoo yang kebetulan sedang didapur bertiga saling bertatapan dan menghela nafas.

"apa kita sudah keterlaluan? maksudku tidak mengijinkan mereka berdekatan walaupun di dorm?" chen membuka suaranya setelah memikirkan bahwa dia keterlaluan

"aku juga berfikir seperti itu chen, tapi kita lihat saja gimana kedepannya" kyungsoo mengamati sehun dari dapur

"kita lihat saja, kalau sampai tambah buruk lebih baik ijinkan saja mereka berdekatan di dorm tapi tidak didepan umum" sambung suho sambil mengambil minum

 **seminggu sudah aku tidak update hehe**

 **maafkan aku, kemarin-kemarin aku study tour**

 **jadi gabisa update ):**

 **double update lagi buat nebus rasa penasaran kalian**

 **makin gaje ya? ):**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Pagi ini kota Seoul sangatlah cerah, secerah suasana hati Sehun. Setidaknya masih banyak member lain yang memperhatikannya, ia tidak merasa begitu kesepian. Lihatlah, pagi ini Sehun sudah disambut dengan senyuman hangat dari Jongdae dan Jongin. Namun tak sengaja ia melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun keluar dari dorm bersama – sama.

"Hyung, mereka mau kemana?" tanya Sehun pada manager mereka yang lewat didepan mereka

"Biasalah project dari agensi" ucap manager santai karena ia tidak tahu menahu tentang konflik yang terjadi

"Oh, oke hyung. Semoga sukses" ucap Sehun dengan fake smile nya

Yeah, suasana hati Sehun yang tadinya cerah berubah jadi mendung seketika. Jongdae yang melihat itu hanya bisa menepuk bahu dan memberikan senyum yang menenangkan.

"Kai, kau sudah sarapan?"

"sudah tadi, kau mau sarapan?"

"hmm, temani aku sarapan kai"

"aishh manja sekali kau ini"

"kau tau sendiri jong aku tidak bisa makan sendirian"

"aishh, oke oke kutemani"

"gumawo" sehun tersenyum yang berhasil membuat kai gemas

Setelah makan, sehun langsung kembali ke kamarnya, memikirkan lagi apa yang manager mereka ucapkan. Setibanya Sehun dikamar ia berjalan ke balkon kamar dengan tertatih. Memikirkan banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk diotaknya yang harus ditanyakan kepada kekasihnya itu.

Sehun berjalan ke arah balkon kamarnya, mendudukkan ayunan sambil berfikir mengenai semua alasan kekasihnya itu, alasan mengapa dia menjauh, alasan mengapa dia tidak memberitahukan projectnya dan sebagainya.

 _apa setelah menyakitiku dan mendapatkanku sekarang kau mau menyakitiku lagi hyung? dengan cara menjauh seperti ini? aku seperti yoyo yang kau tarik ulur hyung. Apa kau tidak berfikir tentang perasaanku? Beberapa hari ini kau selalu menjauhiku, apa aku berbuat salah? apa kau jangan-jangan hanya mempermainkanku hyung? Dan tentang projectmu? kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? aku ini kekasihmu hyung, seharusnya kau membicarakan kepadaku. Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau ada apa-apa harus saling terbuka tapi nyatanya sekarang kau sendiri yang tidak terbuka. - batin sehun_

sehun memejamkan matanya dan merasakan pipinya mulai basah, dia terisak memikirkan semua alasan yang akan chanyeol lontarkan nantinya ketika sehun menanyakan semua pertanyaan yang ada diotaknya. Pikiran negatif mulai menghinggap diotak sehun.

 _apa aku harus membicarakannya? ah tidak jangan sekarang. Apa kutunggu seminggu? - batin sehun_

sehun mencoba menenangkan dirinya, dia membuka ponselnya dan membuka instagramnya. Membuka akun instagram kekasihnya dan melihat tag-tag kan di akun kekasihnya. Sehun melihat banyak foto-foto yang diambil oleh para fans saat melihat kekasihnya bersama dengan baekhyun. Sebuah foto yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya foto itu berbeda dari yang lain.

Foto dimana sang kekasih merangkul pinggang baekhyun, berhasil membuat nafas sehun tercekat menahan gejolak yang ada didadanya. Melihat foto itu lagi dan membaca caption sang pemilik akun tersebut.

 **kyungmira61 aku merasa mereka benar-benar real sekarang, tadi baekhyun merangkul lengan chanyeol dan sekarang chanyeol merangkul pinggang baekhyun, benar-benar menggemaskan sekali mereka. Ahh aku tidak kuat melihat mereka, mereka benar-benar pasangan yang manis, so sweet sekali dan kupastikan sehabis ini banyak sekali yang mendoakan mereka bersama. Jangan sampai ada yang memisahkan mereka, mereka benar-benar so sweet dibandingkan pasangan yang lain.**

setelah membaca caption itu, sehun semakin merasa sesak dia ingin memaki semua orang yang menginginkan kekasihnya dengan yang lain. Perasaan takut kehilangan kembali muncul dibenak sehun, dia kembali memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Memutuskan hubungan dengan chanyeol padahal baru beberapa hari atau mempertahankan hubungannya dengan chanyeol dengan chanyeol yang berubah?

sehun memikirkan kembali tindakan yang harus dia lakukan, tidak dia tidak mau menyesal dikemudian hari. Dia memikirkan matang-matang semuanya dan memutuskan untuk bertahan. Bertahan demi orang yang dicintainya, bertahan walau tersakiti. Bodoh memang, tapi demi cintanya dia rela menjadi orang bodoh yang mau tersakiti.

Seminggu sudah chanyeol menjaga jarak dengan sehun, tidak lebih tepatnya seperti menghindari sehun. Apakah chanyeol bodoh? dia hanya disuruh menjaga jarak dengan sehun bukan menghindari sehun, tapi yang dia lakukan adalah menghindari sehun. Bodoh sekali dia ini, apakah dia tidak memahami kalimat yang diucapkan hyung dan para dongsaengnya? kelakuannya berhasil membuat gemas satu hyung dan dua dongsaengnya.

"apa kau sangat bodoh park chanyeol?" tanya suho sarkistik

sekarang suho dan chanyeol sedang berada di balkon dorm mereka, setelah makan malam tadi suho langsung mengajak chanyeol untuk berbicara. Chen dan Kyungsoo tidak mau ikut karena merasa gemas sekali dengan chanyeol.

"ada apa sebenarnya hyung?"

"kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana? aku hanya memintamu menjaga jarak dengan sehun bukan menghindari sehun"

chanyeol terdiam, ya dia menyadari dia menghindari sehun bukan menjaga jarak dengan sehun. Dia selalu mengabaikan sehun seminggu ini, merasa masa bodo dengan sehun. Tapi dia tidak benar-benar melakukan itu, setiap malam ketika semua orang tidur dia masuk kekamar sehun hanya untuk mencium kening sehun dan mengucapkan selamat malam.

"aku tau aku salah, aku tidak seharusnya menghindari dia"

"kau tidak melihat apa yang kau lakukan berdampak pada mood dan perilakunya seminggu ini?"

"aku selalu pulang malam, ketika semua orang sudah tidur jadi bagaimana aku tau"

"kau tidak menghubunginya sama sekali selama seminggu? maksudku saat kalian tidak bersama"

"tidak"

"kau tidak menghubunginya sama sekali?"

"tidak"

"kenapa?"

"kau tau satu pesan dari dia atau satu kata yang keluar dari mulut manisnya bisa membuat aku luluh, dan berakhir aku tidak bisa menjaga jarak dengannya. Dan kau pasti akan marah kalau aku tidak menjaga jarak dengannya."

suho terdiam, berfikir bahwa hukumannya akan berdampak menyakiti 2 orang yang dia sayang. Melihat chanyeol yang lama kelamaan semakin sedih, tatapannya memancarkan bahwa dia rindu berdekatan dengan sehunnya. Sakit hati yang terpancar ketika melihat jongin sebegitu perhatian dan sayangnya ke sehun.

Perlahan tapi pasti suho mendekat kearah chanyeol menepuk pelan pundah lelaki itu dan membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat chanyeol menghadap suho langsung, suho tersenyum membalas tatapan dongsaengnya.

sehun diam dikamarnya, sudah seminggu lebih dia tidak berbicara dengan chanyeol, tidak lebih tepatnya chanyeol tidak mau berbicara dengannya. Tidak mendapatkan kata-kata jujur dari chanyeol tentang projectnya dengan baekhyun, ah mengingat project mereka mengingatkan dia saat melihat foto kekasihnya dengan baekhyun minggu lalu didepan gedung SM.

sehun menghela nafasnya mengingat foto tersebut. Dia ingin mendapatkan kejelasan dari chanyeol tentang hubungan mereka, mendapatkan alasan dari semua pertanyaan yang ada diotaknya. Dia menatap layar ponselnya, menatap foto lockscreennya, foto dimana tangannya dan tangan chanyeol saling menggenggam erat saat mereka melakukan kencan diam-diam di malam hari.

Sehun merindukan saat mereka kencan diam-diam, tidak ada yang tau dan mengikuti mereka. Benar-benar kencan yang sangat bebas untuk seorang idol. Sehun tersenyum memandang lockscreen ponselnya, mengelus pelan tangan chanyeol yang ada diponselnya membayangkan sekarang dia mengelus tangan chanyeol dan saling menggenggam.

 _hyung, kau ada waktu? kalau kau ada, aku ingin berbicara denganmu, nanti kutunggu di balkon kamarku._

sehun mengirimkan pesannya kepada chanyeol, dia sudah tidak tahan harus diam seperti ini. Dia sudah lelah, menunggu kepastian dari chanyeol selama seminggu ini dan menunggu chanyeol untuk jujur mengenai projectnya dengan baekhyun, walaupun dia tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan project chanyeol setidaknya dia mengetahui apa yang menjadi kerjaan kekasihnya. Bukan maksud untuk ikut campur tapi yah tau sendirilah gimana.

Chanyeol merasakan ponselnya bergetar segera mengeluarkan dari sakunya. Satu pesan dari sehun? chanyeol membaca pesan sehun, perasaan takut dan cemas mulai menjalar. Takut sehun akan meninggalkannya, cemas dengan apa yang akan dikatakan sehun. Pikiran negatif mulai muncul diotak chanyeol, membuatnya tidka bisa konsentrasi dengan projectnya.

Setelah pulang dari kantor SM, dia langsung berlari menuju kamar kekasihnya tanpa peduli pandangan dan panggilan dari member yang lain, yang ada diotaknya sekarang adalah apa yang akan dikatakan sehun, setelah kelakuan bodoh yang dilakukannya.

"sehun.." chanyeol langsung memasuki kamar kekasihnya tanpa mengetuk

chanyeol berjalan masuk menuju balkon kamar kekasihnya, dilihatnya sang pujaan hati menutup mata sambil mengayunkan kedua kakinya, yang satu masih terlihat membengkak. Berjalan mendekati kekasihnya, sambil mengamati wajah tenang kekasihnya.

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan hun?" tanya chanyeol yang berhasil membuat sang kekasih membuka matanya

dilihatnya chanyeol berdiri dihadapannya, menatap mata hitam legam milik kekasihnya. Ingin rasanya dia marah-marah dengan kekasihnya untuk rasa sakit yang dirasakan.

"aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu, hyung"

"tentang?"

"duduklah dulu, baru aku akan membicarakannya" chanyeol langsung mengambil posisi disebelah sehun

"jadi tentang apa?"

"tentang kita, tentang hubungan kita"

nafas chanyeol tercekat, benar dugaannya.

"kenapa?"

"kau tanya kenapa? aku disini seperti yoyo yang cuma kamu tarik ulur tanpa kasih kejelasan tentang hubungan kita, mendiamkan aku selama beberapa minggu tanpa memberitahu apa salahku, tidak menjawab jika aku berbicara denganmu dan kamu malah pergi begitu saja. Tidak mengatakan yang sejujurnya tentang projectmu dengan baekhyun hyung, dan yang terakhir bagaimana bisa kamu merangkul mesra baekhyun hyung sementara kamu memiliki kekasih? dan tidak mencoba menghindar ketika baekhyun hyung merangkul mesra lenganmu. Kalau seperti ini terus, aku ini kamu anggap apa?" sehun menatap chayeol dengan air mata yang sudah mengumpul di pelupuk matanya

chanyeol terkejut bagaimana bisa sehun mengetahui tentang projectnya? dan tentang rangkulan itu yah seperti memang sudah tersebar luas di SNS dan sudah dipastikan sehun melihat itu.

Matanya bertemu dengan mata chanyeol, menyalurkan rasa sakit yang diterimanya kepada sang kekasih. Jatuh sudah pertahanan air mata sehun, air matanya terus berjatuhan membasahi pipi, isak tangisnya mulai terdengar. Chanyeol yang melihat itu langsung menghapus air mata sehun namun ditepis oleh sehun. Chanyeol menatap sehun dengan tatapan sama sakitnya yang dirasakan sehun.

Chanyeol langsung menarik sehun kepelukannya, tapi sehun berontak didalam pelukan chanyeol, berharap chanyeol segera melepaskan pelukannya. Sehun terus berontak sampai akhirnya chanyeol melepaskan pelukan.

"aku mencintaimu" ucap chanyeol

"hah? kau pikir aku percaya dengan kata-katamu? setelah kau bermesraan dengan lainnya sekarang dengan gampangnya kau bilang kau mencintaiku? Demi apapun Park Chanyeol aku benar-benar muak denganmu"

"maafkan aku"

"aku sudah memaafkanmu jauh sebelum kau meminta maaf, dan seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena menjadi penghalang kau dengan baekhyun hyung sampai-sampai harus jauh dariku dulu untuk bisa bermesraan dengan baekhyun hyung"

"aku tidak bermesraan dengannya, sehun"

"KAU BILANG TIDAK BERMESRAAN? LALU APA APAAN ITU RANGKULAN MESRA, MERANGKUL PINGGANGNYA, DAN DIA MERANGKUL LENGANMU DENGAN MESRANYA. DEMI APAPUN PARK CHANYEOL! KAU ANGGAP AKU APA? HAH?" sehun sudah kalut dengan chanyeol, rasa sakit hatinya benar-benar meluap sekarang.

"sehun, sayang tenanglah jangan teriak-teriak begini. Kita bicarakan pelan-pelan ya" chanyeol menarik sehun dalam pelukannya mengelus kekasihnya dengan sayang, merasakan bajunya basah dan suara isakan terdengar lagi. Sehun menangis lagi, dia benar-benar lelah dengan chanyeol sekarang meluapkan segalanya.

dirasa sehun mulai tenang, chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil kursi kecil yang ada di balkon menariknya hingga didepan sehun. Dia duduk sambil menggenggam tangan sehun, berharap kali ini dia bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan sehun.

"dengerin penjelasan hyung ne" chanyeol mengelus tangan sehun

"aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu okey?" chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus air mata sehun yang masih menetes.

"pertama, maafin aku karena aku bodoh, aku menghindarimu tanpa ngasih alesan ke kamu sampai akhirnya jadi beban pikiran kamu selama beberapa minggu terkahir padahal kakimu belum sembuh. Semua itu karena aku dapat hukuman dari suho hyung, chen dan kyungsoo untuk menjaga jarak denganmu, aku menghindar bukan menjaga jarak denganmu itu semua karena kalau aku cuma jaga jarak denganmu akan kupastikan aku gagal melaksanakan hukuman mereka mengingat aku tidak bisa jauh darimu, aku takut kalau aku gagal mereka bakal ngasih hukuman yang lebih berat. Kedua, bukan maksudku buat tidak memberitahumu tentang projectku dengan baekhyun, aku hanya takut kalau kau mengetahui itu kau akan cemburu dan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, aku hanya tidak ingin membebanimu maafkan aku karena aku tidak jujur. Dan yang ketiga maafkan aku..." chanyeol langsung menundukkan kepalanya menggenggam tangan sehun lebih erat.

"dan yang ketiga?" sehun ingin mendengar penjelasan chanyeol

"maafkan aku.. aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu, itu semua karena paksaan baekhyun, aku sudah menghindar dari rangkulan baekhyun tapi waktu itu banyak orang aku tidak bisa melepaskan secara gamblang dihadapan banyak orang, dan tentang aku merangkul baekhyun demi apapun itu karena dia jalan terlalu mepet denganku jadi aku menyuruh dia untuk maju duluan tapi banyak orang mensalah artikan aku merangkul baekhyun. Maafkan aku."

chanyeol menatap sehun yang hanya diam saja tidak membuka suara sama sekali. Sehun hanya menatap chanyeol dan begitupun chanyeol hanya menatap sehun dengan harap-harap sehun mau membuka suaranya.

"apa aku berarti untukmu hyung?" sehun membuka suaranya menatap mata tajam chanyeol

"sangat, sangat berarti. Kau kekasihku aku menyayangimu dan aku mencintaimu sangat" jawab chanyeol mantap

"kau tau, setelah foto kalian rangkulan beredar, banyak orang yang mengharapkan kalian benar-benar jadian dan ada banyak akun yang dengan sukarela akan menghujat seseorang yang merusak hubungan kalian?"

chanyeol tau itu, chanyeol tau apa yang akan terjadi jika hubungan mereka diketahui. Sehun akan dihujat dan akan dicap sebagai penghianat baekhyun, karena pacaran dengan chanyeol. Tidak hanya sehun, dirinya juga pasti akan dihujat.

chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan sehun.

"dengar, aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka katakan, aku akan selalu melindungimu apapun yang terjadi. Tugasku adalah untuk melindungi, menjaga, dan mencintaimu seumur hidupku, kau mengerti?" ucap chanyeol meyakinkan sehun

sehun hanya mengangguk berharap apa yang diucapkan chanyeol memang kenyataan

"kau lihat tanganku selalu ada dibawahmu ketika kita bergandengan, itu tandanya aku yang akan menopang semua kehidupanmu, senang sedih, sehat sakit, masa depanmu dan semua kehidupanmu lainnya. Sementara tanganmu yang ada diatasku itu tandanya kau akan selalu menguatkanku saat aku ada dibawah, saat aku rapuh, tanganmu diatas untuk menarikku dari keterpurukkanku membawaku ke kehidupan yang lebih baik, menuntunku yang membawa beban banyak."

sehun tersenyum mendengarkan penjelasan konyol chanyeol. Sehun berdiri diikuti dengan chanyeol, sehun menghadap chanyeol dan langsung menubruk tubuh chanyeol memeluknya erat sangat erat.

"aku merindukanmu"

"aku juga merindukanmu sayang" ucap chanyeol dan langsung mencium kepala sehun

mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka, perlahan chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir sehun. Merasakan kembali manis bibir kekasihnya, sehun mengalungkan tangannya ditengkuk chanyeol untuk menekan chanyeol memperdalam ciuman mereka. Mereka melepas sebentar ciuman mereka untuk mengambil oksigen dan menempel lagi, saling melumat bibir satu dengan yang lain menyalurkan cinta mereka.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sehun terbangun dan langsung mengambil ponselnya yang berada di nakas, dilihatnya sudah jam 9 pagi dan terdapat notifikasi pesan dari kekasihnya. Sehun membuka pesan kekasihnya.

 _Selamat pagi sayang, setelah bangun turunlah untuk sarapan dan setelah itu hubungi aku. Jangan coba-coba untuk bermesraan dengan yang lain selama aku belum kembali sayang. Nanti setelah aku kembali kita akan kencan diam-diam okay?_

Sehun tersenyum membaca pesan kekasihnya, dia bisa menjadi protectif dan romantis secara bersamaan. Sehun turun kebawah dan melihat si hitam dan pinguin hyung sedang berada di ruang tamu, sehun menyapa mereka berdua dengan senyum yang terus mengembang.

Jangan tanya kenapa, suasana hatinya sedang baik hari ini setelah kekasihnya mengajaknya berkencan. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa kering.

"oh sehun, kakimu sudah sembuh ya?" kyungsoo melihat kaki sehun yang sudah mulai membaik

"sudah hyung, lihatlah sudah mulai mengempes"

"baguslah, tapi tetap jangan kau gunakan kakimu untuk hal berat nanti sakit lagi"

"siap kapten"

sehun berjalan ke arah ruang tamu bergabung dengan kai dan kyungsoo yang asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Jong, aku ikut bermain" sehun langsung duduk dibawah bersebelahan dengan kai

"ambil saja sticknya"

sehun mengambil stick dan bermain bersama kai, 3 jam sudah mereka bermain bersama dan sudah dipastikan sang juara game yang memenangkan. Si hitam Kim Jongin memenangkan permainan mereka, canda tawa tercipta diantara kai dan sehun, kyungsoo yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum.

Sepintas ide jail terpikir diotak kyungsoo, melihat kai mengelus kepala sehun dan kyungsoo memfotonya dan dia akan mengirimkan kepada chanyeol. _Pasti sehabis ini dia akan terbakar cemburu – batin kyungsoo._ Kyungsoo segera mengirimkan foto kai dan sehun kepada chanyeol, tak perlu waktu yang lama chanyeol langsung membalas pesannya.

Segala pesan yang berhubungan dengan sehun, sudah dipastikan chanyeol langsung membalasnya tanpa berfikir dia sedang sibuk atau tidak. Sehun memang yang terpenting dari yang terpenting bagi chanyeol mungkin, sampai-sampai dia pernah meninggalkan rapat di gedung SM saat mengetahui sehun terkena air panas, padahal hanya terciprat sedikit tapi chanyeol langsung pulang.

Belum sempat kyungsoo membalas pesan chanyeol, ponselnya sudah berdering. Kyungsoo tersenyum siapa yang menelfonnya, ingin rasanya dia tertawa dengan apa yang ada diimajinasinya tentang apa yang terjadi setelah dia menerima panggilan dari chanyeol.

"yeobseo, PARK CHANYEOL" kyungsoo menekankan nama chanyeol yang berhasil membuat dua orang yang sedang asik bermain langsung menengok ke belakang. Sehun meminta kyungsoo untuk menspeaker ponselnya.

"Yak! Hyung berikan ponselmu kepada sehun, apa-apaan dia bermesraan dengan si hitam saat aku tidak ada" kyungsoo menahan tawanya ketika kedua orang dihadapannya sedang memasang wajah bingung

"hyung, ini aku" sehun menjawab panggilan chanyeol

"Yak! Oh sehun tadi kan aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk tidak bermesraan dengan yang lain, tapi sekarang kau malah membiarkan si hitam mengelus kepalamu dengan tatapan menjijikan sok romantisnya"

"tapi aku tidak bermesraan dengannya hyung, aku hanya bermain playstation dengannya"

"tapi dia mengelus kepalamu dengan tatapan dia mencintaimu sayang"

"Yak! Park Chanyeol! Apa kau lupa? Aku ini sudah memiliki kekasih, mana mungkin aku mencintai sehun bodoh! Tapi kalau aku putus dengan kekasihku, aku bersedia mengambil sehun darimu atau aku akan mendekati hyungku yang satu ini" Jongin membalas ucapan chanyeol sambil memasang wajah menggoda sehun dan kyungsoo

 _bugh_

Kyungsoo dan sehun langsung memukul punggung jongin setelah dia menggoda mereka. Dan berhasil membuat chanyeol berteriak yang memekikan mereka bertiga

"YAK! KIM JONGIN! Berani kau mengambil sehun dan menggoda sehun lagi kupastikan kau berada di ruang ICU atau kau berada di liang kuburmu HITAM!" ucap chanyeol sarkastik yang berhasil membuat kai merinding

suasana ruang tamu yang ramai karena mereka bertiga, berhasil membangunkan beberapa member yang lain. Xiumin dan chen langsung mendekati mereka dengan keadaan setengah sadar. Sang leader suho langsung menuju ke dapur mengambil minum dan beberapa cemilan.

" chanyeol dan baekhyun, dimana?" tanya suho sambil berjalan kearah mereka

"mereka kan ada project bersama, jadi sudah tadi pagi mereka pergi ke gedung SM"

yang hanya dibalas anggukan suho setelah duduk di single chair. Kyungsoo baru tersadar setelah beberapa saat chanyeol menelfon tadi. Dengan ceplosnya dia langsung menanyakan pada kai tanpa memperhatikan adanya xiumin yang belum mengetahui.

"Kai, bagaimana kau tau kalo sehun sama chanyeol pacaran?" tanya kyungsoo yang berhasil mengalihkan pandangan semuanya ke arah kyungsoo.

"MWO? Sehun sama chanyeol pacaran?" xiumin kaget dan kyungsoo langsung menutup mulutnya, dia melupakan ada xiumin

sehun, suho dan chen langsung melotot kearah kyungsoo dan hanya dibalas cengiran dari kyungsoo.

"mian hun hehehe" kyungsoo mengusap tengkuknya.

"chanyeol memberitahukan kepadaku saat aku keluar dari kamar sehun, setelah kita pulang dari jepang itu"

"jadi kalian pacaran hun?" tanya xiumin sekali lagi dan dibalas anggukan oleh sehun

* * *

 _07.00 pm kst_

"oh sehun, buka pintunya" seorang namja yang memohon kepada kekasihnya untuk membukakan pintu

"sayang dengarkan penjelasanku dulu, kau salah paham sayang. Oh sehun aku mohon dengarkan penjelasanku dulu" ucap chanyeol lirih

sudah 20 menit chanyeol berdiri didepan pintu kamar sehun, memohon kepada kekasihnya untuk membukakan pintu kamarnya. Tapi sia-sia saja kekasihnya tetap kekeh untuk tidak membukakan pintu untuknya.

member yang lain hanya diam dilantai bawah, mendengarkan chanyeol yang sedari tadi berteriak di depan kamar sehun memohon untuk dibukakan pintu. Member yang lain saling melemparkan pandangan mereka satu sama lain, dan berakhir menatap tajam kepada baekhyun.

 **flashback on**

chanyeol dan baekhyun baru saja sampai di dorm mereka, chanyeol dengan semangat langsung memasuki dorm karena merindukan kekasihnya. Dia segera masuk ke dalam dan ingin segera menghampiri yang lain yang sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu. Tanpa persiapan apa-apa chanyeol merasa ada yang menariknya, baekhyun langsung mencium bibir chanyeol, dengan tangannya menggantung di leher chanyeol, memaksa chanyeol untuk membalas ciuman mereka.

Semua yang ada diruang tamu melihat itu semua, melihat adegan ciuman mereka berdua. Sehun muak dengan semua itu, dia sudah berharap chanyeol segera pulang dan mereka akan berkencan, tapi sekarang yang dia lihat adalah kekasihnya pulang dan dia ciuman dengan orang lain yang mencintainya. Sehun langsung naik dan kembali ke kamarnya, membanting pintu kamarnya yang berhasil membuat terkejut semuanya dan melepaskan ciuman dua orang.

"kau hanya milikku park chanyeol" ucap baekhyun sambil menatap chanyeol dan segera ingin mencium chanyeol lagi tapi langsung didorong chanyeol.

Chanyeol langsung berlari kekamar sehun dengan harapan sehun mau mendengarkan dia kali ini

 **flashback off**

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BYUN BAEKHYUN?" tanya suho dengan nada tinggi

baekhyun hanya diam dan menunduk

"hyung sabarlah sedikit, kita tanya dia baik-baik saja" jongdae menarik tangan suho untuk menyuruhnya duduk kembali

"baek, apa yang kau lakukan? apa tujuanmu mencium chanyeol?" kyungsoo menatap baekhyun berharap akan dijawab

"ak.. aku mm.. aku.. aku hanya tidak suka chanyeol berpacaran dengan sehun"

"jadi dengan kau tidak suka dengan hubungan mereka, kau menciumnya didepan sehun?"

"ya kyung, dengan gitu mungkin mereka akan putus" baekhyun menatap kyungsoo

"tapi dia mencintai sehun, baek. Bukan dirimu, maksudku itu sama saja kau menyakiti 2 orang baek"

"jadi kau hanya berfikir bahwa dengan aku melakukan seperti itu aku menyakiti mereka? Bagaimana dengan perasaanku? Aku mengetahui mereka berpacaran tidakkah kau berfikir tentang perasaanku sedikit? hah? Kau fikir aku tidak tersakiti seperti itu? Aku sudah mencintai chanyeol lama tapi dia melirikku pun tidak, dan sekarang dia malah berpacaran dengan sehun!" baekhyun meluapkan isi hatinya dihadapan anggota yang lain dia menangis.

keheningan terjadi diantara mereka semua, mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, melempar pandangan mereka. Sampai suara tangisan chanyeol terdengar di lantai bawah membuat mereka semua merasa iba dengan chanyeol. Dengan terisak dia masih berharap sehun membukakan pintu untuk mendengarkan penjelasan mereka.

Baekhyun mendengarkan tangisan chanyeol langsung meneteskan air matanya lagi, dia merasa sakit mendengar chanyeol menangis, menangisi sehun bukan dirinya. Dia mengakui dia salah, membuat dua orang yang disayanginya menangis, tapi dia juga merasakan sakit hati juga. Dia merasa egois sekarang, merusak kebahagiaan orang yang dicintainya.

Suho berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai atas untuk menghampiri chanyeol. Para member yang lain mengamati suho yang mulai menaiki anak tangga, berharap sang leader bisa menenangkan chanyeol.

"chan, sudahlah kembali ke kamarmu biar aku yang bicara dengan sehun"

"tidak hyung, aku tidak akan pergi sebelum sehun membuka pintu dan mendengarkan penjelasanku" jawab chanyeol dengan lirih, air matanya masih terus menetes

"chan dengarkan aku kali ini"

"tidak hyung, ku bilang tidak" chanyeol kekeh tetap berdiri didepan pintu

"Park Chanyeol! Dengarkan perkataanku" ucap suho emosi

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak akan pergi sebelum sehun membuka pintu dan mendengarkan semua penjelasanku!" ucap chanyeol dengan emosi juga

member yang lain yang berada dibawah langsung naik karena merasa ada sinyal-sinyal akan ada pertengkaran diantara member mereka lagi. Mereka memisahkan chanyeol dan suho yang saling menatap tajam satu sama lain. Baekhyun mendekatkan dirinya kepada chanyeol dan menyentuh lengan chanyeol.

"Jangan sentuh aku baek!" seru chanyeol dan langsung melepas kasar tangan baekhyun dari lengannya

baekhyun terkejut dengan perlakuan chanyeol begitu pun dengan member yang lain, tapi baekhyun sadar chanyeol berbuat seperti ini karena kesalahannya sendiri. Dia melangkah mundur menghampiri member yang lain, yang menjauh dari chanyeol karena takut sewaktu-waktu chanyeol akan mengamuk.

Mereka semua menatap chanyeol iba, dia terus menangis berharap sehun membuka pintunya. Jongdae mengirim pesan kepada sehun untuk segera membukakan pintu karena mereka kasihan kepada chanyeol. Sehun membalas pesan jongdae dan membukakan pintu untuk chanyeol.

Semua orang menatap sehun yang mulai menampakkan wajah merah dan mata bengkaknya. Chanyeol langsung menubruk badan sehun sambil menangis mengucapkan kata-kata maaf, dia tidak membalas pelukan chanyeol dia menatap lurus kearah baekhyun. Ingatannya tentang ciuman chanyeol dan baekhyun kembali dan langsung mendorong chanyeol.

"kita selesai park chanyeol" ucap sehun tegas dan langsung menutup pintu kamarnya lagi

chanyeol membeku begitu pun dengan yang lain, ucapan sehun berhasil membuatnya terdiam otaknya terus menerus mengulang kalimat yang dilontarkan sehun. Jantungnya terasa sakit dan berhenti. Dia menatap lurus pintu kamar kekasihnya, jongdae mendekat kearah chanyeol menepuk pelan pundak chanyeol.

chanyeol berbalik dan menatap jongdae yang masih menepuk pundaknya. Menepis tangan jongdae dan langsung menuju ke kamarnya, membanting pintu kamarnya. Member lain menatap pintu kamar chanyeol yang tadi dibanting, dan dia mendengar suara teriakan diikuti dengan tangisan dari chanyeol.

 _seterpuruk itukah chanyeol ketika sehun memutuskannya? sebegitu cintanya chanyeol kepada sehun? - batin baekhyun_

 _kuatlah chan, aku akan membantumu - batin kyungsoo_

 _sebesar itu kah chanyeol mencintai sehun? - batin jongin_

"aku akan mendamaikan mereka, membalikkan hubungan mereka" ucap suho memecahkan keheningan

"aku akan membantumu, hyung" ucap jongdae yang diangguki semuanya

"maafkan aku" ucap baekhyun sambil menunduk

"minta maaflah nanti dengan mereka, jangan dengan kami, baek" balas xiumin

"sekarang kita istirahat saja, kita damaikan mereka besok" ucap suho langsung ke kamar yang lain

"suho hyung, aku tidur bersamamu" ucap baekhyun yang dibalas anggukan suho

mereka semua masuk kekamar masing-masing, kecuali suho dan baekhyun yang harus pindah kamar ke kamar yang lain.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sinar matahari masuk ke kamar seorang namja tanpa ijin, menyinari wajahnya yang masih merah dan matanya yang sembab. Namja itu terbangun dari tidurnya, masih dengan posisi tidur dia mengambil ponselnya dinakas, niatnya ingin melihat jam tapi menjadi salah fokus dengan foto yang menjadi layar locksreennya.

Mengamati senyum manis sang kekasih, mengelus wajah kekasihnya di foto tersebut. Setetes air mata berhasil keluar tanpa seijin pemiliknya, air mata itu terus menerus keluar seiring dengan isakan yang keluar dari mulut namja tampan tersebut.

"oh sehun.., maafkan aku sayang, maafkan aku" ucapnya sambil terisak

dia terus menangis, menangis dan menangis sambil bermonolog seolah-olah dia sedang berbicara dengan kekasihnya. Jongin yang berada didepan kamar chanyeol terdiam, niatnya ingin mengajak hyungnya sarapan tapi dia urungkan setelah mendengar tangisan chanyeol.

Jongin turun dan ditatap oleh para membernya yang lain dengan tatapan berharap jongin turun dengan chanyeol. Tapi mereka harus memusnahkan harapan mereka setelah jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Lay yang baru pulang dari china sudah tau apa yang terjadi segera naik ke atas menemui chanyeol.

 _Tok tok tok_

"chan, ini aku lay."

 _tidak ada jawabannya_

lay dengan pelan-pelan membuka knop pintu kamar chanyeol, dilihatnya chanyeol yang tiduran dengan membelakanginya. Lay berjalan menuju jendela yang ada dikamar chanyeol, dia berdiri menghadap ke arah chanyeol yang menatap kosong kearahnya. Lay menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan duduk disebelah chanyeol.

"ayo sarapan chan"

chanyeol menggeleng

"ayo chan, makanlah"

chanyeol menggeleng lagi

"dengarkan aku chan, kalau kau tidak makan bagaimana kau punya tenaga untuk membujuk dan menjelaskan semuanya kepada sehun? kau harus punya tenaga buat melakukan itu semua"

chanyeol terdiam, apa yang dibilang hyungnya juga benar tapi disatu sisi dia benar-benar sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik. Setelah berperang dingin akhirnya chanyeol mengalah dan mengikuti Lay turun.

Sampainya di ruang makan chanyeol memilih untuk meminum susu saja dan duduk disebelah lay, dia tidak berniat untuk menyentuh makanan.

"kau tidak makan?" tanya suho

"tidak, aku tidak mood untuk makan" balas chanyeol datar

"makanlah nanti kau sakit" ucap suho

"tidak, aku tidak berniat untuk makan"

chanyeol berdiri setelah menghabiskan susunya, dia langsung kembali kekamarnya dan duduk disofa kamarnya. Member yang lain hanya menghela nafas karena kali ini mereka harus benar-benar extra sabar dalam menjalankan misi mendamaikan hubungan chanyeol dan sehun. Chanyeol menatap ponsel-ponselnya, melihat foto-foto sehun yang ada digalerinya. Foto dimana dia mengambil secara diam-diam atau secara gamblang di hadapan sehun. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat wajah cemberut kekasihnya yang sempat dia ambil.

Senyum chanyeol memudar ketika dia mengingat kemarin dia bertengkar dengan kekasihnya, dia merindukan kekasihnya sangat. Ah membicarakan sehun, chanyeol tidak menemukan sehun tadi waktu dimeja makan. Apa sehun tidak sarapan? Dia paling tidak bisa kalau tidak sarapan, chanyeol keluar kamar dan langsung turun menuju ruang makan.

Dia tidak menemukan siapapun di ruang makan, dia melihat kearah ruang tamu dimana sekarang para member sedang berkumpul dan menatap kearahnya. Dia menghampiri mereka dengan tergesa-gesa

"apa sehun sudah sarapan?" tanya chanyeol to the point

"belum, dia tidak mau keluar kamar" balas kyungsoo

"sudah kalian paksa? dia paling tidak bisa tidak sarapan"

"sudah kami paksa, tapi dia kekeh tidak mau keluar kamar" balas jongin

chanyeol menuju ruang makan mengambilkan sepiring nasi dan beberapa lauk yang sudah dimasak oleh kyungsoo serta susu coklat kesukaan sehun. Dia membawa keatas, kali ini dia akan memaksa sehun makan. Chanyeol menaruh makanan ke meja dekat pintu kamar sehun dan mengetuk kamar sehun. Sehun yang mendengar ketukan dipintunya merasa jengah karena sejak tadi kamarnya selalu diketuk.

Dengan kesal sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu dan akan memarahi siapapun yang sejak tadi mengetuk pintunya, benar-benar mengganggu. Sehun berfikir bahwa mereka tidak berfikir bahwa sehun membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri.

 _ceklek_

chanyeol langsung mengambil makanan dan susu yang tadi diletakkannya ketika mendengar sehun membuka pintunya. Sehun terkejut siapa yang mengetuk pintunya, kekasihnya _ralat_ mantan kekasihnya berdiri didepan kamarnya dengan membawa makanan dan susu coklat. Sehun ingin menutup pintu kamarnya lagi tapi langsung dicegah oleh chanyeol.

"kau boleh marah denganku, kau boleh membenciku tapi kau harus sarapan hun"

chanyeol memaksa masuk ke kamar sehun, yang membuat sehun kesal. Chanyeol meletakkan semuanya di nakas sehun dan duduk bersila didepan sehun yang duduk diranjang. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan sehun, yang malah ditepis oleh sehun, chanyeol menghela nafasnya.

"makanlah, aku tidak ingin kau sakit" chanyeol berdiri ingin keluar kamar

chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar sehun, tapi dia berhenti dan berbalik ke arah sehun

"dengarkan aku, kalau kau sudah siap berbicara denganku, datanglah kepadaku aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Kau boleh marah kau boleh membenciku tapi satu hal yang harus kau ingat sehun. Aku mencintaimu sangat mencintaimu. Jangan berfikir aku akan berpaling darimu. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Makanlah, jaga kesehatanmu, aku mencintaimu" chanyeol mengecup kening sehun dan keluar kamar sehun.

sehun menangis setelah chanyeol keluar, begitu pun chanyeol dia menangis dibalik pintu kamar sehun. Dia benar-benar merindukan sehunnya, dia benci suasana yang terjadi tadi di kamar sehun. Chanyeol menghapus air matanya dan kembali ke kamarnya.

 _*seminggu kemudian_

Seminggu sudah kejadian tersebut, selama seminggu itu pula chanyeol selalu dengan mood yang buruk. Penampilannya sekarang bagaikan zombie, kantung mata yang sangat jelas, lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya sangat jelas, wajahnya yang pucat. Kondisi dan penampilannya benar-benar tidak dijaga dengan baik, yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah oh sehun, oh sehun dan oh sehun.

chanyeol masih tertidur padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 9 malam, dia merasakan badannya menggigil. Dia menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh badannya, kepalanya sakit sehingga dia tidak berniat untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Semua member berkumpul di ruang tamu kecuali chanyeol, sehun berada diantara mereka tapi dia hanya diam saja tidak berniat untuk bercanda dengan yang lain.

sehun gelisah, sejak tadi perasaannya tidak enak dia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Sehun berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil minum, tapi dia tidak sengaja menjatuhkan ponselnya. Sehun langsung mengambil ponselnya setelah kejadian tadi menarik perhatian para hyungnya, sehun menatap layar ponselnya yang retak. Dia menyalakan ponselnya dan menatap lockscreennya, retakan di layar tepat difoto chanyeol, sehun merasa ada sesuatu dengan chanyeol. Tapi sehun menepisnya.

Sehun mengambil minum, dan berjalan kembali ke ruang tamu. Melihat para hyungnya tertawa karena melihat pertengkaran antara jongin dan baekhyun karena jongin kalah bermain.

"Chanyeol belum turun, dia belum makan dari kemarin. Aku takut dia akan sakit" ucap jongdae khawatir yang berhasil mengundang pandangan dari semua member termasuk sehun. Sehun semakin gelisah, dia menatap layar ponselnya retakan itu tepat difoto chanyeol.

"ah benar, dia menjadi zombie, tadi pagi aku melihat dia benar-benar tak terurus" balas jongin sambil melanjutkan permainannya

"aku akan menyuruhnya untuk makan dulu" jongdae berjalan keatas ke kamar chanyeol.

*Kamar Chanyeol

Jongdae membuka knop pintu kamar chanyeol, _ah kamarnya tidak dikunci - batin jongdae_. Jongdae berjalan mendekati chanyeol, dia merasa panas ketika dia sudah didekat chanyeol. Dia melihat wajah chanyeol pucat dengan refleks dia memegang kening chanyeol.

Panas. Itu yang dirasakan jongdae setelah memegang kening chanyeol, dia panik karena chanyeol hanya bergerak gelisah mungkin karena badannya yang panas. Jongdae langsung berlari kebawah dan memberitahukan kepada semua member bahwa chanyeol demam tinggi.

Sehun yang kaget dan panik langsung berlari ke kamar chanyeol, menghampiri chanyeol. Duduk disisi chanyeol sudah membuatnya merasa panas.

"sehun,, sehun,," chanyeol mengigau memanggil sehun

Dengan sigap sehun langsung menggenggam tangan chanyeol, mengelus tangan chanyeol sambil mengelus kepala chanyeol. Sehun menatap para member yang sedang mengamatinya, dia meminta tolong jongin untuk mengambil kompres. Dengan telaten sehun merawat chanyeol, demam chanyeol masih tinggi membuat sehun menjadi tidak tega untuk meninggalkannya. Ditambah lagi dengan tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh chanyeol.

"tidurlah disini, temani chanyeol, hun" ucap kyungsoo yang dibalas anggukan sehun.

semuanya keluar dari kamar chanyeol, sekarang hanya sehun dan chanyeol berdua dikamar. Sehun naik ke atas kasur chanyeol dan menarik chanyeol dalam dekapannya, mengelus kepala chanyeol dengan sayang dan mencium kening chanyeol menyalurkan ketenangan untuk chanyeol.

Sehun menatap chanyeol, mengelus wajah tampan mantan kekasihnya. Memijit kepala chanyeol, karena dia tau pasti kepala chanyeol sakit. Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan dan matanya bertemu dengan mata sehun. Mereka saling bertatapan tapi kali ini air mata chanyeol mengalir berbeda dengan sehun yang menatap chanyeol sambil menghapus air mata chanyeol yang terus menerus mengalir.

"ma..maa.. maafin aku" ucap chanyeol terisak

"sstt.. jangan bahas itu sekarang hyung" sehun mengeratkan pelukannya kepada chanyeol

chanyeol masih terus menangis dan memeluk sehun semakin erat. Sehun mengelus punggung dan rambut chanyeol dengan sayang menyalurkan ketenangan untuk chanyeol.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chanyeol membuka matanya, rasa sakit dikepalanya sudah sedikit berkurang dan demamnya sudah turun. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan cinta, ditemani sehun sakitnya langsung lenyap.

Chanyeol menatap sehun yang ada disebelahnya masih dengan posisi semalam, dimana sehun memeluk chanyeol dan chanyeol berada didekapan sehun.

Chanyeol mengelus wajah sehun, air matanya menetes lagi. Mengingat dia menyakiti sehun dan berakhir sehun memutuskannya.

Sehun terbangun karena merasakan ada yang mengelus pipinya, dia menggeliat dan membuka matanya perlahan. Matanya bertatapan dengan chanyeol, dia menggenggam tangan chanyeol yang masih mengelus pipinya untuk berhenti.

Chanyeol menarik tangannya dan menunduk, dia mengusap air matanya. Mengingat mereka sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa membuat suasana menjadi canggung. Sehun mengangkat dagu chanyeol agar mereka bisa bertatapan.

Mereka saling berpandangan tanpa adanya pembicaraan, menyalurkan semua melalui tatapan mata.

"maafkan aku, hun. Aku sudah keterlaluan membiarkan dia menciumku apalagi didepanmu. Maafkan kau, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu, percayalah aku mencintaimu hun. Maafkan aku, kau boleh marah, kau boleh menghinaku, kau boleh memukulku, kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku tapi aku mohon jangan akhiri hubungan kita. Aku mohon" chanyeol kembali menunduk saat dirasa air matanya mulai keluar lagi

"boleh ku tanya sesuatu hyung?"

chanyeol mengangguk sambil mempertahankan posisinya untuk menunduk

"seminggu kau makan berapa kali?"

chanyeol mendongak menatap sehun, merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan sehun

"aku tidak tau, aku makan kalau mood saja"

"seminggu ini kau tidur berapa jam?"

"2-3 jam mungkin"

"pantas saja, lihat tubuhmu mengurus dan ini lingkaran hitam bawah matamu sangat jelas"

"aku lebih baik seperti ini, sehingga kau mau melihatku lagi, mau berbicara denganku"

"maksudmu? dengan kau sakit seperti ini?" tanya sehun tidak percaya dengan pernyataan chanyeol

chanyeol mengangguk

"aku rela sakit setiap hari, merasakan sakit setiap hari. Biar kau selalu ada disampingku, menemaniku, tidak meneriakiku, tidak memandangku dengan tajam"

sehun terdiam, pernyataan chanyeol kali ini benar-benar membuatnya membeku. Sebegitunya kah chanyeol membutuhkan dirinya? Sebegitunya kah chanyeol menginginkannya? mata sehun basah, air matanya sudah ingin terjun tapi ditahan oleh sehun.

"kau menginginkan aku?"

chanyeol menatap mata indah sehun

"sangat"

"kau membutuhkanku?"

"sangat"

mereka terdiam, tidak tau apalagi yang harus ditanyakan dan dibicarakan. Mereka hanya saling berpandang satu sama lain, menatap dalam dalam mata pasangannya. Perlahan chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah sehun, mencium benda kenyal milik sehun. Hanya sebentar dan langsung dilepaskan oleh chanyeol.

"maafkan aku" ucap chanyeol

"aku memaafkanmu, baekhyun hyung sudah menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku"

"terima kasih. Dan mm.. hubungan kita?"

"kenapa dengan hubungan kita? sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi diantara kita hyung"

"kau tidak ingin mengubahnya lagi?"

"aku tidak tau"

sehun beranjak dari tempat tidur chanyeol dan langsung keluar. Chanyeol terdiam, dia merasa ditolak oleh sehun. Dia membaringkan badannya dan menatap pintu kamarnya. sehun menolaknya, sehun menolaknya, itu yang ada dipikirannya sekarang.

sehun turun menuju ruang makan dimana para hyungnya sedang sarapan, melihat sehun turun mereka langsung memberondong sehun dengan berbagai pertanyaan mengenai kondisi dari chanyeol.

"ya gimana gak sembuh, orang bidadarinya yang nemenin" goda jongin yang dibalas tawa oleh yang lain sementara sehun mukanya sudah merah padam

"jagainnya pakai cinta jadi cepat turun demamnya" goda jongdae

dan godaan demi godaan yang dilemparkan oleh para hyungnya membuat sehun semakin merah padam. Dia buru-buru mengambil makan dan susu untuk chanyeol, segera berlari keatas menghindari gencaran godaan, tingkahnya kembali mengundang tawa para member melihat sehun kelabakan karena salah tingkah.

sehun kembali ke kamar chanyeol, dan mendapati chanyeol menutup matanya kembali. Dia meletakkan makanan dan susu diatas nakas, dia mengelus pelan lengan chanyeol.

"hyung, bangun makan dulu"

chanyeol membuka matanya ditatapnya sehun dihadapannya

"bangun, makan dulu"

chanyeol bangun dari tidurnya, duduk dan menyandar pada kepala kasur. Dengan telaten sehun menyuapi chanyeol, tatapan chanyeol tidak lepas dari sehun yang berhasil membuat wajah sehun memerah

"kau ini kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" sehun memukul pelan lengan chanyeol

"aku hanya merindukan sosok dihadapanku ini"

sehun tersenyum dan memandang chanyeol

"jangan ngegombal, makan dan minum obat lalu mandi dan istirahat"

"aku tidak menggombal oh sehun"

"ya ya ya terserah apa katamu saja park chanyeol"

sehun kembali menyuapi chanyeol, memaksa chanyeol menghabiskan makanannya padahal sudah daritadi chanyeol menolak untuk dimasukkan makanan lagi

"hun, apa kau menolakku?"

"ha? menolakmu?"

"tadi saat kutanya mengenai hubungan kita, kau langsung pergi"

"aku hanya mengambilkan makanan untukmu bodoh, aku menjawab tidak tau. Bukan berarti aku menolakmu"

"tapi kau seperti tidak ingin kembali padaku"

sehun terdiam

"apa status penting hyung?"

"menurutku itu penting, status itu untuk mengikat kita. Aku tidak ingin milikku menjadi milik orang lain kalau aku tidak memberinya status. Tapi kalau kau tidak ingin ada status diantara kita, aku tak apa"

sehun diam, menatap chanyeol dalam-dalam

"kita jalani saja yang sekarang, nanti kalau sudah tepat baru kita bikin status"

"baiklah"

sebenarnya chanyeol ingin mereka memiliki status, dimana dia bisa mengatakan kepada semua orang terutama mereka yang ingin mendekatinya atau mendekati sehun. Bahwa dia milik sehun begitupun sebaliknya sehun miliknya, tapi kalau sehun sudah berkata seperti itu yasudah dia hanya bisa berpasrah.

"kau melamun tentang apa?" tanya sehun yang menyadari bahwa sedari tadi chanyeol hanya melamun

"tidak ada"

#  
#

setelah chanyeol minum obat, mandi dan istirahat. Sehun keluar dari kamar chanyeol dan ke bawah untuk berkumpul dengan yang lain. Sebelum melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang tamu dia ke arah dapur untuk mengambil beberapa cemilan, tetapi langkahnya terhalang ketika jongin mencegatnya. Jongin mengajak sehun untuk duduk dimeja makan sambil mengobrol.

"jadi kau dan chanyeol sudah baikan?"

"sudah"

"apa kalian balikan?"

"tidak"

"tidak? yang benar saja"

"iya benar, kita tidak balikan"

"chanyeol tidak mengajakmu untuk balikan?"

"sudah, tapi aku bilang jalani yang sekarang dulu"

"jadi kau menggantungkan chanyeol?"

"mungkin bisa dibilang seperti itu"

"kau tidak takut chanyeol akan berpaling darimu?"

"kalau dia serius denganku dia tidak akan berpaling"

"hei.. hei.. kau salah persepsi hun. Kau tau dia mungkin serius denganmu tapi semakin lama kau menggantungnya dia akan lelah, dan akan mencari yang lain"

"tapi aku yakin chanyeol tidak seperti itu"

"hei, setiap orang bisa melakukan hal seperti itu, termasuk chanyeol. Mungkin kau akan merasa aman dengan menggantungkan chanyeol terlalu lama karena kau merasa chanyeol sangat mencintaimu. Tapi kau tidak akan pernah tau, diluar hubungan kalian dia didekati oleh orang lain, dibuat nyaman dengan orang lain dan diberi kepastian cepat oleh orang lain"

"apa kau sedang mengomporiku kim jongin?"

"tidak, aku hanya mengatakan fakta. Dulu sebelum aku pacaran dengan soojung, dia dekat minhyuk CNBLUE dan kau tau itu pasti, dia memiliki pemikiran yang sama denganmu, dia berfikir minhyuk sangat mencintaimu sampai-sampai dia menggantungkan minhyuk. Dan kau tau apa yang terjadi, minhyuk terlalu lelah digantung soojung dan akhirnya dia jadian dengan perempuan lain"

sehun terdiam, apa yang dikatakan jongin benar. Tapi demi apapun sehun belum siap kalau harus sakit hati lagi, tapi disatu sisi dia merasa takut mengingat banyak yang berusaha untuk mendekati chanyeol. Sehun menatap kearah member yang lain, dia menatap baekhyun. Ketakutannya mulai muncul, dimana sewaktu-waktu chanyeol akan luluh dengan baekhyun dan meninggalkannya.

sehun kembali menatap jongin yang ada dihadapannya yang sedang tersenyum melihat ponselnya.

"apa aku harus memberikan kepastian kepada chanyeol?"

"harus"

"sekarang?"

"tidak harus sekarang, tapi secepatnya"

sehun kembali memikirkan ucapan jongin, dia mengambil nasi dan mengambil makanan yang sudah dimasak oleh kyungsoo. sambil makan dia mulai membuka aplikasi instagramnya, membuka explore dan mendapati ada akun fanbase yang mendukung dirinya dan chanyeol. Dia tersenyum melihat foto-foto mereka dan caption yang ditulis oleh fans-fans mereka.

setelah makan dia kembali ke atas menuju kamar chanyeol. Diamatinya wajah tampan chanyeol, sehun tersenyum dan mengucap syukur karena dia bisa dicintai oleh sosok sempurna seperti chanyeol. Dia mencium kening chanyeol lama, yang berhasil membangunkan chanyeol tanpa dia sadari. Chanyeol tersenyum dan tetap diam.

sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap chanyeol, mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga chanyeol. Membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat chanyeol tersenyum lagi.

 _aku mencintaimu sangat_

chanyeol segera menahan tubuh sehun dengan memeluknya, ketika sehun akan beranjak dari posisinya. Sehun terkejut karena chanyeol terbangun dan menahannya.

 _aku juga mencintaimu lebih dari yang kau tau sayang_

sehun tersenyum dalam diam dan menyusupkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher chanyeol.

#

chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, dan mereka bangun dari posisi masing-masing. Mereka saling bertatapan, mereka saling menemukan luka dari pandangan masing-masing. Sehun memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan menghela nafasnya, dia kembali menatap chanyeol dan mengelus pipi chanyeol. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya menikmati elusan dari sehun, sehun memandang chanyeol dan tersenyum.

"hyung.."

"hm?"

"kalau akhanu menggantungmu terlalu lama, apa kau akan cari yang lain?"

"tidak, aku akan selalu menunggumu"

"kalau kau lelah menungguku?"

"aku tidak akan pernah lelah menunggumu"

sehun terdiam, dia ragu dengan jawaban chanyeol. Mengingat banyak yang ingin mendekati chanyeol, banyak yang lebih baik darinya. Dia menatap mata legam chanyeol, tidak menemukan titik kebohongan yang dibuat chanyeol dalam ucapannya.

"kalau ada yang mendekatimu, lebih baik dariku, apa kau tetap menungguku?"

chanyeol menatap sehun, dia menemukan sesuatu yang dikekhawatiran di mata sehun.

"tidak peduli mereka lebih baik darimu atau apa, menurutku kau yang terbaik untukku. Untuk apa aku mencari yang lebih baik darimu kalau kau saja sudah cukup untukku"

chanyeol mengelus tangan sehun, menatap wajah sehun dan tersenyum.

"terima kasih"

sehun tersenyum, merasa lega dengan jawaban yang diberikan chanyeol.

#

#

Disisi lain, baekhyun merasakan senang dan sedih bersamaan. Dimana dia merasa senang karena chanyeol putus dan merasa sedih karena 2 orang yang dia sayang merasa sedih semua terutama chanyeol.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar chanyeol, niatnya ingin melihat kondisi chanyeol tapi nyatanya dia harus menelan rasa pahit ketika dia melihat sehun dan chanyeol saling berpelukan dan chanyeol terus mencium kening sehun.

Rasa cemburu menguasai hati baekhyun dan dia benci pemandangan seperti itu, dimana seharusnya ketika mereka putus dia menggantikan posisi sehun. Dan berada diposisi sehun sekarang.

"ekhem.."

baekhyun berdehem yang mengalihkan pandangan dua sejoli yang tadi berpelukan, dengan cepat sehun langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Chanyeol menatap baekhyun tidak suka, pertama dia mengganggu suasana romantisnya dengan sehun dan kedua karena dia hubungannya dengan sehun berakhir.

Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan sehun untuk duduk lagi, tapi sehun langsung berdiri lagi. Ditariknya sehun lagi dan jatuh tepat dipangkuannya, membuat baekhyun terkejut karena posisi sehun dan merasa kesal. Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang sehun, menahan namja tersebut untuk tetap berada diposisinya. Chanyeol menatap baekhyun yang masih berdiri diambang pintu, tatapan mereka saling bertemu.

"ada apa?"

"aku hanya ingin melihat kondisimu chan"

"aku sudah baikan, sudah itu saja? silahkan pergi kau mengganggu suasana romantisku dengan sehun"

sehun langsung menatap chanyeol membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar dan memukul lengan chanyeol. Sehun ingin berdiri dan meminta maaf kepada baekhyun atas ucapan kasar chanyeol, tapi chanyeol tetap menahannya dengan erat

"mm.. baekhyun hyung maafkan chanyeol hyung. Dia tidak bermaksud mengusirmu hyung, kemarilah aku akan pergi"

"yak! Oh Sehun apa yang kau lakukan? aku mengusirnya untuk bisa berduaan denganmu, tapi kau malah meminta dia untuk masuk dan kau pergi? Demi apapun oh sehun yang aku butuhkan sekarang untuk berada disini adalah dirimu bukan baekhyun"

baekhyun menatap chanyeol dengan perasaan sakit, dia diusir oleh chanyeol yang notabennya adalah namja yang sangat dicintainya.

"tak apa hun, seharusnya aku yang pergi bukan dirimu. Chanyeol lebih membutuhkanmu daripada diriku"

"nah, dia sudah sadar diri hun, jadi biarkan dia pergi dan kau bersamaku"

"tidak hyung, kau tidak boleh seperti itu kepada baekhyun hyung. Biarkan baekhyun hyung berada disini bersamamu biar aku yang pergi"

sehun mencoba melepaskan tangan chanyeol dari pinggangnya, tapi semakin dia berusaha melepaskan tangan chanyeol semakin erat pula tangan chanyeol. Sehun terus berontak dan akhirnya bisa melepaskan diri dari kungkungan park chanyeol.

"hyung, masuklah. Kau berniat untuk melihat dan menjaganya kan? silahkan, aku akan keluar hyung"

sehun baru saja berjalan 2 langkah tapi lengannya sudah ditahan oleh chanyeol, begitu pula dengan baekhyun dia menghentikan langkahnya untuk masuk ke kamar chanyeol ketika chanyeol menahan sehun.

"OH SEHUN! SUDAH KU BILANG YANG KUINGINKAN SEKARANG DISINI ITU DIRIMU BUKAN BAEKHYUN, DAN KENAPA KAU NEKAT MEMBIARKAN DIA MASUK. INI KAMARKU OH SEHUN JADI AKU BERHAK UNTUK MENENTUKAN SIAPA YANG BOLEH DAN TIDAK BOLEH MASUK KEDALAM KAMARKU. DAN AKU TIDAK MENGIJINKAN BAEKHYUN UNTUK MASUK KEDALAM KAMARKU. KENAPA KAU MEMBERIKAN DIA IJIN SEHUN? KENAPA KAU MASIH BAIK KEPADANYA SETELAH APA YANG DIA LAKUKAN! DIA ITU YANG BERHASIL MEMBUAT KITA PUTUS OH SEHUN!" chanyeol benar-benar emosi sekarang, dia sudah tidak tahan dengan sehun yang masih baik dengan baekhyun.

baekhyun dan sehun sama-sama terkejut dengan intonasi chanyeol yang meninggi, sekarang mereka ketakutan setengah mati melihat chanyeol yang sudah murka. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, dia takut chanyeol akan semakin marah. Tapi disatu sisi dia ingin meluapkan emosinya juga.

"tapi ini kamar dia juga hyung, sudah sewajarnya dia masuk kesini hyung. dengan atau tanpa persetujuanmu, ini tetap menjadi kamarnya hyung" ucap sehun lirih

chanyeol terdiam, dia membenarkan ucapan sehun. Ini juga kamar baekhyun jadi sudah sewajarnya baekhyun masuk kesini dengan atau tanpa persetujuannya.

"baik, biar dia dikamar ini. Mulai sekarang aku akan tidur dikamar lain" ucap chanyeol datar yang berhasil mengalihkan pandangan kedua namja yang tadi menunduk menjadi melihat chanyeol.

"tidak, tidak chan. Lebih baik aku yang pindah kamar, kau tetap disini saja" baekhyun mencoba untuk menahan chanyeol

"tidak, kau yang disini saja. Biar aku yang pindah dikamar bawah"

chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kedua namja yang masih terdiam ditempatnya. Sehun dan baekhyun saling berpandangan, berusaha terlepas dari keterdiaman mereka. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kamar dan baekhyun, dia akan menyusul chanyeol.

Sehun segera turun mencari keberadaan chanyeol, dia mengelilingi dorm mencari chanyeol. Tapi dia tidak menemukan batang hidung chanyeol sama sekali, dia duduk disofa menghela nafasnya. Pandangannya jatuh tepat pintu suatu ruangan yang belum dia cek, dengan pasti dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tersebut. Dibukanya pintu itu perlahan dan nampaklah seseorang yang sedari tadi dicarinya.

Dia menatap chanyeol yang masih menatap keluar jendela, tidak menyadari kedatangan sehun karena terlalu larut dengan pikirannya. Sehun mendekat kearah chanyeol, ingin rasanya dia memeluk chanyeol dari belakang tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya mengingat dia hanya mantan kekasih chanyeol.

keheningan terjadi diantara mereka, tidak lebih tepatnya sehun belum bisa mengatakan sesuatu kepada chanyeol. Otaknya dan hatinya masih berperang untuk memeluk chanyeol atau tidak, disatu sisi chanyeol masih larut dengan pikirannya dan masih belum mengetahui keberadaan sehun yang berada dibelakangnya.

 _grep_

sehun memutuskan untuk memeuk chanyeol dari belakang, memeluknya dengan erat seakan tidak mengijinkan chanyeol untuk pergi. Chanyeol yang tadinya kaget karena ada yang memeluknya, langsung tersenyum setelah mengetahui siapa yang memeluknya. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk chanyeol mengetahui siapa yang memeluknya, dengan melihat jari-jari cantik dan cincin yang bertengger dijari manisnya.

"maaf.. maaf hyung" sehun memeluk chanyeol semakin erat dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir

chanyeol mengetahui punggunggnya mulai hangat karena air mata langsung memutar badannya menjadi menghadap sehun, dipeluknya namja dihadapannya dengan sayang.

"tidak apa, aku tidak marah. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena sudah membentakmu tadi"

"tidak, aku yang salah. Maafkan aku"

"ku maafkan, dan maafkan aku juga sayang"

sehun hanya mengangguk dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher chanyeol. Saat - saat seperti ini yang berhasil membuat mereka melupakan status mereka yang sudah menjadi mantan kekasih.

"hyung.."

"hmm?"

"aku mencintaimu"

"nado chagi" balas chanyeol sambil mengecup kening sehun.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu didalam kamar tersebut, suara tawa mereka memenuhi kamar tersebut. Jika orang lain melihat mereka sekarang ini, mungkin mereka akan iri melihat betapa romantisnya mereka. Dan dari situ mereka membuat prinsip bersama "apapun masalahnya, harus diselesaikan hari ini juga dan tidak berlarut-larut".


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12

Pagi ini sehun harus bersiap-siap ke jeju untuk melakukan syuting, dia bercermin merapikan penampilannya dengan sesekali melihat chanyeol yang tertidur di pantulan. Dia tersenyum memandang wajah polos chanyeol yang tertidur, ingatannya kembali mengingat kejadian tadi malam dimana dia dan chanyeol hampir saja melakukan hal yang panas.

Dimana dengan ganasnya chanyeol mencium dan menindihinya, tapi berakhir sehun berteriak dan berakhir sudah kegiatan tersebut. Ah mengingat hal itu wajah sehun langsung memerah, dia menatap wajahnya dikaca dan terlihat bibirnya yang sedikit membengkak dan terluka karena chanyeol.

a _sh, dasar park mesum. Bibirku jadi membengkak seperti ini - batin sehun_

sehun bergegas melangkah keluar tapi dia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik, dia lupa untuk berpamitan dengan chanyeol. Dia mengambil sticky note dan bolpoint dari dalam laci nakas dan menuliskan pesan untuk chanyeol, setelah menuliskan pesan sehun mengecup pelan kening chanyeol dan keluar kamar.

chanyeol tersenyum setelah sehun mencium keningnya, sebenarnya dia sudah bangun sedari tadi tapi dia malas untuk membuka matanya. Dia membuka matanya perlahan menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan terdapat stickynote diatasnya, membacanya dan tersenyum. Chanyeol mendapatkan sebuah ide untuk memberikan kejutan sehun.

chanyeol bergegas mandi dan segera keluar dari kamarnya, dilihatnya suho dan yang lain sedang menonton film. Chanyeol mendekati suho dan membisikkan sesuatu pada suho

"hyung, aku ingin menyusul sehun"

"tapi dia sedang syuting park"

"iya kutau itu, tapi biarkan aku menyusulnya ku mohon"

suho menatap chanyeol yang memasang wajah melas dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol yang ingin berdiri langsung ditahan suho

"firasatku tidak enak, chan. Jaga baik-baik sehunku ya"

chanyeol sebenarnya juga sudah merasa tidak enak, tapi dia menepis perasaannya itu.

"pasti hyung, aku pergi ya"

chanyeol langsung keluar dan berpapasan dengan manager mereka, chanyeol meminta managernya untuk mengantarkannya ke bandara. Chanyeol mencoba untuk menghubungi managernya yang sedang bersama sehun, setelah sang manager mengangkat telfonnya dengan to the point dia langsung mengatakan tujuannya kesana dan diijinkan oleh sang manager setelah memelas kepada sang manager.

#

#

chanyeol telah mendarat di bandara jeju, dia memberikan kabar kepada sang manager bahwa dia sudah sampai. Dilihatnya sang manager yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu kedatangan, dengan langkah cepat dia langsung menghampiri sang manager dan menuju mobil mereka.

chanyeol meminta sang manager untuk mendapatkan name tag untuk akses masuk ke tempat sehun melakukan syuting, sebenarnya dia bisa saja masuk tanpa name tag itu tapi dia ingin lama-lama berada disana jadi dia memutuskan menggunakan name tag.

saat tiba dilokasi syuting, chanyeol langsung turun menghampiri sehun yang sedang istirahat. Sebenarnya tadi dia berniat untuk turun nanti tapi setelah melihat seorang namja lawan main sehun yang terus mendekati sehun, dia langsung turun dan menghampirinya.

"sehun.." panggil chanyeol berdiri dibelakang sehun

sehun langsung menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya diikuti dengan lawan mainnya.

"hyung.." sehun berdiri dan menghampiri chanyeol

"kenapa kau bisa disini hyung? dan kenalin ini lawan main aku"

chanyeol sedari tadi memandang lawan main sehun, mereka berdua saling berpandang-pandangan memberikan tatapan tidak suka satu samsa lain.

"leo" lawan main sehun tersebut langsung mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan chanyeol

tapi chanyeol seperti enggan untuk bersalaman dengan leo, sehun yang mengetahui chanyeol tidak suka dengan leo langsung menyenggol lengan chanyeol

"chanyeol, park chanyeol" ucap chanyeol tanpa membalas uluran tangan leo

leo langsung berpamitan dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua, dalam hatinya dia sangat kesal karena tidak bisa mendekati sehun setelah chanyeol datang. Seharusnya dia bisa mendekati sehun dan menjadikan sehun miliknya kalau chanyeol tidak datang.

syuting terus berlanjut sampai malam, chanyeol dengan sabar menunggu sehun syuting. Sebenarnya sudah sedaritadi sang manager memintanya untuk kembali ke hotel untuk istirahat dan akan mengirimkan sehun kesana setelah selesai syuting. Tapi bukan chanyeol namanya kalau tidak keras kepala, dia bersikukuh untuk menemani sehun sampai selesai.

sehun menghampiri chanyeol yang sedang duduk di dekat tempat peristirahatan para pemain, dia menepuk pelan bahu chanyeol dan memberitahu bahwa dia telah selesai syuting.

"aku akan berpamitan dengan yang lain dan ke toilet sebentar, kau tunggu dimobil saja ya"

chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan berjalan kearah mobil, dia langsung mendudukan badannya ke kursi dengan nyaman. Sambil menunggu sehun kembali dia membuka ponselnya, keasikannya dengan dunia ponsel membuat dia lupa bahwa sudah hampir lebih dari 15 menit sehun belum kembali kesini.

chanyeol memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku dan keluar dari mobil untuk mencari sehun, dia sempat bertanya ke beberapa staff disana tapi jawaban yang terlontar dimulut mereka adalah tidak tau. Perasaan chanyeol tidak enak dan tambah tidak enak lagi setelah 10 menit dia berkeliling tapi sama sekali tidak menemukan sehun.

chanyeol sempat memberitahu kan sang manager dan alhasil mereka berdua harus berkeliling mencari sehun, chanyeol terus menghubungi ponsel sehun tapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

#

#

"lepp..pas kan aku leo" sehun berontak dalam cengkraman leo

"tidak sebelum kau menerimaku sehun" leo menambahkan kekuatan cengkramannya yang membuat sehun meringis kesakitan

"tapi aku tidak bisa menerimamu"

"kenapa? karena chanyeol? iya?"

"lepp..pas leo" sehun berontak lagi

"jawab aku oh sehun!"

mendengar bentakan dari leo sehun menatap leo tajam. Mereka saling memandang tajam satu sama lain

"iya.. karena park chanyeol! Aku hanya mencintai dia leo! Jangan paksa aku untuk menerimamu kau tau!"

"tapi dia belum tentu mencintaimu oh sehun!"

"dia mencintaiku asal kau tau!"

"jangan percaya diri oh sehun!"

"memang itu kenyataannya"

"hanya aku yang mencintaimu bukan yang lain!"

"tidak! chanyeol mencintaiku!"

"terserah apa katamu! Tapi yang pasti aku tidak akan membiarkan kau pergi sebelum kau menjadi milikku sayang" leo mendekat kearah sehun mengelus pipi sehun

sehun menepis tangan leo dengan kasar, perlahan leo menciuminya dan meraba seluruh badannya

"argh.. le.. leooh lephh.. lephaasss.."

sehun terus berontak dan semakin ganas leo mencium dan meraba seluruh tubuhnya. Chanyeol langsung berlari ketika mendengar jeritan sehun, dan menemukan sehun telah berada dibawah kungkungan leo dan leo tampak ganas menciumi sehun.

Dengan cepat chanyeol langsung menghajar leo habis-habisan, sehun langsung terduduk dan memeluk dirinya sendiri sambil menangis. Setelah dirasa leo sudah tidak berdaya chanyeol langsung menghampiri sehun yang menangis.

"sehun" chanyeol mengelus kepala sehun dan menghapus air mata sehun

sehun hanya diam dan menangis, penampilannya sudah kacau. Chanyeol melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikan dipundak sehun, digendongnya sehun ala bridal style. Chanyeol membawa sehun kedalam mobil dan menghubungi sang manager bahwa dia telah menemukan sehun, dimobil sehun hanya menangis dan chanyeol memeluknya terus menerus.

setelah kejadian tadi chanyeol langsung memesan tiket untuk kepulangan mereka, dia tidak mau sehun terjadi kenapa-kenapa. Sang manager yang sudah mendengarkan cerita dari chanyeol langsung memutuskan untuk pulang ke seoul, mereka langsung menuju ke bandara dengan sehun selalu berada dirangkulan chanyeol.

#

#

setelah menempuh perjalanan cukup panjang mereka langsung kembali ke dorm, dilihatnya semua member yang masih berada diruang tengah tidak ada yang beranjak berniat untuk tidur. Mereka semua menatap sehun yang kacau hanya memandang chanyeol yang berada dibelakangnya, chanyeol menyuruh sehun masuk ke kamar mereka berdua dibawah.

Chanyeol menghempaskan badannya di sofa bersamaan dengan member lainnya, semuanya tau ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua sampai-sampai mereka melihat chanyeol yang terluka dan sehun yang kacau.

mereka semua menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan butuh penjelasan, chanyeol menghela nafas panjangnya dan menatap semuanya. Chanyeol menceritakan apa yang terjadi disana sampai mereka memutuskan untuk kembali lagi ke seoul. Wajah tegang, kaget, dan pasti marah terpampang secara nyata diwajah mereka masing-masing.

chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri sehun, sebenarnya semua ingin melihat kondisi sehun tapi mengingat sehun masih shock jadi mereka memutuskan untuk melihatnya besok.

chanyeol menatap sekeliling kamar tidak mendapati sehun, tapi suara gemericik air terdengar dari kamar mandi bisa disimpulkan bahwa sehun sedang mandi. Baru saja chanyeol ingin merebahkan diri dikasur terdengar suara tangis sehun, chanyeol segera mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dan langsung masuk ketika mengetahui pintu kamar mandi tidak dikunci.

dilihatnya sehun yang terduduk dibawah pancuran shower dengan pakaian masih lengkap tapi melihat kulitnya sekarang mungkin kita akan merasa perih. lecet-lecet sampai ada sedikit kulitnya yang terkelupas sampai berdarah dan kulitnya yang merah-merah, sudah dipastikan bahwa sehun menggosokkan badannya dengan kasar sampai bisa seperti itu.

chanyeol langsung menghampiri sehun, mematikkan keran air dan melihat badan sehun dari atas hingga bawah. chanyeol sendiri sudah dapat memastikan sehun dengan kasarnya menggosokkan badannya sampai seperti ini, menatap badan sehun chanyeol merasa miris dia merutuki kebodohannya karena tidak bisa menjaga sehun dengan baik. Dia terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menjaga sehun dengan baik, kalau saja dia bisa menjaga sehun dengan baik sudah dipastikan kejadian seperti ini tidak akan terulang.

chanyeol berdiri dan mengambilkan sehun handuk, dililitnya badan sehun dengan handuk dan dipeluknya tubuh sehun yang masih bergetar tidak berhenti menangis. sehun sempat berontak ketika chanyeol memeluknya, karena dia merasa dia menghianati chanyeol dengan orang lain menyentuhnya. merasa jijik dengan badannya sendiri, mencaci maki dirinya sendiri.

Bukan chanyeol namanya kalau tidak bisa menenangkan sehun, setelah dirasa sudah tenang chanyeol langsung menggendong sehun dan didudukkan diatas ranjang. Chanyeol keluar dari kamar untuk mengambil baju sehun dan bajunya yang berada dilantai atas. Chanyeol langsung memberikan sehun baju yang tadi diambilnya, tapi sehun hanya diam.

"gantilah hun, nanti kau bisa masuk angin"

sehun hanya diam, chanyeol yang melihat itu merasa gemas

"cepat ganti, atau aku akan menggantikannya sehun"

ancaman chanyeol berhasil membuat sehun cepat-cepat ke kamar mandi dan berganti pakaian, saat keluar kamar sehun melewati cermin yang memantulkan seluruh tubuhnya. sehun menangis lagi ketika dia menemukan beberapa bercak merah ditubuhnya, benar-benar menjijikan pikir sehun. Dia memukul dirinya sendiri berharap bekas itu segera hilang, tapi nyatanya dia tidak merasa bekas-bekas ciuman dan sentuhan dari leo tadi hilang.

chanyeol yang melihat itu langsung memeluk sehun lagi, memberikan ketenangan untuk sehun. berulang kali chanyeol mendengar bahwa sehun merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri dan meminta chanyeol untuk meninggalkannya, tapi chanyeol bersikukuh untuk selalu berada dekat sehun.

"kau tidak merasa jijik denganku?" sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu chanyeol dengan air mata yang terus mengalir

"tidak, sampai kapan pun"

"tapi aku sudah disentuh oleh namja lain hyung" sehun kembali menangis dengan sedikit keras mengeratkan pelukannya pada chanyeol

"kau mau apa?" chanyeol melepaskan pelukan mereka untuk menatap sehun

"aku jijik, aku tidak suka dia memberikan seperti itu padaku"

"kau mau aku menghapuskan bekasnya?"

sehun mendongak menatap chanyeol, memberikan tatapan ragu.

dengan cepat chanyeol langsung mencium sehun, dan terus berlanjut ke seluruh tubuh sehun untuk menghilangkan jejak leo dan sentuhan leo. Tapi sepertinya kali ini chanyeol sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, cukup kemarin malam dia gagal tapi tidak untuk malam ini. Anggap saja melakukan itu adalah bonus untuk chanyeol setelah membersihkan jejak leo.

Kegiatan mereka berlangsung hingga dini hari, dan sekarang dengan posisi sama-sama naked hanya bertutup selimut sepinggang dan mereka saling berpelukan satu sama lain.

"PARK CHANYEOL! OH SEHUN! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAAN?!" teriakan tersebut berhasil mengundang semua orang yang ada didorm dan membangunkan kedua orang yang tadinya masih nyaman dengan posisi mereka


	13. Chapter 13

chapter 13

Dengan cepat chanyeol langsung mencium sehun, dan terus berlanjut ke seluruh tubuh sehun untuk menghilangkan jejak leo dan sentuhan leo. Tapi sepertinya kali ini chanyeol sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, cukup kemarin malam dia gagal tapi tidak untuk malam ini. Anggap saja melakukan itu adalah bonus untuk chanyeol setelah membersihkan jejak leo.

Kegiatan mereka berlangsung hingga dini hari, dan sekarang dengan posisi sama-sama naked hanya bertutup selimut sepinggang dan mereka saling berpelukan satu sama lain.

"PARK CHANYEOL! OH SEHUN! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAAN?!" teriakan tersebut berhasil mengundang semua orang yang ada didorm dan membangunkan kedua orang yang tadinya masih nyaman dengan posisi mereka.

###

Pagi ini ruang makan terasa begitu canggung setelah para member memergoki chanyeol dan sehun dan tidur dengan keadaan naked, teriakan dari sang leader lah yang membuat semua member memergoki mereka. Sumpah serapah terus keluar dari mulut chanyeol karena kejadian tersebut, sementara sehun dia merasa malu dengan para hyungnya dan terus menyalahkan chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang notabennya menyukai chanyeol merasa sakit hati setelah apa yang dilihatnya tadi pagi, dia terus memandang sehun dengan sinisnya. _Dasar penggoda, dia menggoda chanyeol dengan tubuhnya? Hell tubuhku lebih baik daripada tubuhnya_ , perkataan itu sempat terlontar di pikiran baekhyun.

Sekarang saja dengan sinisnya dia menatap sehun yang tengah menatapnya balik, membuat sehun merasa bersalah dengan apa yang dilakukannya bersama chanyeol. Dengan cepat dia menyelesaikan makannya dan segera berlalu dari meja makan, dia benar-benar tidak merasa enak dengan baekhyun, selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena menyakiti baekhyun.

Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kasur, pikirannya terus melayang kepada tatapan baekhyun padanya. Dia benar-benar merasa jahat dengan baekhyun, dia sudah putus dari chanyeol jadi tidak seharusnya mereka melakukan hal lebih dari batas. Hingga suara panggilan dari suho mengintrupsi sehun untuk melihat hyungnya yang tengah duduk disampingnya.

"kau kenapa?" suho menatap sehun yang sedaritadi hanya melamun

"ani"

"ceritakan padaku, jangan kau pendam sendiri hun"

"aku hanya merasa bersalah pada baekhyun hyung, aku tidak seharusnya melakukan hal seperti itu dengan chan hyung dan menyakiti baekhyun" sehun menunduk merasa bersalah

"tidak apa, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Aku tau kau dan chanyeol melakukan itu atas dasar cinta kalian, bukan karena paksaan dari satu pihak. Memang yang kalian lakukan salah, tapi kalau sudah terjadi mau bagaimana lagi? Dan jangan merasa bersalah pada baekhyun, dia tidak memiliki hubungan lebih pada chanyeol" ucap suho menjelaskan

"mm.. gomawo hyung"

"yasudah aku turun dulu, tadi chanyeol menyarimu. Ayo turun"

sehun dan suho keluar dari kamar mereka dan menuju ke ruang tamu untuk berkumpul dengan yang lain.

####

Hari ini EXO mendapatkan jatah liburnya, sehingga mereka benar-benar memanfaatkan waktu libur mereka dengan sebaik-baiknya. Suho dan sehun berkumpul dengan member yang lain, dan memperhatikan chen dan xiumin yang sedang bermain playstation.

Tapi sehun merasa bosan dan memilih untuk ke taman belakang, baru saja dia mendudukan badannya pada ayunan baekhyun datang menghampirinya. Suasana hening terjadi, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hingga suara baekhyun membuka percakapan mereka.

"hun.."

"kenapa hyung?"

"aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

"mm.. katakan saja"

sehun sudah siap lahir batin jika ucapan baekhyun nantinya akan menghantam dadanya.

"bisakah kau tidak menggoda chanyeol dengan tubuhmu? Maksudku kau dan dia sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa tidak seharusnya kau melakukan itu dengan chanyeol hun. Jika dia ingin melakukan hal seperti itu kepadamu berarti dia hanya memanfaatkan tubuhmu tapi tidak mencintaimu. Kalau dia benar-benar mencintaimu dia tidak akan tega untuk melakukan hal seperti itu padamu. Kau tau ku pernah melakukan hal sama denganmu, menggoda chanyeol dengan tubuhku tapi dia menolaknya. Mungkin dia sebenarnya mencintaiku sampai tidak mau melakukan hal seperti itu karena tidak mau merusakku. Aku hanya kasian padamu hun, aku takut sehabis ini dia akan membuangmu secara cuma-cuma. Yasudah aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu padamu, kau jagalah jarak dengannya biar kau tidak dimanfaatkan lagi dan kau juga tidak semakin sakit hati"

sehun hanya terdiam mencerna kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut hyungnya itu. Setelah baekhyun meninggalkannya tangis sehun pecah, dia merasa direndahkan dengan perkataan baekhyun. Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan sepenuhnya atas ucapan baekhyun, ucapan hyungnya itu ada benarnya. Sehun benar-benar menjadi membenci tubuh dan dirinya sendiri yang dengan suka rela diberikan pada chanyeol. Ketakutan sehun atas ucapan baekhyun semakin membuatnya tambah menangis.

Sebenarnya dari tadi pembicaraan antara sehun dan baekhyun sudah terdengar oleh xiumin yang sedang menerima telfon dari orang tuanya, xiumin memang pertamanya tidak terlalu mempedulikan baekhyun dan sehun yang sedang mengobrol. Tapi ketika dia mendengar apa yang dikatakan baekhyun membuat xiumin tetap bertahan pada posisinya walaupun telfonnya dengan orang tuanya sudah terputus, dia benar-benar penasaran kata-kata tajam apa lagi yang akan baekhyun keluarkan setelah ucapan tajamnya dulu setelah konser.

Xiumin berbalik badan setelah dirasa baekhyun sudah meninggalkan sehun, dengan cepat xiumin berjalan ke arah sehun yang sudah menangis. Dipeluknya langsung dongsaengnya itu dan memberikan ketenangan, dia benar-benar akan memarahi baekhyun habis ini. Dia sama sekali sudah keterlaluan dengan ucapannya, sangat menyakitkan bagi seseorang yang dikatakan seperti itu.

Sehun dan xiumin kembali masuk kedalam dorm mereka, sehun dengan gontai berjalan kearah kamarnya dan xiumin kembali berkumpul bersama yang lain. Di tatapnya baekhyun yang ikut bercanda dengan member lain tanpa merasa bersalah dengan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan, emosi xiumin kembali terpancing saat semuanya bertanya mengapa sehun tidak bergabung dengan mereka dan jawaban baekhyun adalah _biarkan dia sendiri, mungkin dia sedang merasa dimanfaatkan seseorang tadi dia bercerita padaku seperti itu._

Xiumin yang sudah tidak tahan langsung membanting stick playstation dengan keras ke meja yang berhasil menarik perhatian semua member.

"SUDAH CUKUP BAEK, KAU BENAR-BENAR KETERLALUAN KALI INI. KAU MENGATAKAN PADA SEHUN TADI DENGAN SEOLAH-OLAH SEHUN ADALAH SEORANG PELACUR YANG DENGAN RELA MEMBERIKAN TUBUHNYA PADA CHANYEOL! KAU PIKIR DIRIMU TIDAK? JANGAN SEOLAH-OLAH TIDAK ADA YANG TAU TENTANG KAU MEMBERIKAN TUBUHMU PADA CHANYEOL! AKU TAU ITU BAEK DAN DENGAN LANTANG CHANYEOL MENOLAKMU KARENA DIA TIDAK MENCINTAIMU! APA KAU SADAR APA YANG TADI KAU UCAPKAN PADA SEHUN BENAR-BENAR SANGAT MERENDAHKAN SEHUN? APA KAU TIDAK MEMIKIRKAN PERASAAN SEHUN BYUN BAEKHYUN?"

Xiumin benar-benar marah sekarang, padahal dia termasuk salah satu member yang paling jarang marah. Tapi kali ini dia benar-benar meluapkan segalanya, tidak ada yang berani menyanggah ucapan xiumin karena takut akan kena semprot juga. Member lain hanya menahan keterkejutan mereka ketika xiumin mengucapkan bahwa baekhyun merendahkan sehun, dan langsung menghadap baekhyun lalu saling melemparkan pandangan satu sama lain.

Baekhyun ingin mengelak semuanya tapi ketika suara rekaman dari handphone xiumin terdengar di ruang tamu, dia hanya bisa terdiam dan menerima tatapan tajam dari semua member.

"bisa kau ulang lagi rekamannya hyung" pinta chanyeol dari arah lorong, sedaritadi dia tidak bergabung dengan mereka karena sedang berada di ruang studionya.

Xiumin langsung menyetel ulang rekaman tersebut.

" _bisakah kau tidak menggoda chanyeol dengan tubuhmu? Maksudku kau dan dia sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa tidak seharusnya kau melakukan itu dengan chanyeol hun. Jika dia ingin melakukan hal seperti itu kepadamu berarti dia hanya memanfaatkan tubuhmu tapi tidak mencintaimu. Kalau dia benar-benar mencintaimu dia tidak akan tega untuk melakukan hal seperti itu padamu. Kau tau ku pernah melakukan hal sama denganmu, menggoda chanyeol dengan tubuhku tapi dia menolaknya. Mungkin dia sebenarnya mencintaiku sampai tidak mau melakukan hal seperti itu karena tidak mau merusakku. Aku hanya kasian padamu hun, aku takut sehabis ini dia akan membuangmu secara cuma-cuma. Yasudah aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu padamu, kau jagalah jarak dengannya biar kau tidak dimanfaatkan lagi dan kau juga tidak semakin sakit hati"_

Chanyeol yang sudah tersulut emosinya langsung menghampiri baekhyun, bogeman cukup keras chanyeol layangkan ke arah baekhyun. Member lain yang terkejut langsung mencegah bogem susulan yang akan dilayangkan chanyeol ke baekhyun, sumpah serapah dan kalimat bencian keluar dari mulut chanyeol. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan baekhyun, yang benar-benar menyakiti sehun.

Chanyeol langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar sehun, ketika dirasa sehun dalam kondisi kurang baik. Dibukanya perlahan kamar sehun, dan pemandangan yang menyakitkan dilihatnya. Sehun sedang dalam posisi berbaring bertutup bedcover membelakangi pintu dan monolog yang terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dan tubuhnya, chanyeol tau bahwa sehun menangis karena tubuh sehun yang sedikit terguncang. Dengan berani chanyeol langsung ikut berbaring disamping sehun yang sedang membelakanginya, dipeluknya sehun dengan erat menyalurkan kasih sayang dan ketenangan.

"sstt.. jangan salahkan dirimu dan tubuhmu terus. Kau tidak salah, tidak ada yang salah dengan apa yang kita lakukan. Kita melakukan itu atas dasar saling mencintai bukan karena paksaan satu pihak, aku mohon berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Jangan dengarkan ucapan baekhyun, dia hanya ingin memisahkan kita, kumohon jangan seperti ini hun. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu seperti yang diucapkan baekhyun, aku akan selalu disampingmu. Maafkan aku, aku lagi-lagi menyakitimu karena baekhyun. Maafkan aku, dan kumohon berhentilah menangis. Air matamu sangat berharga untukku hun, jadi kumohon berhentilah menangis" jelas chanyeol dengan suara bergetar

Chanyeol tidak bisa lagi membendung tangisnya ketika sehun semakin menangis, di baliknya tubuh sehun dan dipeluknya sangat erat. Mereka menangis bersama-sama menumpahkan kesakitan mereka, sehun mengadahkan kepalanya dan menghapus air mata chanyeol.

"jangan menangis hyung, biarkan aku saja yang menangis kau jangan menangis" ucap sehun dengan masih berlinang air mata

"kau juga jangan menangis, aku akan berhenti menangis jika kau juga berhenti menangis" chanyeol juga mengusap air mata sehun.

Mereka terkekeh dan chanyeol langsung menyerbu bibir sehun yang sangat menggoda, tidak ada nafsu dalam ciuman mereka hanya ada penyaluran cinta, kasih sayang, kesakitan dan permintaan maaf. Sehun menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada chanyeol, merasakan detak jantung hyungnya itu.

"berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri sayang, s _aranghae_ " bisik chanyeol dan mencium kening sehun

sehun hanya tersenyum dan memilih untuk mengecup bibir chanyeol untuk mewakili kata " _nado saranghae_ ". Dan mereka tertidur sampai malam hari menyapa mereka.

tbc


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sudah 2 minggu sejak kejadian bogeman chanyeol melayang untuk baekhyun, hubungan mereka sekarang sedikit renggang. Ah tidak bukan begitu, baekhyun sekarang sedang berusaha untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan para member.

Sebenarnya dia sudah meminta maaf kepada semua member terkecuali sehun dan chanyeol, bukan dia tidak mau hanya saja dia masih takut untuk melihat chanyeol. Dia menjadi sangat bersalah kepada sehun, ketika sehun selalu menunduk ketika mereka berhadapan.

Seperti seolah-olah sehun menghindar, ah tidak lebih tepatnya sama sekali tidak mau melihat dirinya. Begitu pula chanyeol, yang selalu menatapnya sinis bahkan kadang dia tidak dianggap oleh chanyeol.

"Hoek.. hoek" suara seseorang yang sedang muntah membuyarkan lamunan seorang baekhyun yang sedang menatap keluar taman belakang.

Baekhyun berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dekat kamar bawah dekat kamar, yang menjadi tempat kepergoknya chanyeol dan sehun. Baekhyun mengetuk pintu kamar mandi tersebut, tidak ada respon baekhyun pun kembali mengetuk.

Sosok yang ada didalam kamar mandi tersebut, membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan wajah yang sedikit pucat.

"Sehun? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sakit?" Pertanyaan beruntun keluar dari mulut baekhyun

"Aku tidak apa-apa hyung. Hanya sedikit mual" jawab sehun lirih

Baekhyun menyentuh kening sehun, baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya karena suhu badan sehun terasa normal-normal saja.

"Apa kau pusing, hun?"

"Sedikit hyung"

"Istirahatlah dulu dikamar, aku akan membawakanmu bubur"

"Hmm.. gomawo hyung"

Sehun segera masuk ke kamar bawah dan baekhyun menuju dapur, membuatkan bubur untuk sehun. Sehun merasa lemas dan pusing, seingatnya dia kemarin masih terasa sehat. Tapi sekarang dia benar-benar lemas, rasa mual dan pusing terus menyerangnya.

"Sehun, bangunlah. Makanlah dulu sehabis itu minumlah obat" baekhyun meletakkan nampan diatas nakas dan membangunkan sehun.

Sehun bangun dari tidurnya dibantu dengan baekhyun, merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Baekhyun yang tau bahwa sehun lemas, dengan telaten dia menyuapi sehun. Baekhyun tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya, ketika sehun langsung memuntahkan bubur yang baru satu suap.

Baekhyun memijit tengkuk sehun, berharap sehun dapat mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya. Tapi hasilnya nihil, tidak ada apapun yang keluar dari mulut sehun. Baekhyun menatap sehun yang semakin pucat, dengan kuat baekhyun menuntun sehun ke kasur dan membaringkannya.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar dan mendapati semua member berkumpul di ruang tamu, sedang menatapnya heran karena keluar dari kamar bawah.

"Kau tidur disana semalam, baek?" Tanya chen

"Tidak, sehun sedang berada disana. Jadi aku menemaninya"

Para member saling melempar tatapan satu sama lain, merasa bingung sekaligus senang.

"Untuk apa kau menemaninya? Untuk kau sakiti lagi?" Ucap

Chanyeol sinis sambil memainkan ponselnya

Semuanya menatap baekhyun, yang ditatap hanya memasang wajah datar dengan tatapan sedih.

"Chan, aku memang menyakiti sehun. Tapi aku sungguh menyesal kemarin, aku tidak ada niatan untuk menyakiti sehun lagi." Ujar baekhyun membela diri

"Mana ada maling mau mengaku? Kalau mengaku dia akan dihajar massa. Jadi mungkin kau menyakitinya lagi tapi kau pura-pura tidak menyakitinya" ujar chanyeol

Ucapan chanyeol cukup menusuk hatinya, kata-kata tajam dari sosok yang dicintainya. Baekhyun memang masih mencintai chanyeol, tapi dia sedang berusaha untuk melupakan chanyeol.

"Aku memang mencintaimu, chan. Memang dulu aku mencoba untuk merebutmu dari sehun dengan cara tidak sehat, tapi percayalah aku sedang berusaha untuk melupakanmu. Aku tidak akan menyakiti sehun lagi, aku juga tidak akan melukai perasaanku lagi dengan mencintaimu terus. Aku menyayangi sehun, layaknya seorang kakak sayang kepada adiknya. Jadi aku tidak akan menyakitinya lagi" ujar baekhyun dengan suara bergetar manahan tangis

"Tap.." ucapan chanyeol terpotong ketika melihat sehun keluar dari kamar dan berlari ke kamar mandi

"Hoek.. hoek.." sehun merasa mual dan sedang berusaha mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya.

Para member merasa panik dan berlari ke arah kamar mandi, menghampiri sehun.

"Sayang" chanyeol memanggil sehun dan melihat sehun sedang berusaha mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Chanyeol memijit tengkuk sehun, membantunya mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

"Hyung pusing"

Tidak lama setelah itu sehun pingsan, dan berhasil mengundang teriakan panik dari para member lainnya.

"Sehun!" Teriak para member

Dengan sigap chanyeol menahan tubuh sehun, agar tidak jatuh. Digendongnya sehun ala bride style, menuju kamar bawah.

"Aku sudah menelpon dokter kang untuk memeriksa sehun" ujar suho

Chanyeol dan kyungsoo sedang berusaha memberikan sehun minyak angin, agar sehun cepat sadar. Tidak ada yang bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatiran, ketika sehun tidak kunjung sadar.

Dokter kang datang ke dorm exo, dengan cepat dia memeriksa kondisi sehun yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Dokter kang mengerutkan keningnya dan tersenyum, sebenarnya dia masih sedikit ragu dengan hasil pemeriksaannya sendiri tapi dia merasa yakin dengan hasil periksanya.

"Apa dia sempat mual dan mengeluh pusing?" Tanya dokter kang sambil membereskan peralatannya

"Ya dok, dia sempat mengeluh mual dan pusing. Tadi dia mual dan berusaha mengeluarkan isi perutnya, tapi tidak ada yang keluar sama sekali" ujar baekhyun

"Apa dia pernah melakukan sex?" Tanya dokter kang sambil menatap setiap member

"Pernah dok" ujar chanyeol jujur

"Denganmu tuan muda park?" Goda dokter kang yang membuat chanyeol malu

"Jadi sehun kenapa dok?" Tanya kyungsoo

"Aku tidak tau ini merupakan kabar bahagia untuk kalian atau berita buruk untuk kalian" ujar dokter kang

"Katakan dok, sehun kenapa?" Chanyeol benar-benar tidak sabar

"Sehun hamil dan usia kandungannya sudah 1 minggu" ujar sokter kang yang membuat semua member melongo mencerna kata-kata dokter kang

"Bag.. bag.. bagaimana bisa dok? Sehun seorang namja" chanyeol merasa bingung dengan yang diucapkan dokter kang

"Sehun merupakan 1 dari 100 namja yang memiliki karunia lebih, dia terlahir dengan memiliki rahim. Jadi ada kemungkinan dia bisa hamil dan usia kandungannya baru 1 minggu. Rahim dan janin sehun sedikit lemah, jadi nanti aku akan berikan vitamin untuk memperkuat rahim dan janinnya. Dan jangan biarkan dia kelelahan, dia juga tidak boleh melakukan aktivitas berat nanti dapat mempengaruhi janinnya" jelas dokter kang yang hanya dibalas anggukan para member

Suho mengantar dokter kang sampai pintu, dia melihat resep yang diberikan dokter kang.

"Jongin, temani aku membeli obat untuk sehun" ucap suho yang hanya dibalas anggukan malas dari jongin

Semua member kembali ke kamar masing-masing, chanyeol menemani sehun yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Chanyeol tidak tau, dirinya harus senang atau sedih.

Senang bahwa sehun mengandung buah cinta mereka, sedih karena dia takut sehun dan bayi mereka tidak akan diterima masyarakat dan mereka menjadi terkena hujatan banyak pihak.

Chanyeol mencium kening sehun, disaat yang bersamaan sehun yang sudah sadar sedang mengerjapkan matanya. Dilihatnya sosok chanyeol yang sedang menciumnya, sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Hyung" panggil sehun lirih

Chanyeol melepaskan kecupan pada kening sehun, dan menatap mata sehun

"Hey, kau sudah sadar sayang" ucap chanyeol bahagia

"Apa yang terjadi hyung?"

"Kau pingsan sayang, tapi untung saja aku siap menahan tubuhmu tadi"

Sehun terkekeh melihat ekspresi chanyeol, yang cukup menggemaskan baginya. Chanyeol menatap manik mata sehun, sambil memikirkan cara untuk memberitahu sehun tentang kondisinya.

"Sehun"

"Hm?"

"Ada yang imgin aku katakan padamu"

"Katakan saja hyung"

"Ku harap kau tidak sedih, aku harap kau menjaganya dengan baik"

"Maksud hyung? Aku tidak paham sama sekali" sehun mulai kebingungan dengan maksud chanyeol

"Kau hamil, sehun. Hamil darah daging kita, maafkan aku waktu itu ku keluarkan didalam. Kalo saja aku tidak mengeluarkan didalam pasti kau tidak akan hamil, aku tau kau pasti marah denganku. Kau boleh marah denganku, kau boleh mencaci maki diriku. Tapi bisa kah kau menjaganya untukku?" Ucap chanyeol lirih dia hanya bisa menunduk tidak berani menatap sehun

Sehun hanya diam, berusaha mencerna penjelasan chanyeol. Hamil? Satu kata yang masih tidak bisa dipercaya oleh sehun, sangat tidak bisa dipercaya sehun.

"Ha..ham..hamil? Tapi aku seorang namja mana mungkin aku bisa hamil hyung" protes sehun

"Tapi kau punya karunia khusus, hun. Kau terlahir dengan memiliki rahim, jadi kemungkinan kau bisa hamil. Kau boleh marah denganku hun, kau boleh caci maki diriku. Tapi kumohon jaga bayi ini untukku kalo kau tidak mau, jangan bunuh anak ini, hun." Chanyeol menatap perut sehun dan mulai mengelus perut sehun

Sehun hanya diam menatap chanyeol, lalu menepis tangan chanyeol dari perutnya. Bangkit dari kasurnya, meninggalkan chanyeol. Meninggalkan chanyeol yang sedang merasa sesal dan sedih.

Tbc


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sehun sedang berada ditaman belakang, sedang berdiam dengan tatapan kosong tapi otaknya sedang berpikir keras tentang apa yang sedang dialaminya.

Perlahan tangannya mulai mengelus perutnya, menatap perutnya yang masih datar. Bukannya dia tidak senang atas berita kehamilannya, hanya saja dia memikirkan banyak pihak yang mungkin tidak menerima kondisinya.

Di lain sisi, para member hanya menatap sehun dan chanyeol bergantian. Menatap sehun yang berada diluar dan menatap chanyeol yang sedaritadi menatap sehun, dengan raut kesedihan. Mereka sedang berada di ruang tamu, dengan suasana hening.

Mereka tau, bahwa sekarang bukan waktu yang pas untuk mereka bercanda. Setelah chanyeol menceritakan apa yang terjadi antara dia dan sehun, para member langsung berkumpul menguatkan chanyeol.

"Aku akan buatkan makan siang untuk kalian dulu" ujar kyungsoo yang membuat para member menoleh terkecuali chanyeol, yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh member lain.

"Chan, duduklah. Kau tidak cape berdiri terus? Sudah 1 jam kau berdiri diam disana" ujar chen

Chanyeol hanya diam, tidak ada niatan darinya untuk membalas ucapan chen. Para member hanya saling melempar tatapan dan menghela nafas.

"Chan, aku tau perasaanmu. Tapi kau harus kuat, jangan terlihat lemah. Kau harus meyakinkan sehun, apapun yang terjadi. Kau harus bersabar sedikit, mungkin sehun masih shock tentang apa yang dialaminya. Kau jangan bersedih terus, chan." ujar xiumin sambil menepuk pundak chanyeol

"Makan siang sudah siap, kalian makanlah. Aku akan memanggil sehun." ujar kyungsoo

"Kyung, biar aku saja yang memanggil sehun" cegah kyungsoo

"Jangan dulu, chan" kyungsoo berjalan melewati chanyeol sambil menepuk pundak chanyeol.

"Lebih baik kau makan dulu sini, chan" ujar suho

Chanyeol menatap kyungsoo yang berjalan kearah sehun, dia menghela nafasnya dan berjalan menuju makan.

"Sehun"

Sehun menoleh menatap kyungsoo, yang sekarang sudah berdiri didekatnya. Kyungsoo yakin sehun habis menangis, karena dia menemukan bekas air mata sehun serta mata dan hidung sehun yang masih memerah.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Ayo makan, aku sudah memasak. Lalu minumlah vitamin dan minum susu"

Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggandeng sehun, sehun hanya menatap tangan kyungsoo lalu mulai mengulurkan tangannya untuk bergandengan tangan dengan kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo dan sehun masuk kedalam dorm, berjalan kearah meja makan. Kali ini para member sengaja mengkosongkan 2 kursi, yaitu di bagian chanyeol-suho dan xiumin-chen. Kyungsoo segera berjalan kearah kursi diantara xiumin dan chen, dia tau bahwa sehun akan menghindar dari chanyeol.

Sehun menatap sisa kursi diantara chanyeol dan suho, perlahan dia menarik kursi tersebut dan duduk. Chanyeol tau bahwa sehun terpaksa duduk disebelahnya, kondisinya kali ini dia tidak akan memaksakan sehun untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"Kalo kau merasa tidak nyaman duduk dekatku, kau boleh pindah. Atau begini saja, kyungsoo bisa kau tukar tempat denganku? Aku tidak ingin sehun merasa tidak nyaman" ujar chanyeol dengan wajah datarnya, semua orang menatap chanyeol.

"Kyung, bisa kita tukar tempat? Sehun merasa tidak nyaman dekatku" tanya chanyeol lagi dia berusaha menahan emosinya.

Semuanya menatap kyungsoo, yang ditatap merasa ketakutan dengan tatapan tajam chanyeol. Dengan perlahan kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya, kyungsoo menatap sehun yang sudah menahan tangisnya sedaritadi.

Kyungsoo mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah chanyeol, begitu pula chanyeol yang mulai melangkah ke arah kyungsoo.

"Hyung, duduklah disini saja. Aku tidak apa-apa" sehun buka suara sambil menahan tangan chanyeol.

Kyungsoo dan chanyeol langsung berhenti melangkah, dengan cepat kyungsoo duduk lagi dikursinya. Sehun menarik chanyeol untuk duduk lagi disampingnya, setelah chanyeol duduk sehun mulai melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan chanyeol.

Selama makan siang, lagi-lagi terjadi keheningan. Chanyeol sedaritadi tau bahwa sehun sedikit tidak nyaman dekatnya, chanyeol langsung berdiri dan meletakkan piring dan minumnya ke dapur.

Sehabis chanyeol meletakkan piring, chanyeol membuat susu dan mengambil vitamin untuk sehun. Para member hanya menatap apa yang dilakukan chanyeol, yang ditatap hanya sibuk berkonsentrasi mengabaikan semua pandangan para member.

Chanyeol membawa segelas susu dan vitamin kearah meja makan, meletakkan disamping gelas air putih milik sehun.

"Kau bisa makan dengan nyaman sekarang, aku tau kau sedaritadi merasa tidak nyaman dekatku. Sehabis makan, minum susumu dan vitamin" ujar chanyeol lalu meninggalkan semua orang menuju kamarnya dengan baekhyun.

Semua member menatap kearah chanyeol, sampai chanyeol menghilang dari hadapan mereka. Lalu beralih menatap sehun, menatap sehun yang sedang mengamati segelas susu dan vitamin dihadapannya. Perlahan air mata sehun keluar, dia merasa bersalah dengan chanyeol.

Suho mengelus pundak sehun, menenangkan maknae kesayangannya itu. Chen berpindah posisi menjadi disebelah sehun, dan memeluk sehun. Semua member berusaha menenangkan sehun, mereka merasa iba dengan sehun.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa kau bersikap seolah-olah tidak nyaman dengan chanyeol?" tanya jongin

Setelah sehun tenang, mereka langsung memasang wajah seperti banyak yang ingin mereka tanyakan pada sehun. Sehun yang mengetahui itu, langsung mempersilahkan mereka untuk bertanya apapun. Dan pertanyaan pertama, keluar dari mulut jongin.

"Bukan begitu, bukan aku menjadi merasa tidak nyaman dengan chan hyung. Hanya aku sedang berpikir, aku berpikir tentang bagaimana reaksi orang-orang jika tau aku hamil, terlebih bayi ini merupakan bayi dari seorang park chanyeol. Aku takut mereka akan menghujat bayi ini dan chan hyung, aku tidak ingin itu terjadi." jawab sehun

"Lalu, apa kau menerima kondisi dan bayimu sekarang hun?" tanya xiumin

"Sebenarnya, saat aku mengetahui tentang kondisiku dan bayi ini. Aku sempat marah pada chan hyung dan pada diriku sendiri, apalagi kita sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa lagi. Aku juga tidak menerima kondisiku dan bayi ini, aku sempat ingin mengaborsi saja janin ini. Aku cukup shock, tapi saat aku berfikir ulang dan melihat wajah sedih chan hyung serta keinginan chan hyung yang ingin aku menjaga bayi ini, dan aku mulai belajar menerima kondisiku dan bayi ini. Terlebih bayi ini hasil diriku dengan chan hyung bukan dengan yang lain, harusnya aku senang karena bayi ini berdasarkan cinta kita. Tapi balik lagi, aku masih memikirkan karir chan hyung, exo dan bayi ini kedepannya" jawab sehun lirih

"Jangan khawatirkan tentang kami, jangan terlalu banyak berfikir hun. Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu dan bayimu, berhentilah untuk memikirkan orang lain. Sekarang pikirkan kondisi dan bayimu terlebih dahulu, oke?" ujar kyungsoo yang dibalas anggukan yang lain.

Setelah beberapa jam mereka mengobrol, akhirnya mereka kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Sehun masih menghabiskan susu dan meminum vitaminnya, dia mengelus kembali perutnya sambil tersenyum"

"Hey, tumbuhlah dengan baik didalam sana sayangku" ujar sehun

"Sehun"

Sehun menoleh kepada sosok yang memanggilnya tadi, perlahan sosok itu mendekatinya.

"Ada apa baek hyung?"

"Mm.. aku tidak tau harus mulai dari mana, tapi yang pasti maafkan aku tentang apa yang telah aku lakukan padamu. Aku memang awalnya ingin merebut chan darimu dan membuat kalian terpisah. Tapi kali ini, aku sudah tidak bisa memisahkan kalian. Cinta kalian terlalu kuat, sampai memiliki bayi disini." Baekhyun menyentuh perut sehun sambil tersenyum

"Maafkan aku hun" baekhyun menatap manik mata sehun

Sehun tersenyum dan memeluk hyungnya itu, mereka berpelukan sampai baekhyun merasa sesak nafas. Dan mereka tertawa bersama berdua untuk pertama kalinya, setelah kejadian 2 minggu lalu.

"Hey, kau tumbuhlah dengan sehat disana. Jangan merepotkan mommymu ya" ucap baekhyun yang mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan perut sehun

Sehun tersenyum menatap hyungnya itu.

"Nah sekarang kau kekamarku, bicaralah dengan park dobi. Aku akan dikamar bawah saja" ujar baekhyun meninggalkan sehun sendirian.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya, ke atas menuju kamar chanyeol-baekhyun. Dibukanya perlahan pintu kamar itu, dilihatnya sosok yang dicintainya berdiri menatap keluar jendela.

"Baek, bisa kau keluar? Aku ingin sendiri saja" ujar chanyeol tanpa menoleh ke arah pintu.

Sehun masuk dan menutup pintu perlahan, perlahan dia berjalan kearah chanyeol sampai dia berdiri tepat dibelakanh chanyeol.

"Boleh aku menemanimu hyung?" tanya sehun

Chanyeol langsung menoleh, ketika mengetahui siapa yang masuk ke kamarnya. Dia menatap sehun sebentar, lalu menghadap keluar jendela lagi.

"Ada apa kau kesini? Bukankah kau sekarang tidak merasa nyaman berada didekatku?" tanya chanyeol yang masih memasang wajah datarnya

Sehun berjalan kedepan chanyeol, menghalangi objek yang menjadi pandangan chanyeol saat ini. Perlahan sehun mengambil tangan chanyeol, meletakkan tangan besar itu keperutnya.

"Kau tidak ingin mengelusnya?" tanya sehun

Chanyeol hanya diam, menatap tangannya yang berada diperut sehun. Dia mulai mengelus perut sehun, didalam hatinya dia ingin berbicara pada anaknya. Walaupun dia tau, kalau anaknya masih sekecil biji.

"Bicaralah padanya kalau kau ingin bicara dengannya, jangan kau tahan" ujar sehun

Chanyeol menatap sehun sebentar lalu kembali menghadap keluar jendela, chanyeol juga langsung menarik tangannya dari perut sehun. Sehun yang melihat perlakuan chanyeol, hanya bisa diam. Dia tau bahwa chanyeol marah padanya, dia menyesal telah bersikap tidak baik untuk chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku, hyung. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, aku hanya takut. Takut gara-gara kondisiku dan bayi ini reputasimu menjadi hancur, reputasi exo juga akan hancur, dan bayi ini akan di hujat oleh banyak orang. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi, maafkan aku yang sempat berfikir untuk mengaborsi anak kita. Karena aku berfikir kau tidak akan bertanggung jawab hyung, kita tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa lagi sekarang jadi aku berfikir seperti itu. Maafkan aku hyung, tapi aku berjanji akan menjaga anak kita. Aku tidak akan mengaborsinya, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, aku hanya merasa shock dengan semua ini. Kau boleh marah padaku, tapi jangan bersikap dingin atau mendiamkanku seperti ini. Ku mohon huung" kali ini pertahanan sehun runtuh, dia menangis sampai berlutut dihadapan chanyeol karena rasa bersalahnya pada chanyeol dan bayinya.

Chanyeol yang kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan sehun, langsung berjongkok menyamakan dirinya dengan sehun. Dengan segera chanyeol langsung memeluk sehun, dia tidak kuat harus melihat sehun menangis melebihi sehun tangisan sehun biasanya. Dia yakin bahwa sehun benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya, di tenangkannya sehun dalam dekapannya.

Setelah dirasa sehun tenang, chanyeol melepaskan pelukan mereka. Chanyeol kembali menatap perut sehun, dan mulai menyentuh perut itu.

"Sudah, jangan menangis. Aku memaafkanmu, dan jangan kau aborsi anak itu. Dia tidak salah, kalau kau tidak ingin anak itu aku mohon jagalah dia selama 9 bulan setelah itu biar aku yang menjaganya dan merawatnya. Aku merelakan reputasiku hanya untukmu dan bayi ini, jadi kau jangan memikirkan reputasiku. Dan soal hubungan kita, aku sudah pernah mengajakmu untuk kembali padaku tapi kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku." ujar chanyeol

"Karena saat itu, baekhyun hyung masih mencintaimu. Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya, walaupun pada akhirnya aku menyakitinya lagi."

"Ah kau bilang, kalau status dihubungan kita tidak diperlukan. Jadi aku juga tidak akan mempermasalahkannya jika kau tidak mau"

"Tapi sekarang aku butuh status itu hyung"

"Status apa yang kau mau? Pacar park chanyeol? Tunangan park chanyeol? Atau nyonya park chanyeol? Hm?" Goda chanyeol yang membuat wajah sehun merona

Sehun memukul pelan dada chanyeol, dan menyandarkan kepalanya disana menutupi wajahnya yang merona. Chanyeol terkekeh melihat kelakuan sehun, dengan sekali gerakan chanyeol merubah posisi mereka. Sekarang chanyeol duduk bersandar di samping kasur, menghadap ke luar jendela dengan sehun berada diantara kakinya bersandar didadanya yang juga menghadap keluar jendela.

Tangannya melingkar di pinggang ramping sehun, bibirnya terus mencium puncak kepala sehun.

"Hyung"

"Hmm"

"Aku ingin bertanya"

"Apa?"

"Apa aku bisa memiliki ketiga status yang kau sebutkan tadi?" Sehun merasa malu dengan pertanyaannya dan chanyeol hanya terkekeh geli

"Bisa, kalau kau mau"

"Aku mau"

"Apa?"

"Ketiga status itu"

"Status apa?"

"Hyung jangan menggodaku"

"Aku tidak menggodamu, aku hanya tidak tau ketiga status apa yang kau maksud"

"Hyung ayolah serius sedikit"

"Aku juga sudah serius, hun"

"Status menjadi kekasih park chanyeol, tunangan park chanyeol dan nyonya park chanyeol" sehun menutup wajahnya merasa malu

"Hahaha, kau ingin ketiga status itu disaat yang bersamaan?"

"Yak apa kau gila, mana bisa seperti itu"

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Jadi kekasihmu dulu baru tunanganmu"

"Kalau sudah ada bayi disini, aku bisa saja langsung menjadikanmu nyonya park chanyeol"

"Ya sudah"

"Apa?"

"Ya sudah terserah kau saja"

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah sehun yang salah tingkah. Keheningan terjadi diantara mereka, chanyeol sibuk bermain handphone sementara sehun sibuk melihat pemandangan luar.

Selama satu jam keheningan terjadi diantara mereka, perlahan pintu kamar terbuka. Sangat pelan sampai sehun tidak mendengar jika ada yang masuk, chanyeol langsung menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati suho datang membawa sebucket bunga mawar pesanannya. Dan mengucapkan terima kasih melalui chat, karena takut sehun akan curiga

"Oh sehun"

"Hmm"

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan merogoh kantong celananya, diambilnya kotak berwarna biru donker dari kantong celananya. Chanyeol langsung membawa kotak tersebut, kehadapan sehun tanpa merubah posisi mereka. Dibukanya kotak itu perlahan, dan menampilkan cincin couple yang sangat indah. Sehun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, dia benar-benar shock.

Lalu chanyeol mengambil sebucket bunga berjumlah 99 bunga mawar merah dari atas kasurnya. Diletakkan bucket bunga tersebut di hadapan sehun, sehun semakin terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga sehun, mengecup singkat pipi sehun. Dan membisikkan ke telinga sehun,

"Oh sehun, will you marry me?"

Sehun tidak bisa berucap apa-apa lagi, dia benar-benar shock sekarang. Dia hanya bisa menangis, tangis bahagia yang dia rasakan sekarang. Dia tidak menyangka, bahwa chanyeol menjadi sosok misterius yang romantis.

Sehun merubah posisinya menjadi berhadapan dengan chanyeol, memegang erat bucket mawar tersebut. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Yes"

Dan sehun langsung mengecup singkat bibir chanyeol, mereka tersenyum dan berpelukan. Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan mereka, dan memasangkan cincin pada jari manis tangan kanan sehun dan begitupun sebaliknya.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke perut sehun, mengecupnya pelan.

"Tumbuhlah dengan sehat, daddy tidak sabar menantikan kau berada diantara kami. Terima kasih telah hadir, daddy mencintaimu"

Chanyeol mencium kembali perut sehun, sehun hanya bisa tersenyum dan terharu melihat ini. Dielusnya kepala chanyeol yang masih mencium perutnya, chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya pada perut sehun dan beralih pada bibir sehun.

"Gomawo, saranghae"

Mereka berciuman kembali, chanyeol langsung menggendong sehun ke kasurnya. Dibaringkannya sehun disana, dibawah tubuhnya. Mereka terus berciuman sampai akhirnya chanyeol sadar bahwa kondisi rahim dan janin sehun masih lemah, dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk melakukan bersama sehun.

"Tidurlah, aku tidak ingin kau ke lelalahan" chanyeol mengecup kening sehun dan berbaring disamping sehun. Memeluk sehun yang berada didekapannya.

tbc


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sehun menggeliat dari tidur nyenyaknya, merasakan ada tangan yang melingkar diperutnya. Dia mengangkat tangan itu, dan mengubah posisinya menjadi menghadap sang pemilik tangan.

Melihat sosok yang dicintainya sedang tidur, sehun tersenyum dan mulai menelusuri wajah chanyeol dengan jari telunjuknya. Jarinya berhenti tepat dibibir chanyeol, dielusnya bibir yang menjadi candu buatnya.

Chanyeol langsung memegang tangan sehun, yang otomatis langsung menghentikan acara sehun mengelus bibir chanyeol. Chanyeol membuka matanya, menatap langsung ke mata sehun.

"Kalau mau cium, cium aja. Gak usah pakai acara ngelus bibir aku" sembur chanyeol

Sehun tersipu malu, dan memukul lengan chanyeol pelan. Chanyeol merengkuh sehun kedalam dekapannya, dan sesekali mencium pucuk kepala sehun.

"Good morning sweetheart" ujar chanyeol

Sehun hanya menggumam dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada chanyeol, benar-benar nyaman sampai sehun tidak ingin melepaskan. Ketukan pintu membuat mereka harus melepaskan pelukan, sehun yang merasa terganggu karena posisi nyamannya harus hilang hanya bisa menggerutu kesal kepada siapapun yang mengetuk pintu dan chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat kekasihnya -ah tunangannya.

 _Ceklek_

"Ada apa kyung?" tanya chanyeol ketika melihat kyungsoo berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Cepatlah keluar bersama sehun, lalu sarapan. Kita hari ini ke agensi terlebih dahulu lalu di malam hari kita ada jadwal untuk datang ke jyp's people party" ujar kyungsoo

"Aku tahu, terima kasih sudah mengingatkan." ujar chanyeol dan langsung menutup pintu.

Dilihatnya sehun yang menatap tajam kearahnya dengan bibir yang masih dipoutkan, chanyeol terkekeh dia paham bahwa tunangannya ini sedang kesal karena diganggu.

"Jangan mempout kan bibirmu sayang, atau kau ku cium sekarang" ujar chanyeol mengeluarkan smirk nya

Sehun langsung merubah ekspresinya menjadi tegang, chanyeol yang melihat perubahan ekspresi dari sehun hanya terkekeh berjalan menghampiri sehun mengecup keningnya sebentar.

"Aku mandi dulu, habis itu kamu mandi terus kita sarapan. Atau mau mandi bareng aja biar hemat waktu?" goda chanyeol

Sehun menatap tajam tunangannya, demi apapun dia menyesal mempunyai tunangan super mesum. Chanyeol yang melihat tatapan tajam sehun, semakin terus menggoda sehun.

"Gak ada jawaban berarti kita mandi bareng, park chanyeol tidak menerima penolakan" ujar chanyeol dan langsung menggendong sehun ala bridal ke kamar mandi.

"PARK MESUM CHANYEOL! AKU MAU MANDI SENDIRI!" teriak sehun yang meronta dari gendongan chanyeol, tapi terlambat chanyeol telah menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Malam ini EXO mendapatkan jadwal untuk hadir di JYP's People Party, dengan pakaian sopan tapi santai mereka berjalan ke arah stage. Selama acara berlangsung, chanyeol sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sehun. Melihat sehun tertawa, membuat jantungnya menjadi berdetak begitu kencang.

Dia mengatakan bahwa akan sering-sering berdoa dan rajin ke gereja, berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena telah mengirimkan sehun dihidupnya. Selama acara itu pula semua member kecuali sehun meminum alkohol sangat banyak, baekhyun yang banyak minum mulai mabuk.

Chanyeol menampilkan permainan drumnya, dan ketika menampilkan aksinya baekhyun menceletuk.

"Chanyeol-ssi permainan drummu, membuat jantungku berdetak" ujar baekhyun

Sehun menatap baekhyun sekilas dengan wajah datarnya, dan menghadap ke arah penonton. Rasa cemburu itu hadir, ya dan chanyeol tau itu perubahan wajah tunangannya bisa ditebak chanyeol dengan mudahnya.

Semua member kecuali sehun terus minum alkohol berkadar sedang itu, baekhyun yang telah mabuk semakin mabuk kembali berceletuk mengarah kepada chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, sepertinya aku mabuk" ujar baekhyun

Para member tentu saja menatap sehun, mereka semua takut mood sehun akan berubah drastis. Sehun yang mengetahui arti tatapan para hyungnya berusaha memasang wajah senangnya, seolah-olah dia tidak merasa cemburu sama sekali.

Acara telah selesai, kebetulan sehun tidak satu mobil dengan chanyeol. Tapi yang terus mengganggu pikirannya sedari tadi adalah chanyeol semobil bersama baekhyun, perasaan tidak nyaman terus membayanginya.

"Hyung, dimana mobil member lain?" tanya sehun kepada manajernya yang sedang menyetir

"Mereka mungkin sudah hampir sampai, hun. Tadi kan kita mampir sebentar untuk membeli makanan untukmu" ujar manajer hyung

Sehun kembali terdiam, mengharapkan untuk sampai dorm lebih cepat. Dilihatnya mobil member lain, yang sudah terparkir di halaman dorm. Sehun segera turun dari mobil dan langsung masuk ke dalam dorm, perasaannya sejak tadi tidak enak"

"Pelan-pelan hun jalannya, kasian bayimu" ujar kyungsoo dibelakang sehun

Tapi sehun tidak mempedulikan, yang ingin dilakukannya adalah masuk ke dalam dorm. Sehun membuka pintu ketika pemandangan yang menyakitkan terpampang dihadapannya, terjawab sudah perasaan tidak enaknya sejak tadi.

"PARK CHANYEOL! BYUN BAEKHYUN! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN" teriak kyungsoo yang berhasil mengundang perhatian para member

Ya, pemandangan yang dilihat sehun adalah chanyeol dan baekhyun berciuman sangat dalam, sempat dilihatnya wajah chanyeol seperti menikmati ciuman itu. Air matanya perlahan mulai mengalir, dia benar-benar membenci tunangannya itu.

"Sehun" ujar chanyeol lirih

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan baekhyun, dan berjalan ke arah sehun. Chanyeol benar-benar merasa bersalah kepada sehun, dia merasa mengkhianati sehun.

"Lanjutin aja gapapa, aku naik dulu" ujar sehun menghapus air matanya dan mulai melangkah ke atas menuju kamarnya sendiri bukan kamarnya dia dan suho.

Semua member memandang chanyeol dan baekhyun bergantian, mereka benar-benar tidak percaya apa yang dilakukan oleh chanyeol dan baekhyun.

 _Bugh_

Bogeman mentah dari xiumin untuk chanyeol, dia merasa kesal dengan chanyeol. Apakah dia tidak memikirkan sehun sama sekali, xiumin tidak habis pikir dengan chanyeol.

"Itu pantas untukmu, brengsek!" ujar xiumin emosi dan melemparkan bogeman mentah untuk chanyeol lebih dari 2 kali.

Chanyeol sudah tersungkur kebawah, sambil memegang ujung bibirnya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah. Para member mencoba menenangkan xiumin, tapi bukan xiumin namanya kalo belum puas melampiaskan amarahnya.

Dia menghampiri baekhyun dan melayangkan bogeman mentah juga.

 _Bugh_

"DASAR PENGKHIANAT!" ujar xiumin dan memukul baekhyun lagi.

Para member terus berusaha menahan xiumin, untuk tidak melemparkan bogeman mentah lagi. Xiumin langsung meninggalkan semuanya, dan kembali ke atas.

Semuanya kembali ke kamar masing-masing, termasuk baekhyun dan chanyeol. Keheningan terjadi di antara mereka, rasa bersalah satu sama lain dan sangat merasa bersalah kepada sehun mulai menjalar.

Chanyeol terus memikirkan sehun, dia merasa bodoh kali ini sangat bodoh. Baekhyun masih berusaha memulihkan kesadarannya, menatap chanyeol yang hanya diam.

"Chan, maafkan aku. Seharusnya tadi aku tidak langsung menyerangmu" ujar baekhyun berjalan mendekati chanyeol

"Tak apa, sudah terlanjur" ujar chanyeol pasrah

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping chanyeol, mengelus pelan pundak chanyeol. Tapi dia menjadi salah fokus kearah bibir chanyeol yang sedikit terbuka, rasanya dia ingin menyerang bibir chanyeol lagi.

"Chan.." panggil baekhyun lirih

Chanyeol menoleh menatap baekhyun, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan baekhyun selanjutnya. Tapi diluar dugaan, baekhyun kembali menciumnya dengan ganas. Dia tidak bisa menahan keseimbangannya, dan terjadilah chanyeol jatuh ke kasur dengan baekhyun berada diatasnya.

Chanyeol terus berusaha melepaskan ciuman itu, tapi tangan baekhyun menjalar ke seluruh tubuh chanyeol. Meluluhkan chanyeol, dengan menyentuh bagian sensitif tubuh chanyeol. Dengan sekuat tenaga chanyeol mendorong baekhyun, untuk menjauh darinya.

"Kembalilah ke kasurmu, aku ingin istirahat" ujar chanyeol langsung memposisikan dirinya untuk tidur.

"Maaf aku kelepasan chan" ujar baekhyun pelan dan kembali ke kasurnya.

Keesokan harinya, sehun terbangun dengan mata bengkak dan kepala pusing. Dia banyak menangis kemarin, sampai perutnya terasa sakit. Perlahan dia bangkit dari kasur, dan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Para member telah berkumpul semua di meja makan, tapi hanya ada keheningan disana. Sehun benar-benar menghindari chanyeol ataupun baekhyun, dia tidak ingin melihat mereka berdua ingatannya kembali ke tadi malam.

Dengan tidak sengaja dia kembali melihat, adegan antara chanyeol dan baekhyun di kamar mereka. Matanya mulai memanas, dadanya terasa sesak. Tapi dia tidak boleh menangis disini, dia tidak ingin para hyungnya menjadi khawatir dan menyalahkan chanyeol dan baekhyun.

"Chan hyung, setelah kau makan bisa kita bicara? Aku tunggu di kamarku sendiri" ujar sehun yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh chanyeol.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya, kembali ke kamarnya. Mendudukan dirinya di kasur, pandangannya lurus ke depan ke arah luar jendela. Ibu jari dan jari telunjuk tangan kirinya, memainkan cincin pertunangannya dengan chanyeol yang masih tersemat dijari manis kanannya.

 _Ceklek_

Pintu kamar sehun terbuka, menampilkan sosok chanyeol yang mulai masuk sambil menatap sehun yang sedang duduk membelakanginya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, sayang?" tanya chanyeol lembut dan duduk disebelah sehun.

Sehun hanya diam, dia menatap chanyeol lekat-lekat. Terjadilah adu pandang diantara keduanya, hanya tersirat rasa sakit hati di mata sehun dan rasa bersalah di mata chanyeol.

"Aku ingin to the point saja. Aku rasa kau mulai menyukainya hyung, terlihat ketika kalian berciuman kemarin. Kau menikmati ciuman itu dan begitupun sebaliknya, kalau kau memang ingin bersamanya katakan saja aku tidak masalah. Tidak perlu pelan-pelan, aku merasa dikhianati disini. Mulai sekarang, kau bebas melakukan apapun aku tidak melarangmu. Aku bukan lagi tunanganmu, aku bukan lagi siapa-siapamu kecuali teman kerja dan hubungan adik-kakak dalam sebuah grup" ujar sehun panjang dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis dan mengembalikan cincinnya kepada chanyeol.

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak tau lagi harus bagaimana, dia terlalu shock dengan semua ini. Dia menatap sehun yang sedang menatap keluar jendela, dadanya terasa terhantam oleh kata-kata sehun.

"Aku gak mau kita putus atau pisah." ujar chanyeol

"Tapi kita harus, kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi." ujar sehun

"Aku masih mencintaimu oh sehun" ujar chanyeol

"Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku, park chanyeol" ujar sehun

"Dengar oh sehun, aku masih mencintaimu! Aku tidak mau berpisah atau putus denganmu! Sampai kapan pun!" Ujar chanyeol tegas

"kau egois! Kau seenaknya sendiri! Apa kau sadar, kau sama saja mempermainkan perasaanku PARK CHANYEOL!" ujar sehun menekankan nama panjang chanyeol

Sehun tidak bisa menahan tangisnya, tangisannya menjadi lebih kencang. Chanyeol juga tidak bisa menahan tangisnya, dia merasa bersalah kepada sehun. Chanyeol menjatuhkan dirinya tepat dihadapan sehun, menggenggam tangan sehun.

"Kumohon, maafkan aku. Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu, hun. Percayalah aku masih sangat mencintaimu, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu. Maafkan aku, aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu." ujar chanyeol sambil menangis memohon kepada sehun. Mencium tangan sehun berkali-kali, berharap sehun mau memaafkannya.

Sehun masih terus menangis, tangisannya semakin deras ketika melihat chanyeol menangis. Isakannya terhenti berubah menjadi rintihan, perutnya terasa sakit.

"Agh.." rintih sehun

"Sayang, kau kenapa?" tanya chanyeol panik

"Hyung... saa.. kitt"

"Apa yang sakit?"

"Perutku.. agh"

Sehun merasa lemas sekarang, dia menyandar pada pundak chanyeol. Chanyeol mulai menidurkan sehun, dan mencoba menelfon dokter Kang.

Sehun terus merintih kesakitan, para member juga sudah berada dikamar mereka. Chanyeol sempat panik dan memanggil para member, dia terus berusaha menenangkan sehun agar tidak terlalu memikirkan sakit perutnya.

Chanyeol cemas dengan kondisi sehun dan bayinya, dia tidak ingin anaknya kenapa-kenapa. Matanya terus memandang dokter kang yang sedang memeriksa sehun, berharap kondisi sehun tidak parah.

"Sehun hanya terlalu kelelahan dan banyak pikiran, itu mempengaruhi kondisi kandungannya. Sebaiknya jangan biarkan sehun banyak pikiran dan kelelahan, karena ini kandungan sehun sudah melemah lagi" ujar dokter kang

"Terima kasih dok" ujar para member barengan

Semua member keluar terkecuali chanyeol, dia menggenggam tangan sehun dan terus menciuminya.

"Maafkan aku sayang. Cepat sembuh" bisik chanyeol tepat ditelinga sehun.

Dicium kening sehun lama, sambil mengelus tangan sehun. Dikecupnya mata dan pipi serta bibir sehun, dia memandanb wajah sehun yang sudah tertidur. Dia merubah posisinya menjadi berbaring disebelah sehun, memeluk tubuh sehun.

Haaai...

Jadi aku punya rencana bakal up juga ff ini ke wattpad aku, cuma mungkin ada beberapa yang aku bedain dari yang disini. Jadi buat kalian jangan lupa follow wattpad aku yah @babycysh .

See you next chap


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan, pandangannya jatuh pada dada bidang seseorang. Sehun tau itu dada milik chanyeol, tapi dia hanya diam dan mengamati wajah chanyeol yang tidur terlelap.

Tangan sehun perlahan mengelus pelan wajah chanyeol, dengan air mata yang entah sejak kapan sudah pecah membasahi pelipis mata serta tulang hidungnya. Dengan kuat dia menggigit bibirnya supaya tidak mengeluarkan isakan, tangannya terus mengelus wajah chanyeol sebelum menghapus air matanya.

Chanyeol tau bahwa sehun mengelus wajahnya, chanyeol tau sehun menangis dan berusaha tidak mengeluarkan isakan. Chanyeol sudah terbangun ketika sehun mengelus wajahnya, hanya saja dia tidak ingin membuka matanya dia ingin mengetahui apa yang dilakukan sehun kepadanya.

"Hyung, apa harus sesakit ini ketika kau menyakitiku? Lebih sakit dibandingkan ketika fans menghujatku. Apa aku tak boleh bahagia sedikit saja? Aku baru saja merasakan bahagia sebentar tapi semuanya langsung berubah begitu saja menjadi sangat menyakitkan. Tapi kalau kau memang bosan dan sudah tidak mencintaiku, kau boleh saja meninggalkanku dan anak kita. Aku berjanji akan menjaganua demi dirimu, aku akan mengabulkan permohonanmu untuk menjaga anak ini. Kau bahagia lah dengan baekhyun hyung, aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian. Sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap mencintaimu, bahagialah aku juga akan bahagia" ujar sehun sambil menahan tangisnya.

Sebelum melepaskan dirinya dari chanyeol, sehun mengelus bibir milik chanyeol dan mengecupnya sebentar. Sehun segera bangun dari posisinya dan duduk dipinggir ranjang membelakangi chanyeol, sehun tidak tau bahwa chanyeol sudah membuka matanya dengan wajah merah dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan melingkarkan tangannya pada perut sehun, mendekatkan dirinya pada sehun dengan mempertahankan posisi tidurnya. Sehun yang kaget karena tangan chanyeol melingkar di perutnya dan kepala chanyeol tepat dipunggung bawahnya, hanya bisa diam.

"Maaf... maaf" ujar chanyeol dengan suara bergetarnya

Sehun semakin kaget ketika chanyeol mengatakan maaf dengan suara bergetar, dia merasa punggung bawahnya basah. Dia yakin chanyeol menangis, dia ingin mengubah posisinya menjadi menghadap chanyeol tapi sepertinya chanyeol tidak mau sehun mengubah posisinya.

Chanyeol terus mengucapkan kata maaf pada sehun sambil memeluknya, chanyeol juga sempat memaki dirinya sendiri dan mengatakan membenci dirinya sendiri. Sehun tidak bisa menahan tangisnya, ketika tangis chanyeol sedikit mengeras dan memaki dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak usah minta maaf, kau tidak salah. Aku tak apa, asal kau bahagia saja. Bahagialah bersama baekhyun hyung, aku akan bahagia juga dengan anak kita. Jangan menangis, aku tak suka kau menangis." ujar sehun sambil melepaskan tangan chanyeol dari pelukannya.

Sehun berdiri melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar, meninggalkan chanyeol yang masih menangis di kamarnya. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajah sembabnya, sebelum melangkahkan kaki kebawah untuk menemui member lain.

Ketika dia keluar dari kamar mandi, bertepatan dengan chanyeol yang keluar dari kamar miliknya. Sehun menatap chanyeol dan begitu sebaliknya, sehun memberikan senyum tipis untuk chanyeol sebelum meninggalkan chanyeol.

Sehun dan chanyeol sudah berkumpul dengan member lainnya di ruang tengah, keadaannya memang ramai tapi tidak seperti biasanya. Kecanggungan semakin terjadi ketika baekhyun meminta maaf kepada sehun dan sehun hanya menjawab tidak apa, sebuah kebohongan dari sehun dengan menjawab tidak apa yang disadari para member.

"Aku akan pulang ke rumah orang tuaku, aku merindukan orang tuaku. Aku tidak tau sampai kapan disana, mungkin sampai rasa rindu pada orang tuaku terobati" ujar sehun

Keheningan terjadi beberapa saat

"Apa kau akan mengatakan pada orang tuamu kalau kau hamil, sehun-ah?" tanya jongin to the point

"Aku akan mengatakannya pada mereka, bagaimana pun juga ini anakku cucu orang tuaku. Aku harus memberitahukan kepada mereka"

"Mau aku temani? Aku akan membantumu berbicara pada orang tuamu" tawar chanyeol

"Tidak usah, aku bisa mengatakannya sendiri"

"Kau tak apa, sehun-ah?" tanya xiumin

"Aku tak apa, tidak usah mengkhawatirkan aku hyung"

 _Ting tong_

Chen melangkahkan kakinya untuk membuka pintu, dilihatnya sopir dari keluarga sehun. Chen mempersilahkan sopir sehun untuk masuk terlebih dahulu, setelah chen memberitahu bahwa sopir sehun sudah datang sehun segera membereskan pakaiannya dibantu kyungsoo.

"Aku pulang ya, hyung. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik" ujar sehun ketika melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan dorm menuju mobil

Chanyeol menatap mobil sehun yang sudah berlalu, tepukan di pundaknya menyadarkan dia dari lamunannya.

"Sehun hanya butuh sendiri, chan" ujar suho

Mereka semua masuk dengan suasana hening, tidak ada yang memulai percakapan untuk memecahkan keheningan. Mereka semua sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing, dan berakhir mereka memilih untuk meninggalkan ruang tengah dan masuk ke kamar.

 _Sebulan_ _kemudian_

Sudah sebulan sehun dirumah orang tuanya, dia masih betah dirumah orang tuanya. Sekarang dia sedang makan bersama orang tuanya, suasananya tidak secanggung awal sehun datang dan mengatakan bahwa dia hamil.

Reaksi orang tua sehun ketika sehun mengatakan dirinya hamil? Tentu saja terkejut. Mereka bukan tidak tau anak siapa yang dikandung oleh putra mereka, hanya saja mereka bingung putra mereka bisa hamil. Tuan Oh memang sempat marah, tapi dia tidak bisa lama marah dengan putranya apalagi sedang mengandung cucunya.

"Habis ini minum susu dan vitaminmu, ya?" ujar nyonya Oh

Yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh sehun, karena mulutnya penuh dengan makanan. Tuan Oh dan nyonya Oh hanya terkekeh melihat putranya makan dengan lahap, sangat menggemaskan.

"Aku pastikan anakmu nanti menjadi gendut, mommynya saja makan sebanyak itu" ujar Tuan Oh memandang sehun

Sehun memandang ayahnya dan memasang tatapan tajam, dia kesal dengan ayahnya yang terus mengatakan kalau anaknya pasti akan gendut.

"Ya, dia akan gendut. Dan dia yang ayah bilang gendut, adalah cucu ayah sendiri" ujar sehun sambil memasukkan makan lagi.

Lain halnya dengan chanyeol, dia terus uring-uringan karena tidak mendapat kabar apapun dari sehun. Dia sudah mencoba untuk mengirim pesan, telfon dan bahkah telfon kerumah sehun tapi tidak diangkat sehun. Menyedihkan.

Chanyeol memainkan cincin couplenya dengan sehun, dia merindukan namja yang menjadi tunangannya itu. Walaupun sehun telah mengatakan berpisah, tapi tidak untuk chanyeol.

 _Tok tok_

Kyungsoo masuk ke kamar chanyeol, diikuti chen yang membawa nampan berisi makanan untuk dirinya. Dia memandang kedua dongsaengnya, dengan wajah datar dan pucat.

"Makanlah chan, biar kondisimu sedikit membaik" ujar chen

Chanyeol menatap nampan dihadapannya, dia merindukan sehunnya. Merindukan bagaimana cara sehun merawatnya waktu sakit, hingga sembuh.

"Aku merindukan sehun" ujar chanyeol lirih

Sudah sebulan semenjak sehun pergi, kondisi chanyeol terus menurun. Dia teramat sangat merindukan sehunnya, hingga jatuh sakit. Beberapa kali ketika demam melanda chanyeol, dia terus menggumamkan nama sehun dan berakhir dengan tangisan sambil terus menggumamkan nama sehun. Semua member merasa iba dengan chanyeol, mereka berusaha untuk menghubungi sehun untuk segera kembali menemui chanyeol. Tapi hasilnya nihil, nomer sehun sama sekali tidak aktif.

"Aku akan menghubungi sehun, untukmu hyung" ujar jongin

Semua member meninggalkan chanyeol sendiri didalam kamar, dan membiarkan chanyeol makan terlebih dahulu. Semua member berkumpul dibawah mengeluarkan ponselnya masing-masing dan meletakkan dimeja.

"Siapa yang akan menghubungi sehun terlebih dahulu?" tanya kyungsoo

"Dimulai dari yang paling tua terlebih dahulu saja" ujar suho

"Baik" ujar xiumin dan mulai menelpon sehun

 _Tidak aktif_

Semua member menelfon sehun, tapi saat bagian kyungsoo melepon sehun mengangkat telfon tersebut dan dengan segera menloudspeaker. Suatu kebahagiaan untuk mereka ketika sehun mengangkat telfon, setidaknya ada harapan untuk membangkitkan semangat chanyeol untuk sembuh.

"Halo"

"Halo sehun"

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik, hyung apa kabar?"

"Kami semua baik"

"Syukurlah"

"Sehun"

"Ya?"

"Bisa kau kembali secepatnya?"

"Aku tidak tau hyung, aku belum siap untuk bertemu chanyeol hyung"

"Aku tau kau sakit hati dengannya, tapi bisa kah kau kembali sehun?"

"Aku usahakan"

"Kembalilah chanyeol membutuhkanmu"

 _Pyar_

Suara pecahan terdengar, sehun juga mendengar suara pecahan itu. Jongin langsung berlari keatas untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi, semua member menjadi panik begitu juga sehun yang menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

"HYUNG...! CHANYEOL HYUNG TIDAK SADARKAN DIRI" teriak jongin dan sehun mendengar itu.

Semua member naik ke atas, dan diseberang sana sehun benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan chanyeol. Kyungsoo membawa ponselnya yang masih terhubung dengan sehun, sehun mendengar suara para member yang berencana membawa chanyeol kerumah sakit.

"Sehun-ah, aku tutup telfonnya ya. Chanyeol tidak sadarkan diri, kita akan membawanya kerumah sakit. Kondisi chanyeol sangat lemah, aku harus menata pakaian chanyeol terlebih dahulu" ujar kyungsoo

"Kabari aku dimana rumah sakitnya, ya hyung" ujar sehun

"Ne" kyungsoo segera menutup telfonnya dan menata baju chanyeol

Di saat bersamaan sehun menata baju-bajunya, dia harus kembali. Dia tidak bisa mengontrol rasa khawatirnya terhadap chanyeol, dia benar-benar ingin melihat kondisi chanyeol.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sehun berlari dengan kencang di lorong rumah sakit, sepertinya dia lupa memikirkan janin yang ada di perutnya. Pikirannya sekarang hanya ada chanyeol, dia harus segera menemui namja tinggi itu.

Sehun berhenti ketika dia merasa perutnya sakit, dia lupa bahwa dia sedang mengandung. Dia terduduk di kursi ruang tunggu, perutnya sangat sakit. Bohong kalau dia lari hanya beberapa meter, nyatanya dia lari sekitar 2 km atau lebih tanpa henti ketika jalanan menuju rumah sakit sangat macet.

Wajahnya memucat, keringat terus menerus mengalir. Dia terus memegangi perutnya, membatin kata maaf sebagai bentuk komunikasi dengan sang janin. Beberapa perawat melihat sehun, dengan segera mereka menghampiri sehun dan menolongnya. Pandangan sehun perlahan mulai menggelap, dan akhirnya dia tidak sadarkan diri.

Chanyeol sudah sadar dari pingsannya, dilihatnya semua member berkumpul kecuali sehun. Tunggu dia baru saja menyadari bahwa ada kris, tao, dan luhan diruangan ini. Dia tersenyum ketika menatap ketiga orang yang sangat dia rindukan, tapi senyumnya perlahan hilang. Dia lebih merindukan sehunnya, dia ingin melihat sehunnya.

"Hei, apa kau merasa baikan?" tanya xiumin

"Sedikit"

"Siapa yang kau cari, chan?" tanya luhan

"Menurutmu?"

"Sehunnie?" tanya kris

Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepala

Semua member hanya saling berpandangan, berharap sehun cepat datang kesini. Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menghubungi sehun, tapi sayangnya ponsel sehun tidak aktif.

"Sehun pingsan! Masuk rumah sakit!" seru manajer hyung dengan panik

Semua orang terkejut dengan berita dari sang manajer, chanyeol sudah panik khawatir kalau sehun kenapa-kenapa.

"Dia kenapa hyung? Rumah sakit mana? Aku harus kesana menemuinya" ujar chanyeol

"Tenang chan, dia akan di jadikan satu ruangan disini bersamamu. Aku sudah mengaturnya untuk jadi satu denganmu. Kalau soal kenapa dia masuk rumah sakit" ujar manajer hyung

"Tapi dia kenapa hyung?" tanya chanyeol cemas

"Aku juga tidak tau kronologinya, chan"

Beberapa perawat mulai masuk ke kamar chanyeol sambil mendorong brangkar sehun. Semua orang menatap sehun dengan cemas, tidak sadarkan diri dan wajahnya pucat pasi siapa yang tidak cemas jika kondisinya seperti itu.

"Sus, rapatkan pada brangkarku" pinta chanyeol

Dengan cepat para perawat itu menuruti permintaan chanyeol, mereka mulai memposisikan brangkar sehun rapat dengan brangkar chanyeol. Salah seorang perawat masih setia berdiri stay diruangan itu, wajahnya seperti ingin memberitahu perihal kondisi sehun.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, sus?" tanya xiumin

"Bagaimana kondisi sehun?" tanya chanyeol

"Sebaiknya dokter kang saja yang menjelaskan mengenai kondisi tuan muda sehun" ujar perawat itu

"Kalau begitu, panggilkan dokter kang" ujar chanyeol

Dengan cepat, sang perawat memanggil dokter kang yang berada di dekat ruang kamar rawat chanyeol dan sehun. Dokter kang melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang rawat sehun dan chanyeol, dibelakangnya ada perawat Ahn yang menolong sehun dan stay di kamar chanyeol dan sehun tadi.

"Jadi bagaimana, dok?" tany chanyeol

"Kandungan sehun melemah, aku tidak yakin kalau janinnya akan kuat. Aku mendapat kabar bahwa sehun berlari sepanjang 2km atau mungkin lebih, setelah mengetahui dimana kamu dirawat chan. Dia sangat kelelahan, nutrisi yang masuk juga sedikit. Beban pikiran dan mungkin masalah-masalah yang banyak juga mempengaruhi kondisi janinnya. Menurut dokter Song, kau harus memilih pilihan tersulit chan. Dimana kau harus memilih sehun diselamatkan tapi anakmu tiada atau kau ingin mempertahankan keduanya tapi dengan kondisi janin dan rahim sehun yang lemah. Kalau mempertahankan keduanya disaat nanti anakmu akan lahir, ada beberapa kemungkinan yang harus kau pilih juga chan." ujar dokter Kang

Chanyeol hanya diam, dia sama sekali diambang. Dia tidak tau harus memilih yang mana, semuanya tidak ada yang menguntungkan. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan sehun, tapi dia juga tidak ingin kehilangan buah hati mereka.

Chanyeol meneteskan air matanya, dia benar-benar bingung. Dia menatap sehun, menatap wajah pucat namja manis itu yang masih senantiasa menutup matanya. Chanyeol menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher sehun, berharap sehun sadar dan membantunya memilih pilihan sulit ini.

Harapan kosong yang chanyeol dapat, sehun masih tidak sadarkan diri. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga sehun, membisikkan sesuatu sambil meneteskan air mata lagi. Chanyeol merubah posisinya, dia menatap dokter Kang sebentar dan semua orang yang ada diruangan itu.

"Selamatkan sehun, tidak apa-apa anakku tiada. Yang penting sehun selamat" ujar chanyeol

Jantungnya terasa dihantam, ini keputusan paling sulit yang pernah dia ambil. Air matanya terus mengalir tiada henti, dia kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher sehun. Kata maaf terdengar diruangan itu, chanyeol meminta maaf kepada sehun karena harus merelakan kehilangan anak mereka.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan siapkan ruang operasinya. Kita lakukan sekarang" ujar dokter Kang meninggalkan mereka semua

Bohong kalau mereka semua tidak ada yang menangis, mereka semua menangis termasuk baekhyun. Siapa yang tega kalau pilihan tersulit itu harus menimpa seseorang yang sudah mereka anggap sebagai sahabat, adik, kakak.

Semua orang berusaha menenangkan chanyeol, berusaha mengatakan akan baik-baik saja. Padahal kenyataannya, semua tidak ada yang baik-baik saja.

1 jam berlalu, para perawat kembali datang ke kamar rawat chanyeol dan sehun. Mereka segera mendorong brangkar sehun ke lantai ruang operasi, ya sekarang waktunya mereka harus mengangkat janin sehun. Chanyeol tau, sehun sebentar lagi akan membencinya setelah mengetahui keputusan yang diambilnya.

Tidak apa sehun membencinya, setidaknya sehun tetap berada di sisinya. Chanyeol yang duduk dikursi roda dan didorong oleh suho, segera meraih tangan sehun yang akan memasuki ruang operasi. Dikecupnya tangan halus itu, dia mencoba berdiri dan mencium kening sehun sedikit lama.

"Maaf.. aku harap operasimu lancar" bisik chanyeol sebelum brangkar sehun didorong masuk ruang operasi

Tbc


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Sudah 2 jam mereka semua menunggu operasi sehun, selama itu juga semua orang berdoa demi kelancaran operasi sehun. Dan selama itu juga air mata chanyeol tidak berhenti keluar, isakan terus keluar dari bibirnya.

Dokter kang dan seorang perawat membawa keluar bayi mungil yang berasal dari kandungan sehun, tangisan mereka semua semakin pecah terlebih chanyeol. Dengan pelan chanyeol meraih bayinya yang mungil itu, mengecup pelan dan mengatakan maaf. Air matanya membanjiri wajah bayinya.

Orang tua chanyeol dan sehun yang juga ada diantara mereka, merasa iba dengan chanyeol yang terlihat sangat teramat terpukul. Tuan park segera menelfon orang kepercayaannya untuk segera menyiapkan tempat peristirahatan terakhir untuk cucu mereka. Melihat kondisi putra dan calon menantunya terlihat sangat terpukul, nyonya oh dan nyonya park memeluk chanyeol sebentar menguatkan chanyeol sebelum mereka kembali membantu chanyeol mengurus peti dan pakaian yang akan di pakai sang cucu.

Mereka telah kembali ke ruang rawat, chanyeol yang terbaring di sebelah brangkar sehun memandang wajah sehun yang masih setia menutup matanya. Air matanya terus menerus mengalir, rasa bersalah dan rasa takut terhadap sehun terasa menghantuinya. Chanyeol mengelus pelan wajah pucat sehun, tidak tau apa yang harus dia katakan jika sehun terbangun nanti. Kata-kata maaf masih terus mengalir keluar dari mulutnya, berharap sehun akan memaafkannya atas apa yang terjadi.

Sehun tersadar, perlahan dia mulai membuka matanya dan berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam matanya. Dilihatnya banyak orang yang mengelilinginya, dan juga sosok chanyeol yang terbaring disampingnya. Chanyeol tersenyum ketika melihat sehun tersadar, detik berikutnya sehun langsung menghambur memeluk chanyeol.

"Kau tidak apa hyung?"

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng lemah sambil tersenyum, dia sedikit terkejut dengan pelukan dadakan sehun tapi rasa takut untuk menghadapi reaksi sehun ketika mengetahui bayi mereka sudah tiada lebih dominan. Sehun menatap chanyeol sebentar, dia merasa aneh dengan kondisinya. Refleks dia menyentuh perutnya yang sudah mulai kempes, memandang chanyeol lagi dan memandang semua orang.

"Bayiku?"

Chanyeol memejamkan mata, ini yang dia takutkan. Reaksi sehun. Semua orang terdiam, termasuk kedua orang tua sehun dan chanyeol. Sehun memandang chanyeol lagi, mengguncang tubuh chanyeol untuk memberitahukan sesuatu.

"Bayiku hyung?"

Chanyeol menatap sehun, air matanya sudah dipelupuk. Dia tidak tau harus menjelaskan bagaimana kepada sehun, dia tidak tega dengan kondisi sehun nantinya. Chanyeol menyentuh pundak sehun, mencengkram sedikit keras pundah itu. Mengumpulkan semua keberanian, dan membiarkan air matanya menetes.

"Sudah tidak ada"

Sehun terdiam, chanyeol memandang wajah sehun. Wajah yang di penuhi dengan keterkejutan dan kebingungan. Perlahan air mata sehun menetes, chanyeol tau sehun sudah mulai bisa mencerna maksud dari perkataannya. Chanyeol memeluk sehun erat, membuat tubuh ringkih itu semakin terguncang karena tangisannya.

"Gak mungkin, bayi ini kuat hyung. Jangan bercanda, dia masih ada kan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, mengeratkan pelukannya pada sehun.

"Kandunganmu lemah sayang, maafkan aku yang lebih memilih untuk tidak menyelamatkan bayi kita dibandingkan dirimu. Pilihan sulit yang pernah ada dalam hidupku, aku mencintai kalian berdua, tapi aku tidak siap kalau harus kehilangan dirimu. Kau boleh membenci diriku, kau boleh memaki diriku, kau boleh pukul diriku tapi jangan sakiti dirimu, jangan salahkan dirimu dan jangan pernah pergi dariku" ujar chanyeol sambil terus menangis.

Sehun melepaskan pelukan chanyeol secara paksa, memandang tidak percaya kearah chanyeol dan semua orang yang ada disana. Sehun menggeleng pelan, meremas perutnya. _Benarkah aku kehilangan bayiku?_ Pertanyaan itu yang sedaritadi berputar di kepala sehun. Sehun terdiam dari tangisnya, pandangan kosong terlihat di mata indahnya.

"Bisa kalian keluar? Aku ingin sendiri" pinta sehun

Perlahan mereka semua keluar satu persatu keluar, hanya tinggal dirinya dan chanyeol yang masih disana dengan semua keheningan. Chanyeol menatap sehun yang enggan menghadapnya, dia menggeser tubuhnya mendekat ke arah sehun dan mencoba menggenggam tangan namja rapuh itu.

Sehun dengan sekali tarik, berhasil melepaskan genggaman tangan chanyeol di tangannya. Dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu sekarang, sungguh dia masih belum bisa menerima ini semua. Sehun langsung merubah posisinya, merebahkan tubuhnya dengan tangisan yang terus meluncur tanpa isakan. Chanyeol hanya memandang sehun, memperhatikan tubuh rapuh yang bergetar karena tangis. Dia tidak harus berbuat apa sekarang, ingin memeluk tapi harus dia urungkan niatnya itu.

Tbc


End file.
